Stuck Between Nations
by FyreFlower
Summary: The second book in the Koi trilogy takes off where the last one left off. Eith Azula now out for Zuko's blood, will Koima stick by him and follow him and Uncle whereever they go? New emotions are now thrown into the mix turning it interesting.New Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Thank you all for your support, your reviews have given me strength to write the sequel. I chose to post it early. I hope you enjoy!

This is the sequel to A Koi called "Bird." Please read that story first before you read this one, or you will be lost and thrown into the fiery pit of corndogs and baked beans, a horrible death for anyone!

Stuck between Nations

By FyreFlower

Book 2 of the Koi trilogy

Chapter 1

The Anniversary

The Dragon of the West, retired General Iroh, relaxed into the table as the man continued to massage the tension out of his old shoulders for him.

"This was what I've been missing." Uncle Iroh sighed contentedly "Who would think drifting for three weeks on a raft with no food or water while sea vultures tried to pick out your innards could be so stressful?" Iroh glanced at his hotheaded young nephew, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. But Zuko sat in the doorway, remaining still and quiet. He pulled the lip of his straw hat down farther over his eyes to block out the harsh glare of the sun.

Zuko's mood was worse than ever, and Iroh had a feeling he knew why. Uncle got off the table, waving the man away and tied his robe about him. He went over to his nephew and sat down beside him.

"I see. It's the anniversary isn't it?" Iroh said solemnly.

Zuko looked up, but did not meet his Uncle's eyes, "Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back! I want my father not to think that I'm a failure. My father doesn't care about me."

Iroh tried to cheer his nephew up, "I'm sure your father cares, why else would he have banished you if he didn't care?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He got up and walked away from his uncle, down away from the hut. General Iroh looked behind him at the two men, "That came out wrong didn't it?"

:;Zuko;:

Zuko walked down the dirt path into the garden, his eyes downcast. '_Three years…three years away from home, away from my family…' _Uncle Iroh didn't count to him, his Uncle was always around him; he meant his father…

"Father…" Zuko murmured, clenching his fists tightly. The knuckles turned white and his nails cut into his palms, but Zuko didn't feel it, his mind was somewhere else.

'_Damn you Avatar! You always manage to slip through my fingers every time. I will get you, I promise…'_

A month out at sea, trying to survive on the fish they managed to catch and the water they caught using the sail to collect rainwater, they had barely survived till they reached the dock they were at now.

Zuko paused, temporarily stopping when he heard a girl singing sweetly just ahead, around the bend in the path. He stopped to listen to her. She has a wonderful voice, she sang sweeter than any other bird…

"_You're everything my dreams have seen,_

_But, what are dreams?_

_I'm walking where my dreams have been._

_But, what are dreams?_

_Can I believe these spells I feel?_

_I'm wary now._

_Can I believe, or is this real?_

_I'm wary now._

_Just like some new-born creature, I._

_What are dreams?_

_A child in need of love and care._

_Tell me what, tell me what, are dreams…"_

Zuko felt a faint rumbling vibration coming from the ground, occasionally stopping, then starting again. He was not alarmed by this odd occurrence, though he was slightly peeved; He had told her not to do that here.

Zuko rounded the bend and saw her sitting in a patch of Caluna blossoms, the brilliant pale white of their petals contrasting sharply against the girl's raven black hair. Her back was to him as she played with rocks, not like normal Firenation children do, but bending them out of the ground and making them do aerial stunts over her hands. Zuko shook his head in disapproval, "Koima, you know you shouldn't do that here."

The girl whirled around and the rocks fell to the ground when she lost her concentration. Her brilliant amber eyes shone with relief that it was only he that had intruded in on her. She was the result of the union between the Fire Nation Commander Keijo, who had deserted the Navy, and an Earth Nation woman, Hana, whom he had deserted the Navy for. Koima was the daughter of the two, She had inherited her Fire nation features from her father, and her Earth bending abilities from her mother, making her the first hybrid the world has ever known….well, only Zuko and Iroh knew about her existence now.

The late Admiral Zhao killed her parents not long ago, it was his duty to kill the deserter Keijo, and another soldier killed Koima's mother. Everyone in Koima's village was killed; she was the only survivor. Koima was kept as a slave for Admiral Zhao for over three years before the Blue Spirit found and rescued her from her cage… but that's another story.

Koima smiled at Zuko, thank Agni she hadn't been found out, "Sorry Zuko." She apologized, "I couldn't help myself, it's been so long." People with bending abilities must bend every once in a while or their bodies will go through immense pain from not bending, Aches and pains, headaches, if you don't bend for a very long time, the person would die. Bending is the body's way of relieving stress and pain.

Zuko frowned, he knew but this was not the time, "Do you want to be caught? Do you know what they would do to you if they found out that you are an Earth Bender?"

Koima paled, her eyes wide in realization and terror. Zuko immediately regretted that he said that, it was only making things more stressful and worse. In truth, he was also scared what would happen to Koima. He shook his head, as if apologizing, "Nevermind. Forget I said that. Just be more careful, you can attract anything with that voice of yours." Koima nodded but still looked shaken, "Sorry." She murmured. She stood up and dusted the front of her dress off and straightened up, smiling at him.

"So what are you doing?…Are you alright? You don't look so well." Koima looked at him worriedly. It was in her nature to be so… caring, she was never happy when she saw someone not in a good mood or not having a good day. Moods were contagious; she always caught them when around others. But she doesn't know that Zuko had feelings for her, he had hid them from everyone, only Uncle knew how Zuko felt about Koi, even though Zuko had tried his hardest to keep it a secret, Uncle ended up finding out. Iroh had been in Zuko's room when Zuko came in, taking off the 'Blue Spirit' mask after he and Koima had kissed. Uncle had kept the secret also, and Zuko, in his grief, had broken the mask: Never to use it again.

Zuko avoided Koima's eyes, not allowing her to see the sadness in them, "I'm fine. I'm just trying to get away from Uncle for a while. Nothing to worry about." He covered up to dispel Koi's worries, but didn't succeed. Koima wasn't convinced.

"The Uncle part may be true, but that is not all that is putting you in a bad mood."

Zuko's temper flared, "I'm fine! Drop it!" He spat with more venom than he had intended. Koima flinched and averted her eyes to the ground, "I-I'm going back to Uncle." She said and ran past him, running back up the path.

'_Fuck!' _Zuko reached out to stop her, but she tore past him and ran back up to the floating village. Zuko watched her disappear behind Yukine bushes, he sighed in frustration, _"Dammit! Now she's mad at me and thinks I'm mad at her. This is the worst day ever!"_

; Koima;

What was wrong with Zuko? I have never seen him like this before, he had never, ever, snapped at me in the past. If only I had kept my stupid mouth shut and had listened to Zuko I wouldn't have made him mad. I had wanted to Earth bend so badly, surrounded by water for weeks was tiring. The last time I had used Earthbending was at the North Pole and that was even difficult because I hadn't done something that large in years. I found that singing made it easier to bend, getting over my fear of singing was hard, but since Admiral was gone…… I wasn't frightened anymore and found myself singing often without realizing it.

I ran back to Uncle Iroh, he sat on the floor of the hut drinking a cup of tea. He glanced up when he heard me enter, he smiled but is faded when he saw my face, and he frowned knowingly, "You had a brush with Prince Zuko didn't you?" he sighed.

I averted my eyes to the floor, ashamed and I nodded, "It's my fault really. I did something I was not suppose to be doing and I got reprimanded for it." Iroh seemed to sense that wasn't all that was wrong but knew what I was talking about. He stood up and closed all the windows and locked the door.

He turned to me, "You were Earthbending?" Iroh asked in a hushed whisper. I nodded, ashamed of myself that I had disobeyed the very man who had shown me so much kindness and one who had become another father to me.

Iroh wiped away a tear as it fell down my cheek, "It's alright, Koi." He said, "Don't treat yourself so hard. Be more careful though, Fire nation does not take well to Earth benders, as you know. But that's not all that you are upset about is it?"

I shook my head, "No Uncle. Is Zuko okay?"

Uncle Iroh sighed sadly, "No Koi. You may not know this, but prince Zuko was banished three years ago today. He's always a bit out of character on this day. I wouldn't take his words seriously; he might say things that he doesn't mean. Be careful around him for the time being." Iroh advised with a small smile.

Three years ago…. today? That long away from his home and family… I had never realized… I hadn't seen my family for three years also, but I could never see them again, they were dead. Zuko still has his Uncle and he can see his father when he captures the Avatar.

I nodded, "Yes Uncle, I'll be careful." Iroh patted my shoulder comfortingly, "C'mon missy. Let's say we go down to the shore ands take a walk. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like fun."

"Let's go then." Iroh took a small sack and we left the hut.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! I hoped you liked the first chapter. The next one is where it really takes off! Let me know what you think please. I am adding my own twists to the story of course. Please leave a review! That would be great if you do.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. OMG!!! Yall are the best. I will start back posting on Run Away as soon as I can. I am very critical about two scenes in the story and I'm trying to fix them. I want only the best for yall. You'll thank me later. I haven't forgotten about you Jacinta. You're Sokka scene has all my friends at school drooling! lol. **

**The song is from one of my favorite singers, Enya. I listened to her when I was small and had trouble sleeping. I found the lyrics to that song on I really like songs like that….. Anything about dreams….even Toni Childs song. "Dreamer" It's great. I have a favorite quote; it's how I view life and everything in it!**

**"_All that we see or seem, Is but a dream within a dream…" _–Edgar Allan Poe. (Wow, who would've thought. I always pictured him being the Emo type.)**

**I like the title…it explains a lot in my opinion. It was going to be "Torn between nations." But she's not torn between them, she's stuck. Never belonging in one or the other. The next chapter will explain it a bit better. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Thanks for the reviews y'all! They mean a lot to me. The reviews for the first chapter were awesome!

Chapter 2

Torn

Uncle Iroh sat down a sack full of seashells on the table that he and Koima had collected down at the shore. Koi smiled brightly, "I've never seen so many shells! I can't believe how many good ones we found unbroken." Her face shone with childish delight as she ran her fingers through the pile of brightly colored shells.

Zuko said nothing and watched her sorting through the pile and picking out a few deep purple ones. Iroh turned to him gesturing to the large collection, "Look at these shells nephew. I will enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

Zuko frowned, "We can't have all these useless things, Uncle, you forget we have to carry our things by ourselves now." How can Uncle forget that? They were alone now, no ship, no crew, no nothing! Koima looked at the shells sadly, "You're right." She sighed, "Pity, they are beautiful shells."

"They are, but we cannot beheld down by more stuff that we don't need." Zuko picked up a shell and threw it back onto the table.

Another voice filled the room, but it was one that Zuko had not heard in years…. "Hello brother….Uncle." Zuko, Iroh and Koima turned.

; Koima;

A girl, roughly my own age sat in the chair, idly playing with one of the shells that I had found. She was Fire Nation, and wore armor that I have seen Zuko wear on the ship. '_Brother? Uncle? Had I heard her right?'_

Zuko glared at the girl with more malice that I have ever seen in him since Zhao, "What are _you _doing here?" he asked. By the look on Iroh's face, he also was not pleased to see her. The girl in the chair studies the shell in her hand, casting an irritated glance at Zuko, "In _my _country we exchange a pleasant "Hello" before asking questions." She stood up and looked right up into Zuko's face, "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" '_Zuzu?'_ I could not picture Zuko being known as Zuzu.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouted angrily. Okay…he's mad. The girl looked pleased that she had struck a nerve.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh said formally.

The girl frowned, peeved, "Hmm, must be a family trait: both of you so quick to get to the point!" The shell broke in her hand. Iroh frowned. This was Zuko's sister?…A Princess? I didn't like her at all. "I come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is _suddenly _very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him…Treacherous plots." She emphasized, "Family are the only ones you can really trust." Zuko's sister looked out the window out to sea, her voice took on an almost consoling tone, "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Zuko was speechless, so was Uncle Iroh…and so was I. Zuko…Iroh…going home? They finally get to go home?

Zuko's sister turned to him sharply, "Did you hear me! You should be happy, excited, Grateful! I just gave you great news."

Iroh butted in, "I'm sure your brother just needs a mome-"

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Zuko's sister snapped. She glared at Zuko, "I still haven't heard my 'thank you.' I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

Zuko was quiet, deep in his own thoughts. He finally spoke, "Father regrets? …he…wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this all in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." Zuko's sister turned away from him and saw me standing there. She was a few inches taller than me, then again, everyone is.

She frowned, "Who are you?" She asked snidely. I swallowed back the lump in my chest, "I…um…I'm Koi.." I stammered.

"_Fish girl?" _She sneered, "What are you doing with my brother and Uncle?" My mind went blank. She reminded me of a basilisk…. Her eyes seemed pierce into your head, making you freeze like a mouse. I felt Uncle Iroh come up behind me and laid a protective hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from her, "_Koima _is our healer." He stated, "She is the only one to survive the North Pole."

Zuko's sister looked at me distastefully as if I were an ugly bug that has appeared on her plate, "Oh, well I'm sure she's taking _very good care _of Zuzu." She said cattily. She smirked and left the hut, slamming the door so hard some shells fell off the table and shattered on the floor.

I stood there, shocked beyond words. Did she just…did she…? One Word. One that I have neither said, nor thought about shone bright red in my mind: You BITCH!

Iroh covered his face, "Oh dear. I'm sorry about Azula, Koima. She can be very…"

"Bitchy." I answered through clenched teeth. I looked at Zuko to see what his reaction was to Azula's insult. I gawked at him. No way? Zuko still stood at the window, muttering to himself, and shaking his head, smiling. He hadn't heard what Azula had said.

Part of me was relieved, the other part was outraged that Prince Zuko had a sister like that. She was…was….ARGH!

:Zuko:

Zuko and Iroh stood in candlelight, Zuko getting his things packed as quickly as he could, anxious for tomorrow to come. Iroh glanced at Koima sitting next to the window, looking out into the night. Her eyes were dry, but Iroh could see the sorrow in them. '_Poor Koima, what about her?' _Iroh thought, '_Has Zuko forgotten about her?'_

Zuko smiled happily, unaware of the emotions of his two companions. The smile looked out of place on his normally sullen face, "We're going home…after three long years! It's unbelievable!" Zuko exclaimed. Iroh saw Koima flinch in the window, but her gaze remained fixed on something in the darkness.

Iroh grunted, "Of course it's unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Why would Ozai change his mind? His brother had always dealt with plots top overthrow him. Why would now make any difference? It didn't sound right in Iroh's mind.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He _cares_ about me!"

Iroh stood up, "I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

Zuko's face darkened, "You don't know how my father feels about me! You don't know anything!"

Koima looked up at them, shocked as she stared at Zuko. Unbelieving what he is saying to his Uncle. Zuko had never acted like this before.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things aren't always as they seem."

"I think you are _exactly_ what you seem! A Lazy, Mistrustful, Shallow Old Man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Zuko's words cut deeply into Iroh's heart like knifes. Zuko turned and stomped away, leaving the hut.

"Uncle…" Koi stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly, "He didn't mean it, uncle. You are not any of those things he said you are." Iroh patted her back, silently thankful for her kind words. She was always able to make him feel better, she had that effect on most people.

Iroh blinked back his tears, not wanting to cry in front of her, "What are you going to choose, Koi?" He asked, "Prince Zuko's going home, and I with him to watch over him. Come with us."

; Koima;

Come with them? Me? I shook my head, "I don't belong.."

Iroh looked down at me, "What? Of course you do." He didn't understand. I knew he wouldn't. "No, I want to. I really do. But an Earth bender in the Fire Nation's main land… I wouldn't survive. I can't go to the Earth Kingdom because I look like their enemy. I'm stuck in the middle. I don't belong in any Nation." Stuck in between Nations, never fully belonging in one. I would be killed either way. Going to the Fire Nation with Uncle Iroh and Prince Zuko would be bad for both of them.

"What will you do then? We can't just leave you."

"I'll be a healer, I guess, a traveling one maybe. I would only be a burden to you in the Fire Nation. I'm happy for both of you. You get to go home! Zuko's going back to his throne! I don't want to be in the way." No matter how much I was happy for Uncle and Zuko, I felt horrible that I didn't want them to go. At their palace is their rightful place. I felt selfish that I wanted to keep them from it.

"Koima."

I looked up into Iroh's kind eyes. He had tears in them also. He kissed me on the forehead, "Are you sure this is what you want?" It took all my will power to nod my head, "Yes."

I felt Iroh sigh, "I want you to be happy. I respect your decision though it hurts me to leave you. You're like a daughter to me, I love you so much. I wish you would come, but it would be no good if you weren't happy. _(I won't be happy either way)_ We will come check on you from time to time."

I smiled, "I would like that."

(The Next Morning)

;Zuko;

"Aren't you forgetting something." Uncle Iroh alleged, "Or should I say _someone_?"

Zuko paused, his sack half on his shoulder. Someone? "Huh?" Uncle Iroh scowled at him, his mouth set in a grim line, "Tell me who is missing, Zuko." He said.

Zuko had to think about it, and then it hit him like a thunderbolt. His sack crashed to the floor of the hut as Zuko ran out the door.

'_Koima! How could I have forgotten her!' _She is his life and he had forgotten all about her because of the news Azula had brought from father. Was Koi going to come? From Uncle's words…it sounded like she wasn't.

"KOIMA!" Zuko shouted for her, hoping that she would reply. The only answer was the birds chirruping in the morning rays. Zuko strained to hear for an answer, but received none. '_Where did she go?' _He wondered frantically, '_When I find her…what will I tell her?' "I'm sorry, forgive me." _Doesn't quite cover it.

"Koima I'm sorry!" He moaned, "I'm sorry I didn't think of you. Please! Please forgive me. I want to talk to you, Please!" He begged. He doubt her for not listening to him. He was selfish and conceited when she had only been nice and caring to him.

The ship was already at port, would they leave without him? But Koi?…

"_KOIMAAAA!"_ Zuko called. His heart sank in his chest. '_Maybe she left also…she left… But I didn't even get to say good bye.'_

Zuko closed his eyes, "Good bye Koi," He said finally. He felt like a traitor, abandoning the very girl he loved and cared for. '_She deserves better than me.' _Zuko turned and left, unaware that a little fish had heard his words. She sat behind a bush, obscured from view unless someone looked directly down from the sky. She had been thinking, wondering what to do when Zuko called her name. She didn't want him to see her the was she was for it had been impossible for her to hold back the tears. She didn't want to keep him back, he needed to go home, she only wished that she could've said 'Good bye' also.

It's better this way.

* * *

**DAMN YOU ZUKO!**

**More emotion. Yeay! I don't know how often I will be able to post. I have a lot to do with school. So when I'm able to get on the computer, I'll post. I'm still in troubled waters with my parents. I'm sorry.**

**I typed this on 7-31-06. Right after I typed the last chapter of The Koi called Bird story. I love this story so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 3

Deception Point

Zuko and Iroh arrived at the ship's rap going up to Princess Azula's ship. Strangely sinister soldiers flanked each side. Iroh glared at each one, not trusting any of them. This was… Iroh struggled to find the right word…unnecessary to have this many soldiers to only bring two people back home. This was wrong on so many levels. There was something planned and Iroh could feel it.

'_Zuko, use your head. Please!'_ He silently begged. But, of course, Zuko was staring up at Azula, no doubt thinking that this was a good dream that went on and on. But soon, it would turn into a nightmare.

Azula smiled at both of them, "Brother…. Uncle. Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come!"

Iroh was wary, but Zuko was still in a dream-like state. The ship's captain came up to Azula, "Are we ready to depart your highness?" He asked regally. Azula smiled, (_Shiver)_ "Set our course for home, Captain."

Zuko was off in a different place, "Home…"

The captain started throwing out sharp orders to the crewmen and soldiers left and right, getting them moving, "You heard the Princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

There was an audible pause as realization dawned on everyone. Iroh's eyes narrowed, he knew it! Zuko was struck dumb with the shock of it. Azula glared at the Captain with snake like eyes, the Captain realized his horribly fatal error, "Your Highness--- I-"

Iroh moved into action with the speed of one 20 years younger, fighting the soldiers that tried to overtake him. His instincts had proven him right: this was a trap. If only Zuko had seen it.

Zuko was in disbelief as he stared at his little sister he had played with since he was two. "You lied to me!"

Azula smirked, "Like I've never done _that_ before!" She turned and walked away out of view. Two soldiers rushed Zuko, he pushed them overboard with ease. Iroh dispatched another soldier, "Zuko! Let's Go!" He yelled.

Zuko's fists flamed into fire daggers as he ran aboard the ship to his sister. Azula smiled when she saw her plan had worked, for the most part at least. "You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want you back home? Except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him!" Zuko was dumb struck by her words… Everything that he had hoped for was now crashing and breaking into pieces. Father thought he was an embarrassment… How could Zuko live with that? His own Father wanted him locked away. Zuko shook the thought from his head, setting his mind to what was happening right now. He and Uncle had to get away.

Zuko charged at Azula, his anger boiling over at being trapped. Azula ducked and weaved, always managing to avoid his blows, making him seem slow and stupid. To add injury to insult, she leaped, scratching three gashes on Zuko's shaved forehead. She was about to zap Zuko again with her lightning, when all of a sudden, Iroh grabbed her and directed the path of the lightning into the mountain. He kicks her over board and she fell screaming into the ocean.

Iroh turned to his nephew, "Zuko! Run!"

Zuko and Iroh ran off the ship and ran away, from Azula, from the city, and the lies…

:;:;Koima;:;:

_What is Zuko's sister doing here? They are suppose to be sailing home to the Fire Nation._ There was a crowd around the balcony Azula was on. She was flanked by creepy looking guards on both sides, no one would dare mess with her.

_What is going on? Where's Zuko and Uncle Iroh?_ I couldn't see them among the guards or in the crowds of people. Were they on the ship? Something told me that this was not good, something was terribly terribly wrong here. I looked up to see Azula holding up a sign, a wanted poster with…

The breath froze in my throat. ZUKO! IROH! Azula began to speak, her words chilling me to the very bone. "Anyone who harbors _these _traitors-" She shook the poster, "-will face the wrath of the Firelord." Oh Agni… What has she done! Zuko and Iroh were supposed to be going home. Azula glared at the people below her, "There will be no where else to hide." Her eyes met mine. Recognition and suspicion shone in the snake like eyes as she stared at me. _Oh shit…_ I looked away quickly and pushed my way through the crowd to escape from her, from everyone. That Evil Bitch.

I gotta go find them. They're out laws now; it's not safe here anymore.

I went back to the hut that we, meaning Zuko and Iroh before they left, were staying at. I went there to collect my few belongings and medicine, and other supplies. I grabbed whatever I could, healing supplies importantly: they might be hurt from escaping from Azula.

_It was all a trap_, I realized, putting bandages into my bag. It made sense; Azula said that the Fire Lord Ozai regretted banishing Zuko and Iroh said that Ozai had never regretted anything.

Where would they be hiding? This is a big world, they could be anywhere.

_They're the only family I got!_ I headed forehead bruised. I headed for the door, _I'm not gonna lose this one!_

**CLAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG!**

I fell down to the ground, my forehead bruised and the air knocked outta me.

"Well well well…Where are _you_ going Fish Girl?"

Azula glared down at me mockingly. Two guards on either side of her. _Oh great. I'm in trouble._

"Princess Azula." I stood up hastily, "Wh-What so I owe this vi-"

"Spare me." Azula snapped, "I asked you a question! Where are you going!" Her fingers were covered in this strands of blue crackling….. What the? Lightning?

"Um…" I looked back up at her, "I'm leaving." That was true, "I'm going back to my old village since Zuko and Uncle Iroh are gone." I lied.

Azula's eyes narrowed, "Oh Really." She wasn't buying it.

"You were going to my brother and Uncle. Where are they! Tell me now!"

"I don't know where they are. The last I saw of them was this morning when they left."

Azula glowered, "Why weren't you with them, after all…" She sneered, "You are my brother's whore."

(Amy Note:// When my lil sis read this, she was like , "Oh no you didn't! Them fighting words!" )

That burned. I had been called a whore on Zhao's ship, rumors that I had been easy…everything! I will not allow this Bitch to say the same. I showed no respect for Zuko's sister, even if I was trembling inside like a leaf. "I am not his whore! We were never like that! I am their **_healer _**and whoring does not account as healing the last time I looked."

Azula didn't even bat an eyelash, "You don't look like any healer I have ever seen. Let me tell you this, Trout: Stay away from Zuko and Iroh. If you don't, you'll be punished along with them." She smirked, "Have a nice day."

_I will get revenge_, I swore as I watched her and the two guards walk away. _I swear it!_

I didn't know what to do. I would be _punished_ also if I went to Zuko and Uncle Iroh. What can I do?

_Don't go after them! _A voice said, _You heard what she said. You don't want that._

No, I won't leave them.

_They left you. Remember?_

_They were going home. I chose to stay._

_You can't go after them._

_Yes I am. They're the only family I got._

_Then how will you find them? _That thought brought me back to reality. How could I be able to find them? I'll try-no- I Will. Who cares what that Bitch said? I'm going to find them no matter what.

Which way? West was my best guess. Cool breeze and no sun in your eyes. I set my feet in that direction and started walking.

* * *

**How do you like that one. Yall already knew what happened, so it was kinda a drag to type up this one……. Maybe some reviews will make up for this one. I'm a Review Whore. Give me more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 4

To find a Prince

They ran hard and fast to escape Azula, they had to get away from her and her lies. Zuko collapsed at the river edge, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Uncle collapsed beside him, his hands on his knees as he panted to regain his breath.

Zuko reached behind his back and brought out his dagger and stared at it. _Father thinks I'm…an embarrassment. _Zuko closed his eyes, _I will not die in defeat. I will survive and prove to him that I am not a failure. I am not a failure at life. _Zuko took his ponytail and slid his knife through it at the base. His hair came away in his hand. He passed the knife to Uncle and Uncle did the same.

I no longer belong to the Fire Nation… We are fugitives… Zuko released his hair and it fell into the river along with Iroh's topknot. They floated on the water and flowed down the stream. 

"Where to now, Nephew?" Uncle asked solemnly. Where could they go? They have no ship, no home now.

"The only place we can go: The woods."

"What about Koima?"

Zuko closed his eyes in pain. Koima's face floated in his mind's eye. What about her… he loved her and he left her for a false dream. They were all she had and Zuko had forgotten about her in his happiness of returning home. If they went back for her they would be turned over to Azula and Koima would be in danger also for being associated with them.

"Zuko." Uncle's hand was on his shoulder.

"She deserves better than this." Zuko said, "I only regret that I didn't tell her how I feel." _She deserves better than me. _Was what Zuko really wanted to say. He could give her nothing. No home. No real Family…Nothing. It would only hurt her to be with him. He couldn't give her the care, love and life she needed and deserved.

Zuko wanted to hold her and tell her that he loved her with all his heart… but now he never would, he had betrayed everything he held dear, and she was alone. They would never be able to see her again.

Zuko sighed, "She'll be happier there… I can give her nothing."

Uncle Iroh looked at him with silent resignation, "I wish her a happy life then. Maybe she'll find someone and have a family. I wish that I can see her one last time." He said sadly.

"So do I."

They took one last look at the village they had escaped. It was only a distant haven that they could never return to. "_Good luck Koima" _both of them said silently. Zuko stood up and blinked away the regret in his eyes, "Let's go."

:;:;:;Koima;:;:;:

(Later that afternoon)

_Follow the river, Follow the river. _People always had a habit of following the river when going somewhere. As in this case. I trudged along the riverbank. Looking for any sign that Zuko or Uncle had been here. No sign yet.

"ZUKO! IROH!" I shouted into the woods. A stir of wings sounded as a Kesol Hawk took off from a bush. Besides that, there was no sound. Silence. Nothing except a faint breeze. Totally alone… I hated being alone. This was unbearable.

_I'm never going to find them. _Dejected, I stop and sat by the river to rest. How stupid I was to think I could find Zuko and Iroh. They might be heading in the totally opposite direction for all I know. I'm wandering out here like an idiot on a mission.

"Stupid!" I punched the ground, leaving a huge crater. I'm so stupid! I'm a little girl in the big vast woods. I have no chance of finding them!

The…Something caught my eye…There! In the rushes! I jumped into the water. It came up to my waist and I waded across the river to the other side. I reached out and picked it up.

It was a ponytail of jet-black hair held together by red cloth… I knew that hair. It was Zuko's!

Why did he cut his hair? Or did he even do it? The water flowed East, so that meant that it came from the West. I hung the ponytail in my belt lest anyone (Azula's guards) else find it and go West also. I was on the right track!

:;Zuko;:

(Later)

"We have to stop, Zuko…" His Uncle panted, "We cannot go on like this. We need rest…(stomach growls)…and food." Zuko sat down, agreeing with his Uncle. But Food? Zuko was not a hunter and didn't know what was safe to eat or not. His stomach growls hungrily as if mocking him.

"You make the fire." Zuko told Uncle, "Make it small. We don't want to make any smoke and give away our position." Uncle nodded and set to the task.

"And I'll see if I can find us something to eat." Zuko took out his knife and set out into the woods with fierce determination. _What kinds of animals are around here?_ He wondered, seeing both large and small tracks in the dirt and grass. _Are they good to eat?_ Zuko couldn't believe that he was actually trekking through the woods in search for food… an intending to kill an animal.

_There's a first for everything._ He stabbed his knife in a tree, almost burying it to the hilt. _Dammit! Why is Agni against me! _Everything is happening to him… Why can't something finally go right for him?

**Chunch…. Chrunch…Chunch… Chrunch….**

Zuko pulled out his dagger and listened… he heard the crunch of leaves underfoot. Zuko ducked quickly, was it a soldier from Azula? Or was it Azula herself looking for him and Uncle?

Above the bushes Zuko could see a crown of black hair. _They aren't going to get me!_ The bad thing was that the person was heading in the direction of their camp!

Zuko clutched the dagger in his hand and crept forward, keeping low to the ground.

_1…2…3! _Zuko leapt from the bushes and tackled the person to the ground and held a knife to its throat.

"Get Off!" The person cried. And all of a sudden, two things hit Zuko at once: The realization of who it was, and a Half-ton boulder. The boulder crashed into Zuko, knocking him off the person and he landed several feet away.  
"AIEEEH!" The knife had sliced through the person's neck when Zuko was knocked off.

Zuko was in a daze, seeing colors and shapes…stars. What hit him? Oh his head! Ouch….

"Koi….ma…?" He muttered, still dazed.

;Koima;

"Koi…ma…?"

I looked over at the man who had tackled me. The voice was unmistakable, "Zuko!" I clapped a hand over the cut in my neck and scrambled over to him. I had thought he was a wild animal that had gotten me…but it was Zuko!

"Are you alright?" I had slammed a half-ton boulder into him… it was amazing that he wasn't dead. I knelt at his side, he tried to get up. He held his head and nodded rather lopsidedly.

"Uh-huh-oy-" His head flopped back to the ground. He was _not _alright.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, "I thought you were an animal…"

I was relieved that I found him…but I don't think he feels the same way.

"Sit up." I helped him to sit straight and helped to support his head. He fell back against me, his head tilted to the side to look up at me. He frowned, "I never knew you had two heads Koi." He muttered, still dazed and confused. Whoa… he was out of it. He was scrambled! it was almost too funny. But now was not the time to laugh.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked. I hoped that I didn't do any serious damage. Oh please Agni! Zuko was silent for a moment, causing me to fear the worst, then gratefully, "…Prince…Zuko. Of….The Fire Nation?"

I sighed, "Who is your Uncle?"

"…Iroh…" Better.

"Do you know where you are?" In the woods, in the Fire Nation.

Zuko looked at me, amused, "In your arms." Okay! Awkward! I pulled away and he sat up by himself, but he still held his head, which seems to have suffered the worst of the collision. He was normal, nothing too damaged.

Zuko groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Why in Agni's name did you attack me?" Nope, he was crazy! It was HE that attacked ME!

"You were trying to kill me! I had to get you off before you slit my throat! I should be asking YOU why YOU tackled ME!" I clapped a hand back over my neck, hissing as the cut stung, "You sliced me! What were you thinking!"

Zuko rolled his head around on his shoulders lazily, "I thought you were Azula or one of her guards-"

"Do I look like AZULA to you!"

"Sorry…"

I sighed, yelling wasn't going to get us anywhere, "Well thank Agni I found you. Where is Uncle?"

"In the woods. I was looking for food."

"Can you stand?" I asked. Zuko nodded and came to his feet shakily. He straightened up and looked at me, "What are you doing here?" He frowned, but there was relief in his eyes, "You're suppose to be at the village."

"I was looking for you and Uncle because Azula now has a bounty on your head. I had to find you." Zuko obviously didn't like that answer.

"You should have stayed there!" Zuko snapped at me for the second time in two days, "Where it's SAFE. You'll get in trouble, it's too dangerous to be with us now."

"No. You are my friend. I won't leave you and Uncle. Plus, there is no going back for me."

"What? Why?"

I took out Zuko's ponytail and looked at it, "Azula already said that if I'm caught out here with you two, I would be punished also. But you both have given me so much, I can't abandon you." _Like you did me. _A cold voice whispered. I pushed it away.

"You're throwing your life away!" Zuko snatched the hair out of my hand and set it aflame. The stench of burning hair filled the air and I covered my nose hastily.

"Azula knows I went to find you. I'm already wanted also, there's no going back." No harm in a little white lie. I was sure that Azula knows who I went to go find, but there might not be a bounty for my head also. But Zuko didn't know that.

"You will go back! Where you're safe!" He wasn't getting it. There was no way I was going to leave them.

I planted my feet in the ground…literally. "I'm sorry Zuko. But that's an order I will not obey." I watched him with a smug smile. I will not be deterred so easily. Neither could I be moved from my implanted feet in the earth….. Ewww. I felt a worm!

Zuko glared at me for a long time….then sighed, "Women." Yes! I won!

I held out the bag of supplies I had collected and showed it to him, "I have food!" I sang. He took it and looked in, "Good, Uncle and I are starving." I pulled my feet out of the ground and shook them off.

"Take me to Uncle, I want to see him."

:;Zuko;:

(Later)

"Uncle Iroh!" Koi launched herself at Uncle, hugging him tightly when she saw him. Uncle fell back under the small girl's tackle; he hugged her just as strongly, "Koima! What are you doing here!" He asked, perplexed on how she could have found them so quickly.

Koima giggled and glanced at Zuko, "Zuko brought me for supper." She said with a big grin. Iroh frowned and Zuko explained what happened. Uncle laughed out loud when Zuko told of how Koima had brained him with a boulder. Zuko rubbed the knot on the side of his head, it was very painful.

Iroh chuckled, "Ah Zuko. You'll soon have another head growing!"

Zuko glared at him, not finding it funny in the least, "Shut up Uncle." He growled. Koima stood up and knelt beside him, "Sit down and let me take a look at it." She commanded, "I have my supplies with me."

Zuko was ready to argue to save what was left of his pride, but then he found himself almost begging for her attention. He had missed her a lot. Zuko sat down with a show of reluctance and allowed her to see to it. While Koima tended to his head she told both him and Uncle what happened at the city; Azula announcing that they were now wanted 'criminals.'

"AAGH!"

Koima pulled her hands away from him, "Hey. You have scratches too. I'm just cleaning them. Hold still. Who did that to you?"

Zuko hissed as Koima worked on the three scratches on his forehead, "Azula." He growled.

Iroh nodded, When Koima looked at him, "So it was all a trap?"

Both men nodded. Koima grimaced sadly, "I'm sorry that you couldn't go home, "She sympathized. Zuko and Iroh were silent, each were thinking about what had transpired. Going home was what they both wanted… but at the moment, they were glad they hadn't gone home….They would've left behind someone very dear to them. If they had gone home, they would've missed her far too much to enjoy being home.

"Home isn't all that great anyway." Zuko broke the silence, "Too many rules…and I hate a lot of the people there."

Iroh agreed with his nephew, if only for Koima's benefit, "Waking up early for council meetings were horrible too." He added.

Zuko felt Koima finish up with the scratches. She pulled away, twisting her neck in the process, she hissed as her own wound began to sting and bleed once more.

Iroh came over to investigate, "Oh Dear, How'd that happen?" Koima got a bandage and put it over the gash to staunch the flow of blood.

"Zuko's knife got me. I'm fine.: She said, assuring him that it was nothing. She tied the bandage on her neck to keep it in place. Zuko sat where he was, chagrined, "It was an accident." He said when Iroh's disapproving eyes met his, "Hell! She smashed a boulder into me!" He tried to justify.

Koima was giving out food and all forgot the incident at the smell of fresh meat.

* * *

Hey, I want more reviews. I typed this a long time ago.

Wow…..When I typed this, it was 4 o'clock in the morning on October 16. My Fall Break. I have work at 7 o'clock…..I'm not even going to bother going to sleep. I'll stay up and watch Avatar reruns. My boyfriend is in Mexico now….Having fun while I type this. Lucky. Give me reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**Warning: Nudity in this scene…. And dirty thoughts. This story is rated M for a reason so don't be surprised about this DRAMATIC change. Some of yall were complaining that there is not enough sexual stuff in it. So now I give you some. Be happy.**

Chapter 5

(Blush)

"Uncle? What are you doing?"

Uncle Iroh crouched by a bush baring a single white/red flower. He looked at it curiously... and hungrily. "I think this might make tea... either that or it is a poisonous plant." He continued to study the plant with a mixture of both suspicion and temptation. Zuko kicked the dirt, scuffing it up in bad temper, "We don't need tea, Uncle! We-Need-Food! Food! Koima's been getting all of our food lately, why can't we pull our own weight?!"

Only a few days ago, after one of his many outbursts, Koima had gone into the woods and reappeared an hour later with a squealing Razorback Squirrel Hog. The Hog's feet had been stuck in solid rock. Koima had caught the Squirrel Hog and levitated the block of earth and hog back to camp, astounding both Zuko and Uncle.

Zuko decided to go fishing, not very Prince-like, but he didn't know how to hunt. "Koima!" He called out, "C'mon, let's go fishing."

No one came, Uncle snickered. Zuko turned on him, irritated, "Where's Koima?"

Uncle shrugged, smiling, "Dunno." He murmerred.

Zuko snorted in frustration, "Fine, I'll go find her myself!" He stomped away from the camp and went into the woods in search for a fish.

: Time Gap:

_Damn Uncle, Damn Avatar, Damn Azula..._ Zuko cursed all of their names in his head. Blaming all of his problems on them instead of himself. None of this was his fault. None of it. Zuko growled under his breath, at the same time kicking a rock out of his path. The small rock turned out to be a big rock hidden under some fallen leaves. Pain shot up Zuko's leg and he hopped for a moment, cursing the rock as well for being so big.

Life wasn't fair. Nothing was fair, and he knew it. He sighed wistfully, wishing that he was back in the palace, maybe taking a nap or working a new firebending move. Either was good for him.

Her clenched his fists, wishful thinking wasn't going to solve any problems! He was out here, starving, no shelter from the bugs, rain or the sun. Things couldn't possible get any wor-

Zuko paused. He heard...singing? _Koi. _He knew. His anger and vexation slowly faded as he listened to her song. How many times has her singing calmed him down? Zuko wanted her to sing more often. She rarely sings...he's noticed. From what little information Zuko has about Koima, he knows that when she was in Zhao's fortress, locked in the cage, he would have her sing for him whenever he wanted it. That's why he called her Bird. A songbird locked away in a cage to sing whenever her Master wishes it. That's as much Zuko could get of her...and truth be told, he didn't really want to know much more about what she had to go through. From his time under the bed at Zhao's fortress after Koima had been saved...

Flashback:

_There was a loud metallic 'Clang!' That almost made Zuko jump. Zhao had thrown an armor plate at the metal cage that Zuko had found Koima in._

"_Bitch!" Zhao snapped, "When I find you you'll wish you've never been born! I will find you! I don't know how you got out or how you escaped, but no matter what, I will get you!"_

_Zuko promised that he would not allow Zhao to even come near Koi, and now, that promise was renewed by the anger Zuko had for Zhao. How could a man hurt a woman so badly? It made Zuko sick with fury._

"_I'll kill you Bird." Zhao hissed, getting up and walking to the cage, stroking the metal bars, "But before I kill you, I'll have a little fun, Hmm?" Zuko was sickened by what he heard next. _

"_Yes….fun. I'll take you first. Then make you beg for more. After we're done with that, I'll tie you up and slowly tattoo my name all over your body, not stopping at the initials, but the whole name. Admiral Zhao. Then we'll have some more fun in your own blood." Zhao started chuckling, making Zuko's skin crawl._

"_But why keep you to myself? When I'm through… I'll give you to the men. I'm sure they'll find a use for you. If that doesn't kill you, then burning you alive will. What's more fun then burning up a pathetic little bird? Nothing."_

_Zuko was thankful that he didn't eat any dinner earlier or he was sure he would've thrown it up hearing Zhao's plans for Koima._

'_You sick Bastard!' Zuko thought angrily, 'I promise I will kill you before you even get to see her again. You will die and burn in hell before I let that happen!'_

_(End Flash back)_

Zuko pulled himself from his memories to the past. He was thankful that Zhao is dead and out of Koima's life. He can't hurt her anymore.

He could still hear Koima singing. Where was she? Zuko followed her singing...

"_When the new day is dawning_

_the lark doth ascend_

_If I could but speak to her_

_I'd make her my friend._

_She would tell of her journey_

_to the lands of the sea,_

_where the soft fields of cloud_

_like pillows do lie._

_She would sing of the earth _

_far below that she'd seen,_

_all patched in a quiltwork_

_of brown, gold and green._

_As she wings on the zephyrs_

_of smooth morning breeze_

_to rise from the meadows,_

_the hills or the trees._

_With the evening come down,_

_little bird, cease thy flight_

_'til the blue peaceful morning_

_awakes from the night."_

The last notes faded on the still air filling Zuko with a strange sense of loss. Koima's singing was rare and beautiful, a treat for anyone within hearing range.

Zuko came out from behind a tree, expecting to find her earthbending of picking flowers...whatever she does when no one is around.

Zuko looked up at where he had heard the singing come from... his eyes went wide. His heart started to pound but he could not tear his gaze away from her.

Koima wasn't earthbending or picking flowers...she was...was bathing!

_Oh dear sweet Agni..._ Zuko's mouth was dry as bark. Koi had her back to him... and she wasn't wearing anything. He could see his hand print scar on the small of her back, a painful reminder of the possessive tattoos that had marred her skin. Zhao had carved the characters of his initials into her back to claim her. But he was long gone now. Both Zuko and Koi had watched the water spirit drag him down to the depths... no one could've survived that. On the side of her neck, where the bandage had been covering, a small red scar showed, still healing. Zuko felt a moment of guilt. He was sorry that he had been drastic and had thought her to be Azula. But he also felt that he had been punished sufficiently. The monsterus bruise had faded awhile ago, but there was still tenderness on one side of his head. Koima could hit hard if she wanted to...

Zuko could see the swell of Koi's bottom just above the crystal clear water. He swallowed hard.

_Duck you fool!_ A voice shouted in his mind. He dropped to all fours behind a screen of bushes just as Koi was turning around towards where he was. Zuko was down on his hands and knees, peering through the leaves to look even though every sensible thought was screaming "_No! Don't do it! This is wrong!" _But Zuko was only thinking "Now Jin has nothing over me." Remembering that Jin had looked at Koima while they were guarding the showers as she was taking a shower right before they landed at the North Pole.

Zuko wanted to see if Koima looked like she did in his dreams... Zuko succumbed to his curiosity and peered out of the bushes at her. Koi's long black hair fell down in wet streams over her back and chest, partially obscuring his view of her breasts. She was small and skinny, this he already knew, but she looked like a tiny little china doll. Her breasts were not large, but full and defined, just enough for his hands to cover, Zuko thought... Her stomach was flat and toned, like the rest of her body. Zuko was so close to her that he could see the water drip down her skin in tiny rivulets.

Zuko had to shake himself. He could NOT be dreaming. She was more beautiful in real life than what she appeared in his dreams... but in his dreams, he was able to kiss and caress her.

He could not show her he loves her... there were too many things to worry about. What shes been through...

Koima ducked her head under the water and resurfaced, massaging her scalp and sighing with pleasure.

"Ahhhh... Much better." She wiped the water droplet s off her skin with a hand so as to dry off faster. Zuko wanted to touch that skin, the very portrait of beauty. He wanted to lick those stray water droplets off, he wanted to kiss those perfect lips once more... if had been so long.

But the Dream...

Zuko grimaced at the feeling of sickness that always appeared whenever he thought back to that dream. It was the dream he had the night that Koima had told him the story of what had happened three years ago on that night her parents were killed and she was captured by Zhao...

_She pulled away from him, slapping his hands away. "Don't touch me! I hate you! You're worse than Zhao! I **trusted** you!" Her words stopped Zuko's heart, stopping everything in him. He was worse than Zhao; he had betrayed her trust. She had trusted him…and he had been trying to force her…he had almost raped her…_

What if she had actually said that to him now. He couldn't bare it. It would kill him. What had Zhao done to her that made her so scared and hesitant of male company?-- Oh Agni.

Koi pulled her hair up of her skin, pulling it up and tying it into a messy bun.

There was a pale scar on Koi's right breast, there, there was a small piece of Zhao's acts. A bite mark.

Zuko swallowed back the lump in his throat as he stared at the raised scar on her skin. No wonder Koi is wary of any man besides him and Uncle. Her past was so painful. She's been so deeply traumatized... it was amazing that she had recovered as much as she had. _I love her... could she ever love me back?_ Not as a brother as which she had always said, but as a lover. Zuko gazed up at Koima's face... so calm, content, relaxed. She was happy singing in the water. Zuko smiled wistfully.

Koima looked up at the darkening sky, watching a small flock of geese flying south and sighed, "Time to go..." She got out of the water and went to put her clothes back on. Zuko watched her get dressed. He shifted uncomfortably; his pants had gotten tighter.

Koima slipped her shirt back on and strolled away back in the direction of the camp...softly singing her song...

"_With the evening come down,_

_little bird, cease thy flight_

_'til the blue peaceful morning_

_awakes from the night."_

Zuko smiled faintly as he watched her go.

:;: Koima;:;

"Uncle! What happened?!" I ran to his side. He was swollen and covered in a horrible red rash! He grins rather lopsidedly due to the swelling on one side of his face.

"Well I thought a flower I saw was a type that makes a rare tea... but it turns out it wasn't. It was a poisunus one."

Oh great, this is bad. Heaven help me. This was bad.

"which flower was it?"

He pointed at a shrub baring no flowers. I knew what it was. How could he mistake the white jade for tea?!

"What the hell?!"

Zuko had appeared, he stared at Uncle in amazement and disgust, "Holy Shit! What happened?"

While Uncle explained it to Zuko, I went to go see if I could find anything that could take down the swelling and control the rash. I couldn't find anything.

"... if the rash spreads, it will reach my throat I will suffocate and die." Zuko groaned, rubbing his head, "Uncle..."

I slapped Uncle's hand away, "Stop scratching. You'll bleed!" I looked at Zuko, " I don't have anything that will help. We have to do something. We need help..."

Zuko pondered what to do, his fist under his chin, taking on a pensive look. I smiled faintly... he looked so mature in that pose. I locked it in my mind. I couldn't explain it, but I felt a little flurry in my stomach from just watching him. He looked cute... Whoa! I was amazed with myself, Where had that thought come from? I shook it away, but I could feel my cheeks go red.

"Well we can't go to the Earth Nation, they might recognize us and we would be killed..." "And we can't go to the fire nation, they'll turn us over to Azula." Uncle added.

They looked at each other. We all three nodded, "Earth Nation it is then."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE!**

**I got the dialogue wrong. Well who cares. It's my fucking story! I like this chapter... It one I've been waiting to write...lots of feeling in it. It when the reader can really get into Zuko's mind. Kinda perverted, I know, but hell, Zuko is a GUY! And GUY'S have those kinda thoughts. You as well as I do know this from reading other M-rated stories. LOL. So leave me some reviews. I want reviews! Or I'll make you wait longer. **

**And I am royally Pissed at the lack of reviews I'm getting on Run Away. I only got two new reviews on that story and so many of you had been complaining about me not posting! Well I would post if I had some ENCOURAGING! So I will post the new chapter after this one. And If I don't get enough reviews, I'm taking the story off. So if you want to read it. Go to my profile and click on the story. It's almost finished. And I would like yall to read the ending. Amy**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar...I still don't own Avatar...I still don't own Avatar...

Chapter 6

Doe-eyed Annoyance

"I've never seen you before. Are you travelers?" The girl that happened to be my age asked as she slathered ointment on Uncle's rash. The hut was a healers hut, it felt like home almost. I felt so comfortable there.

She was the first person that saw Zuko and she had hastily took care of Uncle. I narrowed my eyes. She looked a bit too happy with taking care of Zuko's uncle.

Zuko pulled the lip of his hat down over his amber eyes, shading them away from the girls scrutinizing eyes, "Um, Yes we are travelers." I was seated behind Zuko, looking around the room at all the medical supplies and watching a young man bandaging another.

The girl looked back over her shoulder at Zuko, her doe-eyes scrutinizing, "Well do you have names?"

Zuko paused, "Um. Of course we have names... mines...uh Lee? And this is my Uncle...Mushi." Uncle glared at Zuko from behind the girl's back. "Yes, Lee was named after his father. So we just call him Junior." Koima hid a smile from behind Zuko. The girl's eyes went to mine, waiting for mine. Oh. "And I'm... Akina." The first name that popped into my mind. It was Hatus' daughter, and Akiro's little sister at the port of AnYun.

"I'm Lee's sister."

"Well I'm Song. And it's nice to meet you."

Song finished up on Uncle 'Mushi'. "Would you like to stay for dinner? You all must be tired and hungry." Uncle and I were about to jump at the chance for some home cooked meal... but Zuko brought up a good point, "I'm sorry, But we must be going."

Song looked disappointed, I suppose Uncle and I did too, "That's a pity. My mother always makes too much roast duck."

Uncle cut in, "Where do you live exactly?"

Roast Duck for Dinner Tonight!

:;:;Zuko;:;:

The woman, Song's mother, cooked their meal in the small kitchen as Uncle hung over her shoulder, stealing small bites whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

"Yow!"

Song's mother shook a now-dented metal spool at his Uncle, "Don't you put that finger in that pot again! Next time you'll lose it!"

Zuko snickered from his place next to the window. He stayed aloof, away from everyone. He watched Koima-Akina having a pleasant conversation with Song. Koima giggled and nodded with what Song was saying. He realized that this was the first time that Koima has been with a girl her own age... any girl for that matter.

Song and Koima sat cross-legged on the floor beside him, his ears caught part of their conversation and keeyed in.

"...So are you a bender?" Koima asked Song.

"No. I wish I was. Are you?"

"Yea."

Song's eyes widened, "You're old enough to be in the Army. Why don't you join?"

Zuko glanced at Koima.

"I won't let her."

They looked at him. Koima gave him a small smile and went back to Song, "Yep, and I don't know how to fight and I don't like to fight." She added with a small frown.

Zuko knew more than Koima would let on. She didn't want to kill people. She had killed two men a few years ago... one that had tried to rape her, and one who tried to kill her. At the North Pole, there had been a war going on... Koima had fought with Zhao... But she had also fought his soldiers. No doubt killing more. But Koima would not think of it. Zuko didn't know if the men were dead and if she had caused their deaths. But the two previous deaths haunted her even to this day.

"What about you Lee?" Song gazed up at him from doe-brown eyes, "Are you an Earthbender?"

Zuko smirked, if only she knew, "No." He replied curtly. The girl's eyes were starting to irritate him. Why did she keep looking at him like that? It's annoying.

He stood up and mumbled something about needing some fresh air. He left the little home.

;Koima;

Song stared off after Zuko as he left and went outside. She sighed and looked at me, her eyes secretive, "Your brother is nice looking."

That one comment caught me off guard, "Wha? Good looking? Z-Lee?!"

Song nodded, not noticing my obvious shock. "Yes. I think he is. I like him." A weird sensation filled me and I want nothing more for her to than dissapear. Song like Zuko?! No. I won't allow it. Wait! What am I thinking?! It's Zuko, But why do I feel like I have to keep Song away from him? Any girl for that matter?

Song nudged me, "Does he have someone? Does he fancy another girl?" She waited expectantly. I surprised myself by nodding, "Yes he does." I said, almost defiantly, "They're engaged actually. A pretty girl. Sorry." I said, without one ounce of pity in me. Song's face fell, "Oh..."

Why did I do it? Why did I lie to her, saying that Zuko already had someone... I was jealous. But the fact of her liking Zuko... any someone liking Zuko like that, made my stomach turn sour and my face go hot. Strange. Was I getting sick?

"Girls. Dinner!"Song's mother called to us.

"Akina, can you get your brother and tell him?" Uncle asked with a wink.

I stood up and nodded. I went outside, glad to be out of Song's presence if only for a moment.

Zuko was leaning against a support beam and staring off into the night. I crept up to him without being noticed. Or so I thought.

"You're about as quiet as a Rhino." Zuko cast a slow glance at me from over his shoulder, he smiled at me teasingly. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I had first expected. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "I can never sneak up on you anymore." I sighed and stepped up beside him and looked off into the night with him. The moon was a crescent and the stars were bright and twinkled in the black night.

Zuko yawned, "So why are you out here. I thought you were having 'lady-talk' with that one girl."

I shook my head, "No. It's time for dinner. Come eat."

"Can I ask you a question first Koi?"

I shrugged, "You just did... Yes, go ahead." I added when I saw him raise a eyebrow.

"Who is this pretty girl that Lee is engaged to?"

He asked with an amused expression.

Uh Oh. I thought quickly, trying hard not to look embarrassed at being caught in my lie.

"Well if I said that you were available Song would've been trying to 'Woo' you all night. I only saved you the work of fending her off."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "By doing it yourself?" he chuckled.

I blustered, "Okay then. Next time you are on your own. I was only saving you the trouble of telling her yourself. I thought I was making it less painful. Never mind then."

"Hey, Hey." Zuko frowned, "Don't be like that. Thank you for doing that."

"Lee! Akina! Dinner!" We heard Song's mother call. Zuko didn't move, instead, he kept looking at me, as if wondering about something. I blushed under his gaze and mumbled a quick, "Let's go." Finally, he nodded and we went inside.

The dinner was delicious. I haven't had this good of a meal since...since. I felt my eyes well-up as I watched the Uncle and the others eat the roast duck and fried rice. I blinked the tears away. Mother made food like this.

Song's mother passed Zuko a plate of food, "My daughter tells me that you are refugees. We are refugees ourselves."

Song nodded, "When I was a little girl, the Firenation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father."

I bowed my head, remembering my own. Zuko was the same, "I haven't seen my father in many years." Same here. My father had been my best friend, I was closer to him then my mather almost. Mama would always want me to stick around the house and clean, "Like proper girls should" She would always say. But no. I liked being outside and exploring, fighting my father, wrestling. I was more tomboy then a girl.

Though I am small, my father taught me to beat any boy who challenged me to a game of wrestling. I won most of the time, using my opponents weight against them. Memories like those made me wish I did die that night...so I could be with them...

Song looked pitifully at Zuko, her big doe-eyes making my eyebrow twitch with irritation, "Oh, is your father fighting in the war too?"

I saw Iroh glance at Zuko. Zuko sat down the bowl of noodles, "Yeah..."

:;Zuko;:

It was time to leave, dinner was through and they needed to be going. Koima was saying her goodbies to that Song girl, though it was a bit constrained, he could tell, and Iroh was complementing on the food.

Zuko's feet were itching to be on the move again.

"Thank you for the duck," Iroh praised, "It was excellent!"

Koima nodded her agreement, "It was delicious. Thank you for the left overs." They would be eating well for the next few days, providing that Uncle didn't eat it all.

Song's mother bowed, "You're welcome. It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such...gusto!"

Koima and Song giggled at Iroh's expression of contentment, "Much Practice."

Zuko had enough, Song's eyes were aggravating him. Iroh's voice called out to him, "Lee, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

_Uncle..._ Zuko turned and bowed, a bit stiffly, "Thank you." Finding that more than enough, he turned and walked away.

"I know you don;t think there's any hope left in the world." Song called after him, "But there is hope: The Avatar has returned."

Zuko scowled, Stupid Girl. " I know."

Uncle and Koima followed after him when Song and her mother went back inside away from the night air.

"That was a nice meal." Uncle patted his stomach. Koima agreed whole-heartedly. Zuko heard a noise and looked off to his right where an Ostrich-Horse stood, tied up, and eating its fodder. He glanced back over his shoulder at the house. No one was there. Perfect. Now they didn't have to walk anymore.

Iroh saw what Zuko had in mind, "What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness."

Zuko got the ostrich-horse, "They're about to show us a little more kindness. Well?" He waited for Uncle and Koi.

Uncle got on behind Zuko, seeing the sense in what he meant. Koi was a harder to comply.

"C'mon Koi. Let's get moving."

"No. This is wrong Zuko. It's stealing. We can't"

"Koima. Get on. We can't walk the whole way."

"Zuko. Get _down._ This is wrong and you know it. I won't steal."

Zuko had an idea, "Koima, we will cover more ground this way. Aren't you tired of walking? How about this... When I am Fire lord, I will send payment to these people for the bird and extra for the trouble. Does that sound good to you?" He made a deal.

Koima looked at him suspiciously, "Do you promise?"

Zuko nodded knowing that he got her, "Of course."

Koima sighed derisively, "Okay," She took Zuko's hand and he pulled her up between him and Uncle.

Koima held unto him as they vanished into the night.

:The Next Day:

"Why the hell would it need a name? It's a bird!"

"Oh come on Zuko. We can't keep called the him "it" the whole time. Plus, I think it's a cute name."

"You named it, Kotori, Koima."

"So? What's wrong with it? Unless you have a better name to call him?"

Zuko knew he was beaten. Koima knew he he was. She beamed at him, "Either that... or I was going to name it Junior."

Zuko glowered at Koima's and Uncle's laughter, "Fine! It's Kotori."

* * *

**Haha. I put a little of me in there as Koi. lol. I'm going babysitting tonight from 9-3am. So I'm looking for some stories to read when the kids go to sleep...**

**Well, Hoped you like. I HATE SONG! Seriously. Being all hussy and sluttish, showing Zuko her leg and pretending she understands him. She was eye-fucking him the whole time during dinner! Did yall see that?! God!**

**Anywayz... Review and tell me any deaths you have for Song. I'd LOVE to hear them. Tata for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Li-Shoi

"Uncle, stop it now." Zuko groaned, "This is embarrassing!"

Uncle Iroh only grinned at the people passing by their small place on the street corner, "Oh come now nephew. This is the only way we'll be able to eat. Don't you agree, Koi?"

Koima looked up from her sewing and smiled faintly at Zuko, "He's right you know. Unless we want to eat out of the trash, this is the best way."

Zuko grumbled irately, "But we are royalty, these people should be giving us anything we want."

"And they will," Uncle winked at him, "If you ask nicely."

A young woman was passing by when Iroh called out to her, "Spare a coin for a weak old man?" he begged, looking as pitifully cheerful as he could. The woman smiled and tossed a copper that landed in the straw hat upturned to catch money, "Here you go."

"Your coin in appreciated but not as much as your smile." Iroh flattered the woman. She giggled and flashed him a grateful white grin.

"See." Uncle counted the coins in the hat, "We have enough to eat for a few days unless Koima wants to earn more with her singing?"

"Wish I could Uncle. But I would sound like a screamer bird. My throat still hurts from yesterday."

_Well at least we had a decent meal for once._ Zuko smiled inwardly. Koi's singing was a treat for everyone and had made Zuko cheerful for a few minutes while listening. They got the most gold and a lot of cheering.

Koima tied off a knot and bit it to break the string. She handed Zuko his shirt, "There. The rip is gone."

"Thanks." Zuko murmured.

Koima settled back against Kotori and sighed petting the bird's feathers, "How long have we been here?"

Zuko shook his head, "Too long." Koima was starting on the next ripped article of clothing when a man sauntered up to them. No good mirrored in his cocky gait.

The man pulled out a gold coin and showed it to Uncle, "You're going to have to work for this one old man." He grinned meanly.

Zuko was about to tell the man to shove off in a 'nice way.' But Iroh didn't seem angered, "Of course." And he launched into a song about the girls of Ba Sing Sei being to pretty. He finished and waited for the coin. The man withheld it, "Anyone can sing. Dance old man!" The man took out his two broadswords and begun slashing at Uncle's feet, making him dance to avoid injury. Koima looked up, pale faced, "Uncle!"

Uncle fell down, tired and the gold coin was tossed into the straw hat. Zuko wished he could kill the man, embarrassing them in front of the whole market. But what the man did next was even worse to further their embarrassment...mostly Koima's.

He took out another gold coin and sneered, kneeling in front of Koima, "How about another gold coin for some fun?" he suggested as he waved the coin in her face, leering suggestively.

Zuko burned with rage. How could someone suggest such a thing in the presence of him and his Uncle?! Zuko was standing to deal with the perverted man...when all of a sudden, Koima did something very unexpected. She smiled and took the coin from the man. Just as the man smiled... she flung her hand forward and chucked the coin into the street where a group of children descended on it and ran off yelling and laughing.

Koima glowered at the man, her gold eyes glaring daggers into his enraged ones, "No. You couldn't pay me enough money to even be in your presence. Go to a whore house. I'm not for rent."

This was the first time Koima had ever stood up for herself in front of a man. Zuko was amazed.

The man took out his swords and brandished them menacingly, his face red and burning from the insult, "You little cunt! That will cost you dearly! No one makes a fool of Li-Shoi!"

Suddenly, the ground under Li-Shoi gave way and he sank three feet before it hardened once again. He yelled with surprise and rage, waving about trying to pull himself out. Zuko and Uncle looked at Koima. Her face was set in angry concentration, her hands laced together making the ground hold Li-Shoi firmly.

Li-Shoi struggled futily to break free of the hard earth. Though it was a pity he didn't sink up to his mouth. His curses were attracting unwanted attention...

"You Bitch! You dirty little Bitch! Let me go now before I kill you!" He grunted and strained to get his legs out. Koima beamed like a little child that has learned a new trick. She tisked the angry man, "Language like that won't loosen up the Earth. You need to be more respectful to women or it will get you in big trouble in the future." She grinned teasingly.

Li-shoi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Okay, this was ridiculous. Zuko shook his head and straightened up, "C'mon, Koi, Uncle. It doesn't look like he'll quiet down any time soon. Let's move. Someone will let him out...eventually."He smirked, "Good job Koi."

Koima and Uncle got up and mounted Kotori. Li-Shoi did not stop yelling at them as they wandered off to find a more quieter place to settle down.

"I'll get you! Don't sleep tonight when Li-Shoi is out for blood! I'll get YOOOOUUUUU!"

Koima rode between Uncle and Zuko, holding onto Zuko in the front, "Now that is getting annoying. Do you think someone would let him out...?" Zuko glanced at her face, seeing the worried, yet pleased frown. Zuko shook his head, "Nah, they'll bury him completely, to stop his shouts."

He looked back at the grounded man, who was now using his broadswords to dig himself out... an idea formed in Zuko's mind...

:Koima:

The next morning, after moving off from the city, I happened to notice two broadswords strapped to Zuko's pack. Those weren't there yesterday? They looked like the ones that repulsive man, Li-Shoi, had carried. The hilts were worn and looked old. My mind went back to the man in the blue mask and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. His broadswords were more elegant and looked more expensive, with silver hilts.

"Zuko. Where did you get these?" I touched the tip of one of the swords carefully.

"Oh, those?" Zuko looked up from his breakfast by the fire, "Um... I stole them. We need something to defend ourselves without using firebending."

I gave him a look, but I couldn't help but smiling, "Who... Who did you steal them from Zuko?"

He smiled faintly and I could see the miscevious glint in his eye as he said it, "Why, from our friend Li-Shoi of course."

Well that was good. I felt a bit better that I won't wake up in the middle of the night with a sword pressed to my throat. I picked one up and swung it experimentally, I lost my balance and stumbled along with the swing. "Yike!" It was heavy!

"Please don't do that." Zuko sighed exasperated, his eyes wide, "Dear Agni, you'll lose a foot if you're not careful."

I mumbled an appology and as carefully as I could I put the sword back with its partner by the sacks.

"You know how to use these?"

"Yeah. A bit. Uncle taught me how. Plenty people know how to use them. Especially ones that are not benders. They have to have some way to defend themselves."

"Oh."

I sat down next to Zuko and grabbed a mango from the provision pack for my breakfast and began eating.

Zuko finished his meager meal and leaned against a tree, looking bored and irritated. I had noticed that last night he was moving around a lot. _Probably couldn't sleep. I understood. _The ground was not the softest place to sleep, especially if you are use to sleeping in a bed. As for me, I had slept on much more uncomfortable things than the bare ground. A metal cage was not comfy.

"I'm bored. This whole place is boring." Zuko grumbled, "I hate the outdoors. Give me a room anytime."

I disagreed, "What's so boring about it? I rather be outside. There's much to see and you get to move around anywhere that you want. Plus, It's peaceful. Quiet. No noise from people and carts. No chocking dust that makes your eyes sting. I wish everywhere was like this."

Zuko scoffed, "I'd die of boredom."

I gave him a look, "Honestly. Can't you at least enjoy the silence?"  
"I would if you would stop jaw-flapping."

Ouch. That hurt., I glared at the lazy ungrateful prince. He yawned as if to mock me. Fine. If he wanted some quiet, I'll give it to him! I stood up and stalked off.

A nice long walk will help me cool off. This wasn't the first time that Zuko had thoroughly irritated me this past week. He complained far too much! He doesn't realize how good he's got it! I would have given my left leg to be out here when I was in that cage. Look at him!

I scowled at Zuko, his eyes closed lazily and a frown on his face, _You can be so ungrateful._ I said under my breath.

Uncle hadn't noticed me leaving the camp, he was snoring away still beside Kotori.

* * *

**Sorry its been awhile. I've been kinda down about stuff. **

**I'm leaving on Saturday to go see the set up for the winter X-games in Colorado. I'll be snowboarding and stalking Shaun White! YAAA! Hehe. I wonder... Does any of my reviewers live in Aspen, Colorado? If you do, let me know!**

**Does anyone know when the new season of Avatar comes out? I have no idea and I would like any information on it.**

**Oh yall. I decided that this is going to be the last Koi story... sorry. I have no ideas for a trilogy. Well, At least yall will know that there will be romance in this story. Lol. Yeay.**

**Well, don't forget to leave reviews. If you don't... I'll hold off as long as I want. Truly, I can hold out for years if need be. So review. All it requires is a click of a button and a few words, or are yall so lazy that you won't give and "Hoorahs" to the person that is writing you this story for your own enjoyment? Go on I Dare you! PRESS THE BUTTON! Or no... wait. Don't press the button! (reverse psychology) Ha! I tricked you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 8

The Bite

_Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!_

Agni damn that thing. I scratched at the bite on my leg. It stung underneath my pants and it hurt to scratch... but it was agony not to.

_It's nothing. _I tried to convince myself, _Just a small insect bite. Don't be a baby. You've been through worse. _

But what had bitten me? I had been walking through the woods and all of a sudden, it felt like I was being stabbed with a red hot knife in my right thigh on the outside, a handspan from my hipbone. I struck the place with a cry, the pain increased, the whole leg inflamed.

Afterwards, I hadn't found the bug or whatever it was.

I walked back to camp, trying not to think of the bug bite and fully intent on ignoring Zuko. But he wasn't there for me to ignore. Uncle was awake and packing our supplies to store on Kotori. He saw me and grinned, "Ah! There you are. We must get a move on... do you know where Zuko is?"

"No. And neither do I care."

Uncle raised an eyebrow, but wisely kept his comments to himself. I restrained from scratching the bite on my leg, it burned painfully. Dammit.

It wasn't before Zuko came back from wherever he was. He hefted two bags of...coins?

"Zuko, Where did you get that money?" Uncle asked, amazed. Zuko shrugged, "I did a job for a wealthy man and he paid me." (A.N://We know the REAL story)

;Zuko;

Zuko slipped the money bags into their travel packs and tied them tight. It was time to get a move on while the air was still cool from the night. Uncle got on Kotori behind him and Koi got on behind Uncle.

Wait. Something was wrong here. Koi had always sat between Zuko and Uncle... He shrugged it off and kicked Kotori into moving. The Ostrich-Horse set off at a fast trot.

;:Koima:;

"Comfortable back there missy?" Uncle asked. I stopped scratching my leg quickly, "Yeah. I'm good."

I wish I was fine. I was falling off the end of Kotori. I was used to holding onto Zuko when we ride. It was more comfortable there. I shook my head . My feelings were still hurt from his comment earlier.

We rode on in silence, every once in a while the canteen would be passed around for a drink but besides that, no one would talk.

My thoughts drifted to the past weeks and days we've been outside. There was no map or anything so I didn't know where we were. I doubted that even Uncle knew. Because we spent so much time outside and away from the Fire Nation, I was able to practise my earthbending. I was getting steadily better by Uncle's standards. When I twist my my heel into the ground, a tower of rock would shoot up about 10 feet.

All I had to do was aim. Coming directly up from beneath something was difficult for me. I would use bushes as targets. I hadn't completely gotten it yet. But I was close.

_ACK! _I scratched at the bite furiously, gritting my teeth in agitation. DAMMIT TO HELL!

"Koima? Are you alright?" I saw Uncle looking back at me, his eyes on the spot that I had been scratching.

Zuko halted the bird and looked back at both of us. Impatience clearly seen on his scarred face. I didn't meet his eyes, "I'm fine. Just an itch. Nothing to worry about." I said in a bored tone to be more convincing. Zuko gave me a long look that I avoided. Couldn't he mind his own business?! Finally, Zuko turned back around and continued on.

I avoided scratching the bite for the rest of the day. Which was harder than I had thought.It felt as if my leg was being pricked at with a dozen of tiny little needles. It made my skin crawl and I held down the urge to shiver from the unpleasantness.

But by the next morning... it had gotten worse.

While Uncle was cooking breakfast and Zuko was off doing whatever, I went behind some bushes away from camp. Pulling down the waistband of my pants I looked at it for the first time. What I saw made me feel sick.

The bite was swollen and red, the size of a Pompun fruit. The edge of the bite stung like a million needles when the cool air touched it.

_Dear Agni, what bit me? _I had never seen anything like this. Last night it had been hard to sleep. I had scratched at it so much that it bled through the coarse material of my pants.

_It'll go away once I stop scratching it. _I looked around and grabbed a leaf which I identified as a dock leaf and pressed it to the infection. A white hot bolt of pain shot through my leg and I fell to my knees, gasping for air, trying to will away the pain._ Oh Agni... Ow..._ I moaned.

:Zuko:

_Koima's been acting strange lately.._ Zuko thought as he watched Koima come back into camp. She hadn't spoken to him since yesterday morning and now she seemed to be favoring her right leg. A dark spot caught his eye. A couple inches below her hip on the front if her thigh.

Koima caught him looking at her. Her eyes narrowed, "I don't like being stared at. What's your problem?"

Zuko frowned, "What's _my _problem? What's _your _problem? You've been acting strang-"

"Oh how observant of you." Koi bit back, "You notice _everything_ don't you. Why don't you mind your own business and leave me alone!?"

The cup of tea dropped out of Uncle Iroh's hand and splattered on the grass. He stared at Koima, astounded. He had never ever seen her like this before. He collected himself and poured another cup, muttering, "Hmmm... Must be her time of the month. Huh, Poor girl."

Zuko gaped disbelieving but quickly recovered, "I will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"I know it's fine!"

"I'm glad you know!"

"Oh Shut Up!"

Zuko and Koi marched away from each other to opposite sides of the camp, both in high bad temper. Iroh could feel tremors under his feet... Koima was angry...very angry.

_This is the first spat both of them have ever had with each other..._ Iroh though amused. He saw Zuko grumbling and muttering to himself, kicking holes in the dirt and cursing.

Iroh switched over to Koima. She was doing the same only she was punching holes in the ground all the way up to her elbow.

Zuko scowled and kicked another hole, _What is with her? I was only concerned and she bites my fucking head off! She has no right talking to me like she did. Observant?! HA! Anyone can see that she's been quiet and limping. _Zuko glanced over at Koima's back, _If she wants to be left alone, I'll leave her alone!_

:Koima:

The ride was agonizing, every jouncy step pf Kotori made the pant fabric rub up against the bite. After riding for half of the day, the pant leg was even more spotted with blood.

Behind Uncle, I was feeling a bit...off. Off meaning that I wasn't feeling normal. I kept thinking of the most random of things.

_I wonder if shoes come in Kotori's size? _And , _I wonder if someone can live standing on their head? _Stupid and silly but I kept thinking of them...

I started to think that the bite on my leg must've come from that prickly pig I ate under the water... Huh? I shook my head. Where had that thought come from? My leg didn't itch anymore... my whole leg felt numb. I couldn't feel the ostrich under me anymore... Whoops!

THUNK!

I fell to the ground in a heap. I had slid of Kotori.

"Koi!?" Uncle jumped off and came to my side. Zuko stopped the bird and jumped off also, but he kept his distance.

Realization dawned on me. I fell?

Uncle knelt by me, making me sit up, "Koima? What happened? Did you injure something?" He lifted my into a sitting position and checked the back of my head. I waved him away lazily, "I'm...fine. Just slipped.." I blinked, three Iroh faces swam in my vision. I rubbed my eyes, "I'm fine. I just slipped." I repeated.

Iroh looked my over critically, "Well, you seem to e okay. C'mon. On your feet Koi."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

My right leg collapsed underneath me and I fell, landing hard on right side. My leg exploded in hot pain, "AAIIIIEEEHHH!" My leg was on fire all the way up to my ribs was a pulsing ache.

"Koima!" Zuko and Iroh shouted.

* * *

**Oh Crap... **

**I had to add a bt more drama to this. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be branching off from the episodes and goign off on my own. Just as a warning that I won't be fllowing the episodes anymore. I have alot to write. I had alot offun at the winter X-Games. Yall check my profile and go to my myspace. It's not blocked anymore so yall can see some pics. Send me a friend request if you have a myspace! That way, you'll get quicker updates on when I will post more chapters! And I always enjoy seeing what my readers look like! Well, Byez for now! Oh! I have a Gaia account too! My name Is Koiya-chan! Send me a message! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Koima.

**Sorry about the wait. My life is going through hell right now. I'm risking a lot just to post this. I'm grounded. It was either going to be today... or three months from now. Be grateful! And Review!**

Chapter 9

Secrets

"It's her leg!" Zuko said, "Some thing is wrong with her leg."

Uncle gently moved Koima onto her back, "Is he right Koi?" He asked, "Is it your leg?"

Through her tears, Koi nodded. Iroh could see her eyes were bloodshot and sweat glistened on her forehead. He hadn't noticed this earlier. She had been behind him the whole time, so how could he notice this change in her? "What's wrong with your leg honey? Tell me, is it broken?"

Koi shook her head, "Bite. Something bit me... yesterday." She groaned.

"Where?  
Koi held a shaking hand over the spot on her thigh, not touching it. Iroh saw the blood stain on her pants, under it was the bite. He couldn't look at it out here. They needed to find a place where they could camp. It was already afternoon and it would rain soon. Ominous grey clouds had began to accumulate overhead...

"Uncle." Zuko was staring at Koima, "What do we do. She can't travel like this. We can;t move her to a village to get treated."

"Get Kotori. We have to find shelter." Iroh lifted Koima up as carefully as he could. She cried out, her fingers clutching his shirt as the movement jarred her leg, "Put me down! Put me down! PutMeDown!" She wailed.

Iroh held het close and got on the bird behind Zuko, "Hold on Koi. I know it hurts but you have to hold on. Ride Zuko, any shelter will do."

Zuko sped through the woods, his heart tearing when he heard Koima crying in pain, "Stop! Please Stop!"

Iroh kept the leg as still as possible, "What bit you Koima. Do you know what bit you?" he had to repeat it three times before Koi seemed to listen, "No...No. Stop the Rhino! Please! Stop the Rhino I wanna get off!" Rhino? Uncle looked at Zuko, "She thinks were on a Rhino? She's delirious!"

Koima was hot to touch, her face a pale and eyes glassy and bloodshot. She tried to push Iroh away from her. He only held on tighter, "Don't fight me Koi. Were almost there." But where? The comfort of lies.

Koima's head rocked from side to side, "...almost there... almost there...where? There. Almost there. There...almost." She sang. Zuko couldn't turn around to check on her.

"What is she saying? Uncle? What is going on?"

Koima found new words to sing, "Going on, going on a trip. Going on, on, pond...pond. Frogs in a pond, going on a trip." She giggled breathlessly.

Uncle gnawed on his lip worriedly, "She's delirious, Zuko. The thing that bit her must have been poisonous. She has a fever. When she fell, it spread the poison..."

Zuko could hear Koima cry again as Kotori jerked, "Fire! Fire under my skin!"

"Hurry Zuko."

Fueled by the fear in his Uncle's words, Zuko kicked Kotori into going faster. Zuko's own head was swiveling around in every direction to locate anything that could help them. _Agni, Help us. Please..._

His prayer was answered.

"Look!" Uncle pointed, "A Cave!"

"Thank Agni."

Zuko saw it and they rode into it. It was large and dry. Perfect. Zuko stopped Kotori and leapt off and helped Uncle with Koima.

"Get the blankets and make a fire." Uncle instructed. Iroh laid Koima onto the blanket. She had stopped thrashing when she felt herself on solid ground. It was like part of her sanity came back to her. She was watching Zuko as he made a fire close by her.

"I'm...sorry."

Zuko came closer to her. Sorry? This wasn't her fault.

"It's alright Koi. It's not your fault that you were bitten."  
"No." She shook her head, an action that exhausted her, "For...yelling earlier. There's no excuse." She closed her eyes as Uncle cut the pant leg away, "I was being a bitch."

She cried out suddenly as Iroh pulled away the pant leg.

Zuko and Iroh were horrified by the sight. The veins around the bite were red and inflamed. Iroh had seen this before.

"Spider bite. ScorpionSpider, actually. Deadly. The smallest of all spiders and their venom kills in two days if not treated. When I was in the Navy, many of my men were bitten by them when we laid siege to Ba Sing Sei. They hallucinated and were delusional... some of the symptoms are hallucinations, sweating, headaches... and some of the men acted drunk." Iroh saw that the swelling went up Koi's side. Oh dear Agni.

Zuko didn't find any of this information helpful, "Then what do we do?! We have only one day left!"

Iroh inspected Koi's leg for a moment before making a quick decision.

He pulled out his dagger.

Zuko was confused for a moment before feeling ill. No! He wouldn't...? Iroh grabbed as many towels and got beside Koima's leg.

"Make her sit up. Get behind her and hold her tight. I have to drain as much of the poison as I can. I can handle her legs. Don't let go no matter how much she screams."

Zuko nodded. Koima was singing again... "...deep deep dark cave. Deep deep cave. Bat's swim in...bats swim out. Out an in... dark cave. Sleepy cave."

Zuko pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her screeches of pain, "Nonononono!" And wrapped her arms around her, holding her arms against her chest so she couldn't fight him.

Iroh held the knife at the bite wound... and cut into the raised flesh. Watery, yellowish...blood trickled out. He had to press down hard on her legs to keep them from kicking him as she thrashed and cried.

"Noo! Noo! Master! Stop! I'll be a good girl! I'll be a good girl! I promise! AIIIEEE! MASTER!" She screamed, "ZUKOOOO! HEELP! UNCLE!"

"We're here Koi." Zuko said, holding her and trying to comfort at the same time, "We're here. Hold on. Master is gone."

Uncle squeezed the wound to draw out more of the poison. Koima wailed and bucked against Zuko to get him to release her.

"Noooo! It hurts! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Please! Please Stop!"

Iroh stopped squeezing and wiped away the mess with a wet cloth to clean it up. Koi had stopped screaming but still cried, though more quieter.

Iroh bandaged her leg and forced some water into her.

"We need medicines. She's in no condition to travel so I will have to go get it. Zuko, where is that money you...earned?" Zuko looked up sharply at the implying tone.

"Um... In the bag." Zuko pointed and Iroh got it. He mounted Kotori, "You stay here with her. Keep her as still as possible to keep the poison from spreading any farther. Keep her awake. If she falls asleep, she may never wake up. Talk to her. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Zuko understood the urgency of the situation. He held Koima against hos chest, her head on his shoulder, pressed in his neck, "Hurry."

Uncle nodded, taking one last worried glance at Koima who lay panting in Zuko's arms and sped off into the rain.

"Uncle? Where'd Uncle go?"

Zuko heard Koima murmur. He patted the top of her head awkwardly. He was surprised by how much his hand was trembling. He was so scared.

"He'll be be back soon Koima. He went to get some medicine to make you better. How do you feel?"

Koima grimaced, her eyes closed. Zuko could see that sweat beaded on her lashes and forehead. He grabbed the cloth and wiped her brow with it.

"I feel...itchy, scratchy." She licked her lips and lapsed back into the fevered delusion, saying that Rhino's were hanging from the ceiling like fish...

Sometimes, Koima would make sense. She started to ramble on in a whisper about her child hood and her parents. She would talk about the ship as well when they were on it. Zuko found out new things about her that he had never known before.

" I hate rum! I've never had it before but I hate how it affects you men. Drunk? Why do you drink it if it makes you sick? It makes you foolish and say every thought, every secret. Do you have any secrets Zoku?"

'Zoku' blinked. Wha? "Um." He nodded, "Yeah."

"Aoh! What is it! What is it!" Koima said, like a little child. Zuko smiled faintly, deciding to humor her, "Well, let's see..." He knew she wasn't going to remember anything in the morning most likely, "I like green tea."

Koima's eyes went wide like he had just told her the most secretest thing in the world, "Ohhhh! Me too!" She said smiling. Zuko found it cute, he smiled more.

"Do you have any secrets?"

Koima nodded slowly, "Yeaaaaaah." She drawled lazily.

"Tell me."

Zuko knew that he shouldn't do this, but he was just too curious for his own good. Koima picked up his right hand and held it in front of her face, studying it and playing with his fingers, "No, No. Can't tell my secrets. Bad secrets. Master would hurt me if I tell. But I do know one secret..." Koima looked up at him and smiled, "I know how to make men feel good." She said, putting his hand she held on her chest to where he was cupping her breast and put her own hand behind her and laid it on his groin, "Real Good."

Zuko was too stunned to anything for a moment, _Oh Shit. _He swallowed. Koima squeezed his slightly, he jerked, taking his hand off her chest and grabbing her hand away from his groin. Koima protested, "Don't you wanna feel good. I know what men like."

"No Koima." He couldn't take advantage of her when she was like this. It was wrong and she isn't in her right mind. Damn you Zhao. To do this to her... Zuko held Koima's hands in front of her to prevent her from doing anything else. No matter how good it had felt, it was still wrong.

Koima began thrashing in his arms, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me like he does! No!" She squirmed out of hist grasp and pitched forward, hurting her leg in the process. She cried out in pain.

"Koima!"

"Don't touch me! He hurt me! Get away! Don't hurt me! Master I'm sorry-"

Zuko grabbed her anyways,pulling her back up and held onto her, "Koima Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! He's Gone. Zhao is gone! He's dead and can't hurt you anymore! Please Koima, calm down. It's me Zuko." His vision grew blurry. He blinked and something wet rolled down his cheek. He was crying.

"I'm sorry Koima. I'm so sorry. It's me. It's me." Koima's nails gouged into his arm, to pull it off her, "No! Let me go! Letmego!" Zuko held on despite the bloody crescents that now scoured both his arms from Koima. "Calm down. I have you. No one is going to hurt you Koi. Uncle and Zuko will protect you."

Zuko was exhausted through the night. Koima would calm down, but then she would thrash from fever hallucinations...

Zuko brushed the damp hair from her sweaty forehead, "Everything is going to be okay. Just hang in there."

Koima looked up into his eyes... and smiled.

:;:; Uncle:;:;

"Herre! Here's the Damn Money! Please, I need the medicine now!" Iroh grabbed the vial and the package of Cumarhai powder and ran from the healer's stall onto Kotori. It had taken longer than necissary to get the medicine. The healer was continuously trying to sell many other different medicines, cures for hair loss and balding.

Half the night had alreadt past went Iroh finally got back to the cave. The fire still burned brightly in the cave but it was silent. Uncle Iroh's heart constructed in fear.

"Zuko! Koima!"

"SHHHH!"

Uncle blinked. Zuko's back was propped against the wall with Koima in his lap. Part of Koima's hair was braided. Zuko had her hair in his hands and was now braiding off another section while Koima gently rocked from side to side, talking about birds swimming underground.

Iroh sighed with relief, "How is she?" He brought the antidote and put a pot on to boil. Zuko finished braiding a section of Koima's hair. He stopped. Koima started to protest. She stopped once Zuko started braiding her hair again.

"We had a few scares. She won't let me stop braiding her hair though..." He smiled faintly. Iroh chuckled now that the tension was gone.

"I didn't know that you knew how to braid hair, Zuko."

Zuko didn't smile this time. "Mother taught me. I would want to hekp her get ready for special occasions... until.."

Iroh nodded, understanding. He made Koima swallow the antidote and the Cumarhai powder to help her sleep. This was accomplished by telling her that it was Green Tea she was drinking.

"Zuko likes Green Tea!" She said after drinking it, "He told me. But Shh!" SH eheld a finger to her lips, "It's a secret."

Iroh laughed, casting Zuko an amused glance, "Haha." Zuko didn't say anything though it wasn't a big deal.

The medicine took effect and Koima dozed off slowly.

"Don't move Zuko." Iroh told him, though Zuko had no intention to. He enjoyed being this close to her.

Iroh bandaged Koima's leg with the Cumarhai powder to get rid of the infection."You still have to keep her still so that no more of the poison can spread. I'm afraid you'll have to stay like that until she wakes."

_Oh poor me._ Zuko though.

* * *

**I'm grounded and having a sucky time with it. I snuck out to give yall this chapter. I think yall will like the next one alot because there's some romance (little bit) and a lot of talking. **

**Can yall show me your appreciation by reviewing, so I don't feel like I snuck out for nothing. Please? Oh, and read my new story that I started. "They Don't Exist"/ Go to my profile. I hope yall like that story as well. I'm looking for more friends on myspace. Thank you to the ones that did find me! I love your picture Fatima! You're myspace is cool!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews yall. I feel special. I'm trying my hardest to get this story done.

Chapter 10

The Next Morning

After having the weirdest dreams in the world last night, I woke up to something as equally shocking...

_Ugh... My head...My Leg... My...Back? _I awoke slowly slowly to find that there were two arms encircling me, holding me up on someone's lap. I was leaning against said person's chest with my head on his shoulder. My eyes went wide. I was looking up intro the sleeping face of Prince Zuko.

"Koima."

I turned my head carefully away from Zuko's face.

It was Uncle. He sat across from us, sipping on a cup of tea. He nodded, indicating Zuko, "He's been up all night with you. He just fell asleep an hour ago. Don't wake him up if you can help it." He whispered quietly.

It was weird being this close to Zuko like this... but it wasn't unpleasant. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to hide my confusion at my thought.

Uncle Iroh told me everything that had happened last night, from what he knew of it anyway. I thought back as far as I could. My last thought was falling off Kotori. After that it gets fuzzy. I looked at the dressing on my leg. It was already discolored but I couldn't change it now.

Zuko shifted in his sleep, hugging me closer and murmuring into my hair, "Mmmmm. Vanilla." He unconsciously smelled my hair.

Uncle stifle a chuckle at this and I blushed. I was like a teddy bear to Zuko. It was nice in a way. It felt good to be held like this. He was so gentle and warm. I felt safe in his arms. These feelings that I was having now were like the ones I had when I was meditating with him in his room on the ship. _(See Chapter 14 Of AKCB)_. Only this time he had a full head of hair. I smirked.

"How are you feeling?"

I motioned "Okay." To keep silent so Zuko could continue sleeping. Uncle got up and handed me a cup of warm tea which I drank gratefully. My mouth felt as though I had been eating moldy bread. Yuck. My stomach growled and Uncle gave me some jerky from a Squirrel Hog that Zuko had captured a few days ago.

Later, Zuko started to shift and groan in his sleep. He must've been having one weird dream... "..grm... green tea, guh muh. Spiders. Koima..erm" I frowned. He hugged me tighter, like a treasured toy. Iroh again covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. I gave him the sternest look I could, "Not funny."

He shrugged and winked as he stood up, "Stay there. I'm going to freshen up and see if I can find any tea leaves around here. Don't wake Zuko."

"You are _not _going to leave me like _this!_" I hissed.

"Got to. Be right back." And there he went, strolling leisurely out of the cave without a care in the world. I will get him for this. Mark my words. He planned this. I bet he did. He was enjoying this way too much. Now what do I do?

I groaned and gave up on thinking up anything I could do to escape Zuko's sleep hold. He's too strong, even when he's asleep. I could feel the muscles through his shirt and mine, imagining those kicking into defense mode if I awoke him from his sleep. An accidental punch and I would dead before I hit the floor.

A shifted slightly, wondering if I could slip out. A slice of pain stopped me with a hiss. I noticed that there was a bandage covering my upper leg. It was stained a rusty red... I had never bled that much... It was a little bite. How could it bleed like that?

My curiosity overcame me like it normally does and once again, I regret what I am about to do. I pulled away the bandage.

My stomach flipped and I covered it back up quickly. Oh Jeez.

Zuko grunted, peeved that his 'teddy bear' had moved. I didn't notice. My mind was on the ghastly gaping wound that was under the bandage. I was revolted. What in Agni's name happened?! I tried to look back as far as possible for the memories. Only broken fragments appeared: Apologizing to Zuko for something, Asking where Uncle went and telling Zuko that I felt itchy. Then... Zuko doing something to my hea-. A braid swung into my view. I grabbed it and was aware that all of my hair was now little neat plaited braids. That memory came back.. The memory of Zuko's hands touching my hair and neck...braiding.

An involuntary shiver of strange delight went through me. It was too weird. Being this close to Zuko was weird but not unpleasant.

The morning wore on slowly. The only sounds there were was the chirrups of the morning crickets and the soft snore of Zuko's sleep. I dozed off every now and again to jerk awake whenever Zuko mumbled something in his sleep. Now that there was nothing to do, I reflected on last night and wondered what happened. I knew I was hallucinating part of the time. Rhino's and Fish hanging from the ceiling, some of the weirdest fever dreams I have ever had.

Had I said anything last night when I was like that? I wondered. The thought was amusing for a moment before it made me go cold with realization. Oh Spirits, please, I couldn't have said those things... I prayed that I was worrying over nothing. But I wondered if I had said anything about... I closed my eyes against the pain in my chest. Please.

It was an hour later that Zuko awoke. It was sometime around noon. Zuko's first reaction was one of confusion.

"Uh, Koima? What are you doing in my lap?"

"You tell me." I said, shaking my head.

He had a thoughtful look, his cheeks red as it dawned on him, "Oh, Right. Um, then... uh." He seemed at a loss for words. As was I.

Awkward silence... I looked away, feeling my cheeks go red. Zuko hesitated, "Eh- Um. How's your leg?"

"It's...well, It doesn't feel good. But not as bad as it was."

He noticed the discolored bandage, "We should change that before it gets worse."

He carefully, thought clumsily extricated himself from under me and fell back on his bum from losing his balance. I hid a smile and fiddled with the bandage as he recovered himself. Was it me? Or did Zuko seem a bit more... clumsy? I never knew him to be so clumsy.

:Zuko:

Zuko blushed bright red and stayed behind Koima as he searched for the bandages. _How much of it does she remember?_ _Does she remember what she did? _Was the cause for his furious blush. He couldn't ask her. He thinks that if she did remember, she would be acting differently from this. Zuko hoped so. He found the bandages near Koima's upturned sack of supplies, "Um, got it." He said, half to himself.

"Hand them to me. I can do it."

He did, "Where's Uncle?"

"Off doing something."

"Oh."

Once again, awkward silence filled the cave. Zuko looked over to Koima. She had a sick look on her face as she pulled off the old bandage.

"Do you need help?"

Koima looked up at him, unsure. She looked back at her leg, at the cut and seemed like she was going to decline, but changed her mind, "Yeah. Please." He came over and sat by her legs. Koima handed him the bandage and told him what to do.

"I didn't know that I'm this queasy." Koima mused, "I can handle other people when they're hurt. Blood doesn't make me sick at all... but when it's my own... I can't do it. It makes me nauseous."

Zuko nodded in agreement. He was careful as he bandaged the gash. Things were made more weird by the fact that the bite had been on Koi's upper thigh. Zuko gulped silently.

"Zuko..." Koi started when he was done. His eyes met hers, "What is it?" Her eyes avoided his. Zuko frowned.

"Zuko, last night... did I say..." She struggled to find the words for it, she settled for, "Things?"

"..." Zuko paused, not sure what to say. His silence was enough for her. He knew. She hung her head down in shame. She was suppose to keep it to herself... and now the man she's so close to knows more than before.

"You're not suppose to know. No one is suppose to know." she whispered. She looked so hurt. She seemed to shrink before his eyes, turning into a wounded little orphan.

"Why?" He questioned, " It's all over. It's in the past. He's dead. Why don't you-"

"Because it's Sick!" She snapped, crying furiously, "How can you talk about something like that?! Would you tell me that you were raped for over three years by a sick man?! You have no idea how humiliating that it! I couldn't protect myself or stop it from happening! I was kept inside a cage for three years so I couldn't escape it! You don't know how that feels! You're so helpless that you want to kill yourself or pray that he does it for you! He scarred me permanently! Not only on the outside but on the inside! I can't have children Zuko. He's messed me up so much it can't be healed. I can't share that with anyone... I can't do anything about it..." She scrubbed her tears away roughly with a sleeve, "I can't do a damn thing!"

"You can live a full happy life."

"What?" Koima met Zuko's eyes. Zuko sat down beside her, "Zhao can't stop you from living the rest of your life happy. Yes, he's taken away three years of it. But your going to live another sixty or seventy years, maybe more. Three years doesn't count for much in the long run. You can adopt children. Ophans that lost their parents too. Zhao can't stop you from being happy Koi."

"He has. I can't be with anyone. Nobody would want me. I can't be left alone with any man without panicking and thinking of Zhao."

Zuko gave her a look, cocking his only eyebrow. Koima noticed it and blustered, "W-Well e-except you." She replied hastily, "You're different."

The eyebrow stayed up, "How's that?"

Koima went red, stammering, "Well I uh..." She swallowed nervously, "You're uhm. You're my friend."

"I'm still a man though." He pointed out, "See, you're able to be left alone with a man... though Uncle and I wouldn't like that very much."

Koima chuckled a little at this. Zuko smiled faintly, but inside he was sorrowful. He would never be okay with any guy being with Koima. She is his little fish.

"_'Mine, You're Mine!'"_

Zuko shuddered inwardly at the nightmare. It would never go away. It haunted him everyday that he thought of being with Koima. It might hurt her even more.

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about me being with anyone."

"Huh?"

Koi shook her head, "We move far too much. We're not able to settle down anywhere because we might be recognized and captured. No body would want me anyway. I'm scarred and too tiny. I look like a little child."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Zuko."

"Koima, If Uncle was here he'd knock some sense into you. Any man would be crazy not to like you Koi. You're beautiful." He said the last part without thinking. It had slipped out.

Koima's eyed went wide and disbelieving. Zuko realized what he had just said. He swallowed back the fear in his throat and kept his face straight. He could not back down now. All he could do was not reveal too much. Zuko kept her gaze, not backing down. He felt hot, not from the fire, but the feelings that he harbored for her.

"You are beautiful Koima. Never think that you're not. Anyone would be the luckiest man in the world to settle down with you. You're kind and smart," Zuko tried to laugh a little, "The world is sadly lacking in kind beautiful smart women."

"Zuko..." Koima was still stunned by what he had said. Zuko's guess was that no one had told her those things in the past.

"So I don't want to hear you say those things again." Zuko looked away, "Because none of them are true."

It was at that moment that Uncle decided to show up. Oh yes. He had been waiting outside the cave for the past fifteen minutes to listen to Zuko and Koima. _Good Job Nephew._ Iroh beamed inside at how much Zuko has grown in maturity.

"Ah, Zuko. I see that you are awake finally. Have a nice nap?" He winked.

Zuko's face burned but he found it that he could not get mad with his Uncle. Iroh sat water on to boil and made them all tea, all the while noticing the little sideways glances Zuko and Koima would give each other when the other wasn't looking. One time, their eyes did meet, and they looked away, blushing. Uncle chuckled, happy with the small progress.

Afterwards, Uncle went over to check Koima's leg. It was still infected. The antidote Iroh had given her last night only took care of the poison, there was still the infection to take care of. The cut was still leaking a tiny stream of pale liquid.

"We have to clean that out." Uncle said grimly, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"I have a bottle of Neosporik in my bag." Koi pointed.

Zuko got it and brought it over with a few clean bandages that had been in her bag as well. He went over and sat beside Koima as the old bandages were thrown away. The dressing that Zuko had helped Koima with had already been bled through.

"Why was my leg cut?" Koima questioned.

"To drain out as much of the venom as I could so it wouldn't spread as fast. I'm sorry. But it had to be done or you would've been gone. Alright Koi, you can't move, it has to be cleaned. Hold onto Zuko if you have to. I'll try to be quick."

He took each side of her leg in his hands, preparing to push in then up to squeeze the pus out. "Brace yourself Koi."

_(A.N. I know it's gross, but it has to be done.)_

Koi looked at Zuko and he grabbed and held her arms down as Uncle started to clean her leg. She chocked and gasped, her teeth gritting together against the pain, "Gerh!" She gruffed out between squeezes.

"Hold on Koima. He's almost done." Zuko said, watching Uncle clean the wound.

"Owowowowowowowwww!" Koima breathed, her grip on Zuko's hand tightening as her pain escalated.

Uncle finished squeezing and poured the Neosporik on her leg. When it looked like all the bacteria and pus was gone, Uncle realized that it was bleeding more than it should.

"I need to stitch it up." Koi panted and then asked for Zuko to bring over her bag. She took out a needle and thread. She threaded the needle grimaced, "Crud. This is going to suck."

"Do you want me to do it." Zuko offered.

"No, It's okay. You haven't sewed anything in your life Zuko. No offense, but I'll do it." Zuko nodded and watched as she begun sewing up the gaping wound. This time, she didn't emit a sound. But Zuko noticed wetdrops appearing on the remaining material of her pants. Zuko raised his head, seeing that they were coming from her eyes.

Koi finished a few moments later and then emptied the rest of the neosporik on the newly stitched up area. She wiped a hand across her eyes, "May I have some water please?"

Zuko got her the canteen in which she drank deeply, lasting for several moments. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finished, "Better."

Uncle brought over some dried meat and they all ate their breakfast.

* * *

...**Hey yall! Sorry about the wait. I've been very busy and my home life hasn't been the greatest. Here's an update on what has been going on in my life...**

**...Went to Prom on March 17, had a great time with my boyfriend and saw my ex that I dumped there as well with another girl that looked like she had been raised by rats. Lol. I danced with Brandon and all my other girls. Rode in a Limo. You can see the picture of me and Brandon on my myspace. Go to my profile and click on the link and you will see it!**

**...My Birthday was on March 19. I'm seventeen now. I had a blast! Brandon came over and he and I walked on the beach. It was not as romantic as I had hoped... There were dead jellyfish everywhere, it looked like D-Day on my beach. Lol. These jellies have the red cross on them,, so they HURT! **

**But the whole family sat down to dinner and watched Nacho Libre. My mom was hysterical whenever Nacho baptised Steven with the waterbowl. We had to go back three times while all of us laughed. I got a FullMetal Alchemist shirt from Brandon as well as an Anime video "Case Closed" and two posters from him. I got a spa membership from my mom which is great. And my little brother gave me a kunai knife that he made all by himself. He's a Narutard like me! I'm so proud! (tear) I now have 13 posters all over my room. With lots of space left. I have Two Pirates of the Caribbean posters, 4 Faery Posters, Two Naruto Posters, One Panic at The Disco Poster, Two Orlando Bloom Posters! One Kitty Poster, And one Avril Lavigne Poster.**

**...March 21, me and two girlfriends from Sonic went to the Rave to see the movie 300. It was fantastic! But there was a lot of boobs... O.O Yeah... But the story was great and when the son was beheaded, I was like "Nooo! He was the hottest one!" Seriously, all the guys in that movie had 8 packs. (drools)**

**So anyways... You see I've been busy. The only time I can get on the computer is at school when I have a proxy with me. But here's a few people I want to tell yall about. They write the greatest stories!**

**Miss-Katara!**

**Luna Chaos! **

**Khazia... I love all her stories. My little bro does too.**

**Thanks for reading. I don't know how long it'll be until I get the next chapter out. But I hope I added a bit of fluff in there to satisfy some of you. I'm still grounded. I had to BEG my dad to let me come out here to post. Please be grateful. I know thats a lot to ask. But I tried.**

**Here's some music that I listened too while typing this.**

**FallOut Boy – Infinity on High, Whole Album**

**Korn- Twisted Transistor, Freak on a Leash**

**ICP- Boogey woogy Man. ( Man that is one fucked up song. That's their only song that I like.)**

**System of a Down- Whole crap load of that. I love Chop Suey, Aerials, Hypnotized.**

**AFI- A few of their songs.**

**30 Seconds to Mars- Whole album**

**Linkin Park- Crawling, Forgotten.**

**Fort Minor- Whole Album.**

**Enigma- a lot of their stuff.**

**I like music. Point Blank! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Thanks for the reviews. I've been having great story ideas. I'm going to have something really BIG happen in this story that I don't think has happened in the history of Avatar Fanfiction!

Chapter 11

The Split

For the next few days it had been slow-going and boring. Koi's leg had been steadily healing even though the stitches irritated her to no end. Uncle and Zuko was awaken in the middle of the night by Koi's whispered curses as she tried to scratch them.

Since they weren't able to move for a few days, Uncle would have to go to the nearby village and buy them food with the money Zuko was bringing in on a daily basis. Zuko knew that Uncle was suspicious, so was Koi, but she didn't show it.

When Uncle was gone, either buying food or wandering about, and Koi was sleeping Zuko would go out to do other things...

It was not hard for him to find an all-black suit to wear with his ninja mask and storing it in his bag was easy as well since it barely took up any space. He would go steal money where ever he could find it. Mainly he took the money from rich pompous bastards that used their power over the poorer people. Zuko took great joy in relieving them of their worldly possessions.

Koima, when looking for her doll Mona, found some of the money that Zuko had hidden away in the bags for safe keeping.

"What's this Zuko?"

Zuko explained that it was from some of the work that he did every once in a while. Koi announced that when she's allowed to get up and work that she'd go with him and earn some money as well. Zuko wouldn't answer to this. It was better that she didn't know. But this little discovery from Koima didn't deter his new thieving hobby. But one day, Uncle had grown finally said something about their growing possessions.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping nephew." He said when walking in to find more stuff decorating their humble cave. "But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko avoided. He sat against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been watching Koima, who had found a lizard that had wandered in from outside. The lizard lay on her finger, asleep while Koi looked it over and gently petting it's back while it slept.

Uncle picked up his 'new' teapot and sat it down with a sigh, "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or in a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

Koima had copied the lizard and had fallen asleep against Kotori, the lizard still asleep, perched on her hand, looking very content.

"There is no honor for me without the Avatar."

"Zuko, even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve all of your problems. Not now."

Zuko stood up and dusted himself off, "Then there's no hope at all."

Iroh grabbed him to keep him from leaving, "No Zuko! You must never give in to despair and allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender into your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself or find-" Zuko's eyes drifted to where Koima slept ,"- That is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko tore his eyes away from Koima and turned his back to his Uncle and walked away, out of the cave and into the woods.

:;:;:; Koima:;:;:

I awoke to Kotori sniffing my face, blowing a jet of warm air right in it. I pulled away, "Hey!" I coughed. He jerked his head back, doing a little purring sound and fell asleep again. I guess I had fallen asleep as well. The lizard that had fallen asleep on my hand was now gone, no doubt spooked by my shout.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching my legs and stood up. Uncle was stirring his tea in a tin cup even though there was a perfectly good beautiful cup beside him.

"Ah, Had a nice nap?"

I nodded, still rubbing my eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two hours. How's the leg?"

I shrugged, "I can walk." I took a cup he offered me and went back to Kotori to lie down. Once my tea was finished, I looked around and frowned. Where was Zuko? I voiced this to Uncle. His answer wasn't very helpful.

"I don't know. He left shortly after you fell asleep."

I leaned against Kotori, idly playing with his feathers, still feeling the heavy blanket of sleep around my mind.

It was sometime later that Zuko came back. I smiled at him, but he didn't look at me... My smile faded when I saw that he didn't look happy... he looked very glum... I wondered what the matter was.

Zuko came up to Uncle, "Uncle, I've thought a lot about what you've said." What had they talked about? Uncle looked pleased with this, "You did? Good. Good."

"It's helped me realize something: We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way."

My heart jumped in my throat, WHAT?!

Zuko came by me to get his bag. I grabbed his arm, staring at him. "Zuko.. no. Why?" No, this couldn't be happening to me again! He's left once. I can't bear it again. He avoided my eyes, "It's for the best." He pulled away and walked out passed Uncle who stopped him, "Is this what you want?"

"This is what's best for us. I've made a decision." Uncle nodded, "Wait." He came over and took Kotori to him, "You'll need him." Zuko grabbed the birds reigns and settled his pack on him.

Then... Zuko turned... and walked out of the cave.

No! No! He wasn't going to leave me! Not again! I stood up and ran to Uncle, "U-Uncle! Do something!" I begged.

Uncle shook his head, "I can't. He's a man, he makes his own decisions Koima."

"B-But." I looked out the cave where Zuko had went not wanting to believe that he left us. Why in Agni's name did he do it? It was like a slap in the face. It was so sudden I could barely understand what had happened. I looked back at Uncle, hoping that he would understand. He did. He hugged me, "Be safe."

"I will, I'll be with him. I love you Uncle." I kissed his cheek and got my bag, "I'll see you again."

I gave him another hug before running out of the cave. "Wait! Zuko Wait!" I prayed that he would. I caught up to him, he turned to me, "What? Koima what are you doing. What about Uncle?"

"Uncle let me go. I'm coming with you Zuko. And don't you dare say that I can't. I'll follow you anywhere."

There was a strange look in his eyes as I said that. He sighed and took my bag to settle it on Kotori, "Might as well. You're the only one that can handle this dumb bird."

I looked back at the cave and saw Uncle standing in the entrance, watching us. He grew blurry but I blinked away the tears. No, I cannot regret this. I waved goodbye to him and he returned it. Zuko saw me wave, "You know,... you don't have to do this."

"I want to. I'm just going to miss him."

Zuko nodded before jumping onto Kotori and turned to offer me a hand. I took it and he hauled me up. I grabbed onto him and held on tightly as he kicked the bird into moving. I didn't want us to split up... But I knew that Zuko was stubborn and stood by his decisions.

It felt a bit awkward to be around Zuko sometimes... ever since that day. I kept doing weird things without thinking about it. I would always wonder what he was doing or thinking whenever I saw him sitting by himself, quiet and brooding. My eyes would wander to where he would be, just for a glimpse of him. Sometimes, I would start conversations just to be able to talk to him. It was weird. And now I would be alone with him for now on. No Uncle to break the tension or anything. Just me and Zuko... Zuko and me... and Kotori.

It was already late afternoon when we left Uncle and the cave so now it was almost nightfall. Zuko didn't give any indication that we were going to stop for the night so I didn't say anything and contented myself by watching the scenery pass by. A few stars dotted the sky, but so far apart that no constellations could be made. Zuko didn't say anything as we went pass plain after plain. It wasn't until we reached a rode and began following it that Zuko finally said something.

"Hey, you hungry?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He pulled off to the side and we unloaded, "Make this quick, I wanna keep going." He handed me some cold meat that Uncle had saved.

"Why?"

"Why? Because we lost a few days in the cave and we now have the chance to make it up. You can sleep while we ride, just hold on tight so you don't slip off."

I nodded and ate quietly on the meat. It was still juicy and tasty even though it was cold. Zuko ate as well, more than me. I looked in the bag as he put the leftovers away,k "What else do you have in there?" I asked, curious.

He closed the bag quickly and put it back on Kotori, "Nothing. Food and clothes. That's it." He said. "What do you have in yours?"

"The same, and some medical supplies, and my doll." I had found my old necklace at the bottom of my bag. I hadn't worn it since that night at the North Pole. The ribbon had been burned away so badly that I tore a loose hem from one of my pant legs to use with the star pendant. I touched it, still feeling the same smooth stone and remembering Hatus and Akiro. Even in the short time i had known them, I found that I would give anything to see their faces once again. I thought about all the other friends I missed terribly. Col, Jin, Ichiro, Konan, Ji... I missed Jin most of all. He was the big brother I never had. I smiled as I remembered taking care of him when he broke his arm when messing with the Komodo Rhino to show off for his friends.

"_Was it worth getting your arm broken for?!"_

_Jin grinned and nodded, "Of course. I will be known as the guy that took on a Rhino-"_

"_-And broke his arm in the process! You men! I swear! You have contests to see who has the biggest scar!"_

"_I won that one. Wanna see it?"_

_  
"NO! Pull your shirt down!"_

I giggled at the memory. Jin always knew ways to make me laugh... but he could be foolish sometimes.

"What are you smiling about, and was that a giggle I heard?" Zuko was looking back at me. I blushed, "Sorry. Um.. Do you remember when Jin broke his arm on the ship?"

(Blank look) " I guess not. Well, he was showing off for his friends by..." I told him the story and what followed afterwards. He smiled faintly at this but did not say anything. I expected as much.

He had never really been the most talkative type.

I was tired and fell asleep on Kotori, my head against Zuko's shoulder.

* * *

**Hey yall. I was able to review much faster. I'm at school right now in my Web Design class. I was bored and I was allowed to get on here. Yeay!**

**I was dissapointed in the lack of reviews I recieved on the last chapter. I was hoping for more but I guess not. I deserve it for getting in trouble so much. My laptop has been taken away. Please review!**

**Oh, And if anyone draws a picture of Koima... I'd really appreciate it. I want to see what yall think that Koima looks like. Please! I'd love you forever! Amy**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 12

Slavers

The next week or so was boring and awkward for the longest time and was scary a few times.

Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and Zuko would be gone. For the first few times it happened I freaked out thinking that something had happened to Zuko or he had left me. I stayed up all night until he showed up and he would scold me for worrying. The next morning we would a have a healthy supply of food that seemed to come out of no where.

He would never tell me where he got the food or where he went, but it never stopped me from worrying.

One time, I pretended to be asleep and watched him get up and walk away. I got up and followed him as quietly as I could. But Kotori gave me away, he had noticed that I left and cried out in annoyance, wanting me back.

Zuko turned around and saw me.

He was angry...

Needless to say, I was never able to follow him again.

We would pass the occasional traveler on the way as well. Zuko wouldn't want to stop and talk to them but I did. More often than not, we would be invited to share a quick meal with whomever we came across. Most were refugees like Song and her mother, trying to escape from the Fire Nation. Whenever our hosts spoke bad about the Fire Nation, Zuko would become very uncomfortable and would try to hide his scar.

No matter how long we were on the road, it didn't seem like we were really going anywhere. The scenery didn't change. Only the weather did. We were caught out side on the plains a few times and it was up to my earthbending to construct a quick shelter for us to stay in until the rain stopped.

So the whole time it was boring... nothing happened at all...

: That Night:

The two men watched the travelers as they slept beside fire that had already burned put into ashes but still smoked. Even in the darkness they were distinguishable in the moonlight. So stupid, both of them are; to sleep out in the open but oh well, it would make it a lot easier for them to be captured.

The boy looked strong, fully capable of doing hard work in the fields, and the girl... The two men grinned. A wealthy lord would pay a hefty sum for her. There was also an ostrich bird tied up to a nearby tree, they will deal with that one later.

"Ginta," One man, the smaller of the two asked the older, "When do we move?"

Ginta was a big rock-like man, a tough firebender, but a thief that was kicked out of the military for his dirty habits. His brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck and his sharp amber eyes now watched the two sleepers with an greedy interest. He looked at the sky and made some quick calculations, "We wait for another hour, when sleep is deepest. Then, We do what comes naturally." He grinned, exposing sharp white teeth. His favorite job. He could already smell the money he was going to get for these two.

His companion in slave driving, Kajo, was a smaller version of his boss. With a small face and fat grotesque body, he fit his name. Glut. Kajo was a lewd little man that had a real problem with keeping his hands to himself. He was not a bender, but was fire Nation as well.

He grinned happily, rubbing his hands together anxiously. They needed more slaves to sell. Their supply was running low. Since there was nothing to do for the time being other than wait, he went back to the slave line that he tied to a tree. Only 12 remained out of the 15 they kidnapped. 3 had died, too weak to move on.

Kajo smiled at the remaining slaves, "You're about to get two new friends. Hehe."

The slaves were children, too small to fight against Ginta and Kajo. The eldest was a teenager, a boy that was a runaway and now a captive.

The boy glared at Kajo with the utmost hate, "You already killed three children, how much more grief are you going to bring to the world?" He asked disdainfully.

Kajo pulled out his favorite sword brandished it. The children pulled away as best they could against the bonds that held them to the tree. But the boy was unwavering. His glare was proof that he would not be cowed by Kajo. Kajo pointed his rusted blade in his face, a hairs breath from his nose. Kajo smirked, "You talk too much. It's really annoying. Why don't I cut that tongue right out of your big mouth and silence you forever?"

The children whimpered in fear and the boy felt a brief moment of fear but it vanished quickly and was replaced by rage and he kept quiet, knowing that Kajo wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Kajo, satisfied, left to go back to Ginta.

When he arrived, Ginta motioned for Kajo to be silent.

"It's time."

They crept forward and Kajo went over to the girl and Ginta went to the boy. The girl would be the weakest, easy for Kajo for manage. The girl was all they really needed to make this work. The boy would submit if he sees the girl in danger.

Kajo stood over the girl, she slept on her back, her pack pillowed under her head. She was a pretty one, she would be fought over when it came time to sell her. Kajo leered, but not before he had some fun with her first.

He knew just what to do. He drew out his rusted sword and pressed it against her throat without cutting her.

Immediately, her eyes flew open and stared into his.

_Pretty eyes..._Kajo mused, he smiled, "Don't move or you're dead." his voice low and menacing. The girl didn't move, but she did scream, "_LEE!"_

Kajo cursed and the boy awoke, jumping up to find Ginta's swords in his face. The boy had a horrid scar on the left side of his face, the black hair covered only a small portion of it.

Zuko stared at the two men, the smaller one holding a blade to Koima's throat. She was still in her sleeping blankets, staring up at the man that controlled whether she lives or not.

He turned his gaze to the one that had his swords at him, "What do you want." He said in a controlled voice.

The man cocked his head to the side and smirked, "You're cooperation."

The small man forced Koima to stand and held her in front of him with the sword still pressed to her lily white throat.

_Cooperation? _Zuko looked back at the man, "We are travelers. We have nothing. Let her go."

"We'll see about that... and no: we are not letting the girl go."

He shouted to the smaller man, "Kajo, does the girl happen to have any-" The man smirked, "-Valuables, on her?"

Kajo kept the sword on Koima's throat and searched her. He saw the crystal necklace and grabbed it, immediately sticking it in his pocket. "A necklace. Looks like it's worth a good amount." he called out and started to search through her clothes as well. Zuko made a move to stop him, but was awarded by a quick nick to the throat for his attempts.

Koima yelped and tried to pull away from the mans searching hand. Kajo's hand searched places that no valuables could be kept. He was only doing it for his own sick pleasure.

"Stop it! Get your hands off her!" Zuko raged, "I'll kill you!"

However, Kajo did not. A single tear rolled down Koima's cheek as she stared blankly ahead. Kajo pulled his hand away from between her legs and he pressed the blade harder against her throat, "All thats left is what we have to sell attached!" he said with a sick smile.

_Sell?... Slavers!_ Zuko realized with a sickening bolt. Slavers were everywhere especially during times of war when there are many orphans and no parents around. Slavers are a constant threat to anyone traveling as Zuko and Koima found out.

The man that had Zuko, Ginta, smiled with greed, "Good. She'll fetch a hefty amount in the market. This one too, scarred as he is."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "We are not going anywhere!" He set his fists aflame and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground and was about to jump on him.

"The girl Kajo!" Ginta yelled.

"STOP!" Kajo called. Zuko looked at him, then to Koima. A trickle of blood trailed down her neck to stain his shirt. Kajo pressed the blade deeper into her neck, allowing more blood to flow. Koima stared at Zuko with scared eyes.

"Do as we say or the girl gets it." Kajo shouted. Zuko and Koima were in a hopeless situation. Neither of them could do anything...

_Koima...oh Agni..._ Zuko couldn't bare the thought of Koima being hurt or killed. It was hopeless.

Ginta had recovered. He stood up and punched Zuko in the gut. He doubled over with a grunt and Ginta's elbow slammed down on the back of his neck, putting him out like a light.

:Koima:

"No!" I screamed. Ginta stood over him and kicked Zuko in the side, "Damn brat. That'll teach you." Zuko didn't move, he was out cold. Terror seized me, all I could do was stare at Zuko and pray that he would jump up and save us. It didn't happen... Ginta smirked at me, seeing my expression, "Oh don't worry. He'll wake up in a bit." He stood in front of me, making me look in his eyes, "You'll be a good girl won't you, Pet?" I didn't answer, all I could see was Zuko's prone form. Kajo pulled out his sword and slapped me in the face with the flat of it.

"Answer!"

The stinging pain brought me back and I nodded. Rope tied my hands in front and I was roughly pushed forward towards Kotori. Ginta untied our bird and attached Zuko and my bonds to it. Zuko was left to be dragged. Ginta took our packs and didn't find anything worth keeping. Though he did bring out my doll, Mona and leered at me, "Aww. Still need your dolly?" I scowled, "Go to hell!" Bastard.

We left everything else at the campsite; our food, blankets...and some of our clothes.

Stolen into slavery, thats what awaited us. If not that, then Zuko would be recognized and turned over to Azula... Slavery or Azula... Which was worse?

**Sorry about the wait. Things at home just got more complicated. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

**Thank you to all who have read this story so far. I want to apologize for not being faithful in my updating. I've had a lot on my plate. We have CapStone Projects down here in West Florida High. It determines if we graduate and stuff like that. I've had to write very long papers and on top of it all, My USB was stolen at work. I kid you not. My little Lexar FyreFly was stolen and I know that shit head who stole it and I have been. Along with all my stories on there and some of my favorite ones of Naruto and Inuyasha. So someone has some X-Rated material. I had to retype this chapter for yall as well as my whole Capstone paper.**

Chapter 13

Bane

We cleared the woods and I saw a group of children tied to a tree. All were very young... I saw one teenager in the group. A boy.

They all looked up when they heard us, their eyes wide with fear at seeing the slavers except the boy's. His eyes held pity and he looked away.

"'Ello littleuns!" Kajo replied cheerfully, "Got two new friends for ya!" He shoved me to the ground after untying me from Kotori. I landed hard on my stomach, knocking the air out of me in a rush. Zuko was treated the same way, if not more roughly and landed beside me.

_Don't cry, Don't cry!_ I said to myself. Crying won't do any good. I will not let these brutes have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I turned my head to look at Zuko. His face was dirty and part of his scar was bleeding from a cut a rock had inflicted.

"_Wake up." _I whispered, blowing air into his face. With as little bending as I could muster without using my hands, I cleared away as most of the dirt as possible from his face and lashes.

All of a sudden, I was jerked up and more rope was looped around my hands. I was pulled to the tree and was tied to it between two boys. One looked about 8 and the other was the teenager.

The ropes bit into my skin, making movement painful. No body talked, but the occasional whimper could be heard from the children as Zuko was dragged and tied to the other side of the tree where I couldn't see him.

"Are you alright?" The teenager asked quietly, when Kajo and Ginta have fallen asleep for the night.

"Should I be?" I replied sarcastically.

He seemed to realize that it wasn't the best question to ask.

"You have a name?" Would it matter? But I realized that he is in the same situation as I am in and was only trying to be kind.

"Koima. But my friends call me Koi." I knew what he was going to ask next.

"May I call you Koi?"

"Go ahead."

"Who's the guy that they brought with you?" The boy asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I was about to say Zuko, but I stopped myself.

"My brother." I lied. Any other explanation would've been to hard to explain so brother and sister was the best at this time.

"Well my name is Bane. It's nice to meet you... but not so nice under the circumstances you know..."

Bane has brown curly hair cut short and dark green eyes. I could tell right off that he is Earth Nation.

"Nice to meet you too."

Bane looked both tired and hungry. I wondered how long he had been like this and how long it would take before I began looking like him and the other children around us.

"Do you mind explaining something to me, Koi?" Bane asked.

I glanced at him, "What?"

He stared at me hard with one eyes, his voice low so that others couldn't hear us even though they look all asleep, exhausted from a full day of marching or whatever these guys have them do.

"How are you a earthbender, but you are Fire Nation."

I pulled away from him. How could he tell? No one had made that connection so quick! I said nothing but shook my head, indicating that I have no clue what he is talking about. Bane gave me a no nonsense look, "Don't play dumb. I saw you clean off your brother's face with your bending. I could sense it."

I was caught.

"So you're an Earthbender too?" I whispered.

He nodded, "_They _don't know it though." He indicated the slavers, "It's best if they don't."

"Oh."

"So how is that possible?" He asked, getting back to my heritage.

I gave him a short summary, "My mother was EarthNation, my Father FireNation."

"Rape?"

"No. They loved each other."

"My guess is that they're dead now? You're alone and all."

I nodded.

"So what's your brother?"  
"Zuko is a Firebend-" Shit. I stopped.

Bane's eyes were huge. I had blown it. The secret was out.

"Prince Zuko.." Bane breathed, astonished.

"Shh!" I hissed. I was such an idiot. I could do nothing right.

Bane kept his voice low, "You're traveling with the fugitive Prince? I had a feeling that it was him. I saw a poster of him and some old guy."

"That's Uncle Iroh. The Dragon of the West." I missed him.

"Where is he?"

"We separated. I went with Zuko."

Bane made sure that the children around us were asleep. They were. He turned back to me, "Why are you with. How?" He was very confused.

I sighed, "Long, Long Story."

Bane settled back against the tree more comfortably, "We have all night."

I launched into the tale of what had happened, even including the part where I was with Admiral Zhao and the Blue Spirit rescued me. I payed close attention to see how this Bane guy was taking all this. Surprisingly well. I finished off with Zuko and me being captured but didn't say anything about Kint's 'valuables' search.

Bane nodded when I finished, "Wow... You've had quite a life." he said, awed.

I shrugged, "I would've been happy just living in a small house. I could've been happy without all this action and drama."

I couldn't see Zuko, and that worried me, "I don't know when Zuko will wake up." I wished that I could see him to see if he was okay.

Bane comforted me, "He should wake up any minute. Where was he hit?"

"Back of the neck."

Bane winced, "Ouch. Then he would wake up by morning."

I groaned, "Great..."

Bane shifted against the tree, "Get some sleep. There's nothing you can do now. Best rest while you can. You can rest your head on my shoulder... it's more comfortable than the tree I assure you." He added when I gave him a look, "I'm not trying anything. Promise." he said.

I nodded, "Good. Thanks." I rested my head on his shoulder, missing the smile that graced his face when I did. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

**Shit has been going on. I got kicked out of my house and me and my dad are doing horribly. But I'm back at my house thank god. I can't survive on my own.**

**Me and Brandon are back together and a lot better than we were. I'm going to see Pirates III today with him. Yeay! I'm babysittingt Hayden now... I'm tired.**

**I saw the TOOL concert on Friday! Who else went? Brandon took me. We had great seats. Thank God we weren't on the floor. They were moshing BAD! There were two groups of moshes and it looked painful. Running around and punching people... The light laser show was amazing. The couple beside us kept asking if we were rolling (doing drugs) then they wanted us to leave with them. Me and Brandon left before the concert was fully over to get away from the creeps. We went down the street to Whataburger to wait for our ride. When we passed the Civic Center again where the concert was, it was packed! People were fighting and these stupid bible people were trying to get the people to repent for going to a devil concert... I think they died... lol.**

**Sorry that the chapter was so short. I think I'm going to skip a few episodes to get to the big scene. Wow... it's just wow... But I won't do it unless you want me too. Let me know. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

Trouble

Zuko was roughly jolted awake by a strike across the face with what felt like the blunt side of a sword.

"Yah!" He awoke with a shout and struck out with his foot involuntarily, unconsciously kicking Kajo in a very sensitive spot.

"Ouk!" Kajo doubled over, sword forgotten as he held himself.

Zuko suddenly remembered what happened last night with him and Koima. He tried to kick Kajo again for good measure but Kajo backed out of his range.

"Damn-gasp-brat!" Kajo wheezed, "You'll pay for-that!"

Zuko's face stung from the blade, but it faded slowly. He felt as if there were more wounds that he had not yet discovered. His scar felt stiff. He flexed his face, hearing a slight crinkle. Blood. Once he was free of these bonds he would pay Kajo and Ginta back in full for what they did. But now it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

Kajo stumbled away from him, limping. Zuko was aware that he was tied to a tree among other children. A boy who looked about 8 smiled at him, "Good shot." He whispered.

He nodded and looked about. Where was Koima?

"Hey," He whispered to the kid, "Where did they put the girl I came with?"

The kid shrugged, "Dunno."

Zuko yelled out, "Koima!" hoping that she would hear.

A small voice from the other side of the tree answered him, "I'm here!" Good. At least he knew where she was. But his revelation was short-lived. He saw Kajo and Ginta go over to where Koima was.

"Shut up you little bitch." Kajo growled. A loud '_slap'_ of skin on skin was heard as one of them slapped Koima.

"One more word outta you and we'll cut that tongue out your pretty little mouth."

Zuko's temper flared at the threat, "Don't you touch her! Leave her alone!" He demanded, used to giving orders and them heeded.

Ginta appeared in front of him, brandishing Kajo sword, it hovered a hairs breath from his nose, "You're in no position to be giving orders. You're tied to a tree in case you haven't noticed. How about this," He hunkered down to Zuko's level, he smiled, "Everything you don't do to our liking, we'll take it out on your lil girlfriend over there. Do you like that? I'm sure she would." He grinned suggestively. Zuko glared but kept his mouth shut for fear of making things worse for Koima. These slavers knew how to handle things, using loved ones to manipulate others.

Ginta saw that he won and stood up, "Kajo, Get them ready to go."

"Yessir."

The sidekick mustered the lines with the sword Ginta returned to him. A nudge here or there made the children go into a position where their links were linked together. The lines consisted of two by twos. From front to back were three feet gaps between each child.

Zuko found himself in front of the line with the other teenager since they were the ones that made the most trouble. Zuko swiveled around to see Koima at the end of the line next to a small 3 year old girl. Her eyes caught him and she smiled faintly with relief. Zuko saw the red hand mark on one side of her face. Zuko made a promise that he would kill both slavers for what they had done.

Kajo whacked each child on the backs of their knees to make them go, "Go on! Move yer stumps or no water!"

The EarthNation boy that Zuko was beside kept looking at him from the corner of his eye as they were marched through the woods and small clearings that popped up occasionally. After about an hour of this, Zuko grew annoyed, "What?!"

"Keep quiet up there!" Kajo yelled from the middle of the line. The Earth Nation boy shook his head, "Look forward and whisper Zuko."

Zuko was startled but kept his eyes forward and voice low, "How do you know my name?"

"Koi told me." Zuko twitched at the familiarity of which this boy used her name.

"Is she alright?"

"You saw her." Zuko kept his retort back, seeing that the boy wasn't being smart with him, He was just telling it like it is.

Zuko sighed tiredly, "What else did she tell you?"

"Quite a bit. Never mind it now."

:;Koima;:

Kajo was my least favorite of the two slavers. Ginta was horrible in his own way, but he acted like we (the children and me) were of no importance to him other than money in his pocket. Everytime I looked up from the ground, I would see Kajo leering at me. I hated that man. No one had touched me like that since Zhao and I cursed him to the deepest pit of hell for it.

I made it a habit of keeping my gaze in front of me to not see him. The child in front of me was a small girl of three years old. The youngest of the line. She listed to the side and limped on her right leg. It was a wonder that she wasn't crying.

"Pretty little thing you are." I heard Kajo say from beside me. I hadn't heard him approach. I glared at him. He was eyeing me hungrily, his eyes taking their time on my chest and bottom, "We'll get loads of money for you."

"You wish you sick little man." I spat, "Once I get out of these chains you'll wish you'd never set eyes on me!"

The smile faded from his face as he suddenly tripped over a small hump of earth that 'appeared' out of nowhere. He stumbled, but to my disappointment, he didn't fall. Damn.

The little girl giggled.

Kajo, pride wounded, took out his embarrassment and anger on her. He kicked out the legs from underneath her. She sprawled forward, skinning her palms and knees. I rushed forward, picking her up.

Kajo laughed, "Ha! That'll teach you to respect your betters!"

he walked off, cackling, then found himself flying through the air. A pillar of rock had shot out of the ground underneath him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

FWUMP!

He lands a few feet away, right on his back. Instead of laughter, there was stunned silence as the children stared at Kajo on his back.

"What's going on here?!" Ginta roared. All of a sudden, there was another flurry of activity that I did not cause. An arrow was imbedded in the now-dead body of Kajo. His eyes were still open and his mouth in a grimace of pain. Ginta froze at the sight before he was attacked from above. A man dropped from the trees right onto Ginta, his two swords at his throat.

Everything was still and silent as the slaves stared at the man with frizzy brown hair that had just saved all of our lives. Ginta stared up at the man ontop of him. Then, with one smooth movement. His throat was cut and his lifeblood spilled onto the ground.

All of this took 3 seconds.

Two more people dropped out of the trees, one a small girl that looked like a boy and the other was a tall boy with a bow and shade-hat.

The man stood up slowly off Ginta's lifeless body and turned to us. He smiled at all of us, "Hi. I'm Jet. Is everyone alright?"

* * *

**This is my sorry excuse for being so late. Things are getting better and this is where things are going to really take off. I found a way to get over my writers block! Happiness! Please Review! I love and miss you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. I'm glad I got over my Writers block... Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 15

Jet

Jet was an impressive figure. I soon learned that his two companions were what was left of his Freedom Fighters. After all the children were set free and they started off in the direction of their homes we finally were able to meet these strange three. Bane was the only one to stay.

He and Jet knew each other!

They hugged warmly, calling each other "brothers." Turns out that Bane was apart of the Freedom Fighters a long time ago but had gone missing during one of their missions.

I hugged Zuko, glad that the worst was over.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded, not letting him go. Two men had been killed before my eyes and the eyes of the children. But their hate for them over rode their fear of death. Bane and Jet came over to where we were. I couldn't look away from Jet. He was so tall and... nice looking. I found myself blushing and I made myself turned away, hiding my face in Zuko's shirt. Zuko noticed this and his hold on me tightened.

Jet gave Zuko a winning smile, "Hello. So you are Koima and Li. Bane has told me about you." It was a good thing that Bane had told Jet the made up story about Zuko and I. Thank Agni for that. Freedom Fighters are against the Fire Nation rule and if they found out that Zuko is THE PRINCE ZUKO of the Fire Nation. He would be so dead.

:Zuko:

This person was dangerous. He could already feel it. He excluded a power and air that said that he has killed and will not hesitate to do so again. But Zuko knew that he and Koima owed him their lives.

"How long were you waiting to kill the slavers?" Zuko asked, looking at Kajo's dead body. A few crows already perched in the nearby trees, waiting for them to leave so they could have a meal.

Jet crossed his arms, his eyes flicking from his to Koima who had spared a look at him. Jet smiled at her, "We heard a yell and came to see what caused it. Then we saw you all in the slave line. Longshot took care of the rest."

"Thank you."

They looked at Koima. She smiled at their rescuers. Zuko didn't like that term... He didn't like being in debt to anyone. But that cannot be helped right now. As long as Koima was out of danger. He hugged her closer, casting a possessive glare at Jet.

Koima went to get Kotori and check if he was alright, leaving Zuko with Bane and Jet. Zuko studied Jet with a critical eye. Jet was a full ruffian, this he could already tell. Mismatched armor and the swords that he carried showed that he was a fighter. Zuko wished that he had his broad swords with him just for protection.

"How long were you and your sister captive before we came along. Bane said he's been with them a good long while. You don't look as skinny as everyone else." Jet surmised.

Koima came back over, leading Kotori by the reigns. She smiled at Zuko and held out his two swords, "They didn't throw them away. Here." She gave them to him. Zuko thanked her and answered Jet, "They surprised us last night. So not long at all. I'm grateful for that."He left out the "Thanking Jet" Part on purpose. Jet nodded, taking it in. "Well do you have anywhere to go? We're heading to Ba Sing Sae. Do you wanna come with us? It would be a lot safer traveling in a bigger group. And I can see that you are a fighter as well." He indicated the broad swords held loosely in Zuko's grasp.

Join them? Zuko didn't want to... but it would be safer for Koima. He remembered the way that Kajo touched her and Damn him to hell of he allowed anything like that happen to her again. But Zuko didn't want to make the decision yet... what does Koima want?

"I'll have to think about it."

"Of course." Jet nodded.

:Later that night:

;Koima;

All of us decided to set camp for the night since none of us had enough sleep from last night. Jet and his three companions including Bane went through the supplies the slavers had confiscated from all of their kidnappings and we were able to put up two tents with sleeping blankets. Jet went through another pack and held something up quizzically.

"What is this? Why do they have a doll?"

I turned to look. MONA!

"That's mine! Oh Thank the Spirits!" I ran up and Jet handed her to me. I had thought Ginta had left her at the old campsite.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Jet said, laughing.

I glared at him, "This is all I have of my parents." I said coldly.

Jet stopped laughing, realizing how much of an ass he seemed just then. "You're parent's dead too?"

I nodded.

"Fire Nation?"

I nodded again. Jet sighed, "I'm sorry. So was my parents. That's why I formed the Freedom Fighters: To fight against the Fire Nation rule."

"What do you do?" I questioned, "How do you fight against them? There's only three of you."

Smellerbee winced and Longshot looked away. Anger flashed across Jet's face momentarily before he composed himself.

I looked at Zuko, he shrugged.

"There were more of us. Many of us. We use to have huge tree houses where we all would live. Our numbers were over 100 most times. All of us orphans. Left parentless because of the Fire Nation. We use to destroy any little band of Fire Nation soldiers that we found. We screwed up their supply lines so much." He smiled.

"Where are they now?" Zuko asked, curious.

"They left. Cowards. They grew afraid of the Fire Nation and disbanded."

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say. There really was nothing else.

"So why are you going to Ba Sing Sae?" Zuko asked, changing the subject.

"It the only place the Fire Nation cannot penetrate." Smellerbee said, "We're starting over. Hoping to have a new way of life until this damn war is over." But what if the Fire Nation won? The question hung in the air. Zuko looked agitated. I didn't say anything.

Bane cleared his throat, "So will you join us on our way to Ba Sing Sae?"

Zuko and I looked at each other. He jerked his head away towards the trees, signaling that we needed to talk where they couldn't overhear.

"We'll be back in a sec." I told the others.

When Zuko and I were out of hearing range I said, "So do you want to?"

"It's not the question of wanting..." he sighed, "What would be better for us? We would be safer from any other dangers we come across by staying with them... But I'm not so sure that we can trust these guys..."

"We'll Bane was apart of them."

"You barely know Bane, Koi." He pointed out. I shrugged. He was right. I looked over at them. Jet was watching us. He gave me a small smile before looking away to talk to Bane. I looked back at Zuko.

Zuko's eyes were on the sky as he spoke, "I just don't want that to happen again." He spoke of the slavers. I nodded agreeing, "Zuko. What's the worst that can happen? We will be safe."

Zuko seemed to make up his mind, "So you don't mind us joining with them?"

I shook my head.

"Alright. But if any of them mess with you. We're leaving."

"What?" I snorted.

Zuko was watching Bane and Jet, "I mean it."

I rolled my eyes, "Zuko. Don't be crazy."

"Just stay by me."

"Alright. Sure."

We went back to the rest of Jet's crew. They made room for us around the fire. Bane smiled at us, "So?"

Zuko nodded, "We'll join you. At least until we get to Ba Sing Sae."

Jet nodded, "Fine. I'm glad you decided to join us."

:Zuko:

He noticed that Jet looked at Koima when he said this. Zuko's face burned but composed himself. It was just a look. But looks could mean something more. Koi hadn't noticed jet. Her eyes were on the fire.

Later, When all had gone to sleep. Zuko still kept his eye on Jet. There was something weird about him in Zuko's opinion. Not the Koi thing. But something else.

He shook his head. He was just paranoid.

Beside him, Koi snuggled deeper into her sleeping blanket. He and Koi were sleeping side by side, using Kotori as a pillow. Kotori didn't mind. He liked the small girl.

Zuko only wanted Koima to be safe. Many things he's done has put her in danger. He hoped that this wasn't one of them. They were heading to Ba Sing Sae. Where they would be safe. In about a week they would reach the ferry that would take them over seas to Earth Nation land. Then they would arrive at Ba Sing Sae.

Zuko closed his tired eyes and moved a bit closer to the sleeping Koi. Hopefully life will look up for them?

* * *

**I'm posting faster. Thank God. I've been busy with work and hanging out with friends. I got my hair cut today, Punk Rockerish. Lol. I like it! 7 Inches are gone! **

**JELLYFISH AND SHARKS**

**Oh Lord. Yesterday me and my family and my dad's friends went out on the boat in the Gulf Of Mexico to spend the day out in the sun. We got Subway sandwiches and headed out! We stopped at Mosquito Bay (Beautiful Bay I love to sand board on) and set camp. There were so many jellyfish out. It was scary and nerve wracking. These were the ones that have the red X on them. The tentacles reached about 2 feet at the shortest. God... We went tubing! Stupid Huh? Well I went first and it was so much fun and then I flew off after I hit a big wave. I barrel rolled and my sister got the whole thing on film... Beautiful. To avoid being stung I floated on top of the water. **

**When They came back around with the boat I found that the water was shallow enough for me to walk on. I kept looking out for the jellies. I wanted to go again and I was wading towards the tube and BAM! I screamed! I had walked into a jellyfish. The thing wrapped around the front of my legs and calves. I haven't been stung that bad ever! So it scared the shit out of me and I was freaking out because I thought I would get stung again of I moved. But I had to get out of the water and get on the boat. I swam for it and GOT STUNG AGAIN ON MY FEET! I was basically crying at this point. (I'm a wuss sometimes. But In all Honesty I was trying not to cry. It hurt so damn bad) They pulled me on the boat and started spraying windex on my legs. Windex solution breaks down the poisonous chemicals in the jellyfish. So does meat tenderizer. (Mom's a Nurse) Some of the jelly was still on my legs. I stung my fingers pulling off the ragged tentacles. My legs looked like I had given a little kid a red marker. My knee was the worse because thats where the underjunction of the jelly was. Because of the poison, my legs started getting chilly bumps even when It was so hot. After awhile (1 hour) my legs were okay. **

**We came back to the camp and there were so many people on the beach and in the water. My sister pointed toward a small group of people and said, "Is that a dolphin?" I looked.**

**It was a 5 foot shark! We were the only ones who could see it because we were on the boat looking down into the water.**

"**SHARK! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" I screamed and my sister started screaming too. And pointing. The people looked up and saw where we were pointing. 7 feet away from them. They screamed and started running/ swimming for the beach. The shark swam away from them and started going along the beach. There was a little boy with floaties and swimming snorkle swimming around in semideep water. He looked about 8. Everyone started SCREAMING at this little boy to get out of the water. This kid was 30 feet from shore with a shark behind him! This kid was like "Huh?" And he goes under water to look at what people are shouting about. He sees the shark and screams, making a mad scrarble for the beach. This kid was scared shitless. He was safe and the shark went back out in deep water. My dad said that the shark was probably just looking for fish to eat. But yesterday was sure interesting!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them! And yes there will be a little romance between Jet and Koi... and maybe Bane as well. Good lord I'm whoring her off! Lol. jk. She's a little cutie pie with big gold eyes. Anyone would fall in love with her. That's why I like her so much. (No Lesbian feelings involved). My turtles are driving me crazy... Well My boy one is, Pipsqeak. He's trying to mate with my big turtle and she's not interested. She bites him when he tries to mount her. Now Pipsqeak is sexually frustrated... poor thing. I need to get him laid...Please review! I love all of your reviews! Amy**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. I own Koima and Bane at this point.

Chapter 16

Playing around

The next few days were strained and uncomfortable for Zuko. He didn't trust any of the men around Koima. _(Amy Note: Haha, Jealousy!)_

But Koima seemed quite comfortable. She and Smellerbee became fast friends in only a few minutes. Zuko was shocked to find that Smellerbee was a GIRL!

"How did you know?" Zuko asked Koima one day while they set up camp.

Koima smiled, "I'm a girl... we have a sense that can tell. You thought she was a boy? That's funny."

Other than that little surprise, everything was slow going.

They would wake up at dawn and would take a break at noon for lunch, then they would travel until sunset.

No one would ride Kotori, they used him as a pack bird, settling all their supplies onto the holsters on the bird's back. This would make traveling a lot easier for all of them since they didn't have to carry any luggage.

Longshot brought all of their food. His aim with an arrow was incredible... but he didn't talk. The first night that they all had dinner together, Zuko and Koima found out that Jet and his companions really didn't know how to cook. The meat was bland and either over cooked or really raw.

Koima was really the only one who knew how to cook.

The chore was gladly turned over to her.

:Three days into the journey:

;Jet;

Jet didn't like Li, but he didn't let it show.

Li was too overprotective of Koima in his opinion.

Jet had been watching them. If Koima was left alone for too long then Li would go over there and be with her and would stare at him or Bane if they went over to talk to her. Jet didn't draw attention to it. That would be foolish on his part.

But to him... it just didn't seem like Brotherly Protection...

Smellerbee told him all that she knew of Koima. It wasn't much. Koima and Li's parents had been killed by Fire Nation and they have been wandering around living off what they had. It didn't seem enough for Jet. He felt that there was a lot missing in their story... But he wouldn't be able to find anything out.

Li didn't seem like the chatting type.

The only time he spoke was really only to Koima.

Koima was a strange girl…small and quaint. Cute. Jet liked her and he saw that Bane did too. But Bane wouldn't try anything as long as he knows that Jet wants her. The group was more of a hierarchy in some ways.

While they unpacked for the night after a long hot day, Jet would come up beside Koima and strike up a small chat with her.

"Hey."

"Hello." Koima smiled. Jet noticed that about her: She always smiled at everyone.

"How are you doing? Are you used to traveling this much?"

Koi nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, though normally Li and I would ride Kotori. We didn't have that much baggage. So it was alright for Kotori. What about you? Why are you traveling? Why not stay at your hideout?"

"We started traveling quite awhile ago. Since everyone left the hideout, if felt strange staying there. It was too empty so we left. Ba Sing Sae would be a better place for us to start over."

"How do we get there? I don't know where it is beside it being in the Earth Nation of course." Koi asked, curious.

"Well. We find the ocean and follow it east until we reach the ferry and that will take us across the ocean to the edge of the Earth Nation. After that..." He shrugged, "I don't know. That's as much I've gathered from other travelers. But I faintly heard about some sort of 'train.' I dunno what that is. Or what it does."

"A Train?"

He nodded, "Maybe we can find out what it is...together?" He suggested, implying. He liked her... a lot. She was small and cute. He certainly didn't have any competition over her. Bane was no sweat. Li was her brother. Longshot was asexual and Smellerbee is a girl. Li would be the only problem; being an over protective brother. (A.N./ Oh if only he knew...)

Koima smiled again, "Sure. We are all going to the same place so that would not be a problem." She didn't get the hint… or maybe it was too subtle. But it was too late. Koima's brother saw whom she was talking too and made a beeline straight for them.

"Koima." He called, casting a wary eye at Jet, "Kotori won't eat again. You need to feed him."

Koima sighed, "That stubborn thing." She turned to Jet, "it was nice talking to you."

Jet nodded, still looking at Li, trying to stare him down, "Nice speaking with you too."

Koima ran off, passing by her brother and to their ostrich horse. Li didn't go with her.

Jet and Li stared at each other coldly, "What is the deal with you?" Jet asked scathingly.

Li's eyes narrowed, "My deal is you, Jet. I want you to leave her alone."

"I don't think that it's your place to decide that."

"It is."

"Oh? Just because you're her brother?" Jet crossed his arms, his fingers brushing the twin hooked swords strapped to his back. If it came to that, he would use them, he decided.

"I don't want you to talk to her or get near her. I know what you're doing and I don't need guys like you messing with her. She's been hurt too much."

"Guys like me huh? What kind of guys are that. Smart, Good looking, Talented…. If you ask me… Those are the kind that would be good for her. I can't help it if she's attracted to me."

"Stay away from her!"

"No."

"ARHH!" Li's fist shot out towards Jet's face. Jet had expected it and moved his head out of the way. Now he was pissed as well.

"Missed." Jet said, bored. That only made Li madder. Li launched himself at Jet and they both fell to the ground, fighting and punching.

**Decided to leave it off like that because I need to think up some more details. I hope you like it! I want some more friends on myspace! Hit me up on my profile and click on the link.**

**Alright guys. I need your help. Give me some ideas on what should happen next. What else should go on between Bane, Zuko, Koima, and Jet... I need some ideas yall.**

**Thanks for reading... It means a lot...**

**Oh, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN THE NEW AVATAR SEASON STARTS?!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and Bane.

Chapter 17

"Why, Zuko?"

Zuko and Jet tumbled to the ground, punching and hitting each other at every possible opening. The others paused to watch. Koima was the most shocked from everyone present. It had all happened so suddenly!

Zuko grunted as Jet's elbow caught him on his eyebrow, causing it to split and bleed. And Jet growled when Zuko's fist dug into his side, jabbing it hard and quick, no doubt its gonna leave a monstrous bruise.

And so the boys tumbled around in the dirt, fighting for dominance. No one made a move except for Koima.

She saw that it was Zuko that was causing most of the fighting… Jet was only trying to defend himself. (Or so she thought.)

"STOPPIT!" She yelled, furious at Zuko, "STOPPIT NOW!"

They didn't stop.

"You Bastard." Zuko gasped as Jet scored a low blow. Jet cursed as Zuko pulled a hunk of his hair out the back of his head.

Then, Two hands came between them.

One grabbed Zuko's ear, the other grabbed Jet's ear, stopping both of them with the sharp pain as she twisted them to make them stop.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Koima shouted. Neither of them had seen her this mad. "Stop both of you! This is stupid! Why are you fighting?!"

They were both were panting after the scuffle and remained silent, neither of them wanted to confess to why they were fighting. Koima sighed in frustration, "We are going to be traveling together for quite a while and it doesn't make any sense for us to be quarreling over trivial things as I'm sure is the reason of all this." How wrong she was.

"No more fighting. Agreed?"

Slowly, begrudgingly, they both nodded although stiffly on account that she still had a firm hold on each of their ear. Koima released their ears.

They backed away from one another, but they still glared. Jet turned and went back to his group while Zuko backed away to his sleeping blankets.

:Koima:

_BOYS! They're insane!_

I went to Zuko but pointedly ignored him as I retrieved my bag of medical supplies. Jet had a few scratches of his face and a hunk of his wild hair missing in the back of his head that I noticed was bleeding. I could feel Zuko's eyes burning into me as I walked past him over to the other group to tend to Jet.

Zuko should know better! Jet was letting us join them on their way to Ba Sing Sae! He should be grateful for Jet's hospitality! I shook my head angrily.

Jet looked up when I approached. He seemed surprised that I came over.

"I'm sorry." I said, "Do you mind if I help? Before they get infected." I explained.

He nodded and smiled.

As I kneeled down, I missed the triumphant smirk that he shot Zuko. Smellerbee sat down beside me to watch me clean up Jet's cuts.

"How bad is it? Will I live?" Jet asked in mock sadness when I inspected the bald spot near his neck and dotted some ointment in the missing skin. I smiled, "Beside the premature balding and the lice: You're fine."

"LICE?!"

"I'm joking. No lice. No premature balding. You're in good health."

"Thanks Nurse Koi."

About 10 minutes later I went over to Zuko to clean him up, "You're turn Li." He didn't look at me and when I went to wipe the blood from his eyebrow, he pushed me away.

I fell back, surprised and he got up and walked away from me.

:Zuko:

She had went to _him _first.

_Jet_

Zuko wet his fingers from a canteen and washed the blood from his eyebrow and tried not to wince from the sting and from the dull pain from his many bruises. Koima was mad at him... Because he fought with Jet.

_It was his fault! _He burned angrily. _The bastard! _

He had not missed that fucking grin when Koima went over to him instead of Zuko. Bastard. Bastard. Bastard! He was too angry to allow Koima to tend to him. He would not be second to Jet. Sure he felt bad for pushing Koi away but his pride would not allow him to admit it even to himself.

Jet was no good.

Zuko was protecting Koima. But if Koima didn't want to be protected then Zuko wasn't going to stand in her way.

Zuko got down into his sleeping blankets, his back to her. He could feel her startled confusion in the air.

"Zuko?" She whispered so only he could hear.

He didn't answer her.

It was a few moments until he heard her walk away. Quietly he shifted his head to see where she went. She was going to Jet's side, with her sleeping blankets in her arms. She wasn't going to sleep by him tonight? Zuko's gut twisted horribly. He saw her exchange a few words with Jet and the others. They nodded and Koima set her blankets between Smellerbee and Jet. Jet cast him a look from over the fire. Zuko could see him smiling as if to say, "Haha. I won. Loser."

Zuko closed his eyes, not wanting to watch anymore and turned his head back around.

He wanted to go to her and bring her back. But his pride would not allow it. His blankets started to smoke... His fists had burned with his rage. Zuko hastily smoldered the flames and sighed. This is the first night in over 3 months he had slept alone with no one beside him. He felt like an outcast now. He didn't like any of them... Koima was the only one that was keeping him anchored to the group.

Zuko tried to forget everything and fall asleep but he couldn't. Everything felt so wrong and out of place. His eyebrow hurt. Somewhere close by, an owl hooted and Kotori stirred in his sleep by Zuko's head. At least he still had Kotori... Like that was any comfort.

_I wish I had Uncle right now. _He found himself wishing. _He would know what to do. _

Sleep did not come.

:Koima:

_He pushed me away... He ignored me. _

He had never done that.

My stomach squirmed with anxiety. I clutched it under the blankets and grimaced.

"Are you okay?"

I saw Jet watching me from his blankets. He was scarcely a foot from me. I nodded, "I'm fine." I whispered. "How're you feeling?"

He nodded, "Good. Thank you." He smiled.

"Good night."

"G'night"

I snuggled into my blankets to go to sleep. The fire's heat warmed my feet and it was calming to hear the night life. Though interrupted by Smellerbee's gentle snoring. I wanted to go back to Zuko. To sleep beside him as I was accustomed to doing every night for the past 3 months... But he didn't want me around. I will not get in his way anymore. That's why I moved. So many things buzzed in my mind no matter how hard I tried to fall asleep. What had they fought about? Is Zuko going to leave now that he pushed me away? That thought made my heart seize in my chest. No! He can't leave!

My eyes welled up with tears. I did not sleep a wink that night.

:Next Morning:

It wasn't Koima who nudged him the next morning at dawn. It was Smellerbee.

"Hey. Time to get moving." He- no, She said. Zuko blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. Smellerbee nodded to the others, "We're eating, I'll bring you something." She got up and left. Zuko looked and saw that Koima and Jet were already eating breakfast. Even from where Zuko was, he could see that Koima looked exhausted.

He yawned, feeling his jaw pop. He probably only got an hour sleep last night if he was lucky...

Smellerbee brought him over two eggs and a glass of water and left without a word.

He felt worse than before. His body was sore and because he wouldn't let Koima tend to him, his eyebrow was swollen and painful.

Great...

He ate the eggs and finished his water and everyone got up to leave. He did as well and loaded his stuff onto Kotori. He clucked and purred as Zuko stroked the top of his beak.

Then he noticed Koima coming over. _Quick! Say something! _

But he turned his head, averting his eyes as she came near. However, she passed him by and laid her stuff on Kotori as well.

:Koima:

Why won't he say anything? Why?

I strapped our supplies onto Kotori and patted his beak and looked at Zuko. He wouldn't look at me. At all. It was plain to see he was blatantly ignoring me.

Jet was watching, I could feel his eyes on us. Waiting for something to happen or not to happen.

Jet had apologized for his an Li's behavior but I said it was up to Li to apologize for his own behavior. Jet was so nice and responsible. Why did Zuko hate him so much?

"Koi."

Smellerbee called, "Let's go! We will reach the beach by noon if we move now."

I glanced at Zuko. He was looking at me but looked away as soon as our eyes met.

"Coming."

I went to her and we moved off. Zuko staying in the back. At least he was coming. It was like he was shunning me... I don't think I can take any more of this...

:Noon:

"The beach!" Bane cried.

We all looked up to see. Yes. There it was. The beach. It was beautiful. Clear blue-green water and sand as pale as the moon. I removed my sandals and dug my toes in the sand. Oh it felt so good and soft. It was hot out now since there were no trees to provide shade. I pulled my hair up and tied it in a messy bun to cool down.

Jet looked down the beach to the east where there was nothing except the shoreline. How far and long would we have to walk to reach the ferry? We couldn't see a thing.

"Are we even going the right way Jet?" Bane questioned. He shaded his eyes with a hand to look, "Damn I wish I had a hat." Longshot was the lucky one. He grinned.

Jet whirled on Bane, "Of course I know this is the right way."

Bane shrugged meekly, "I was just asking..." he murmured.

"How long do you think it will take us?" I asked, still wiggling my toes in the sand like a child.

Jet took on a more softer tone when he spoke to me, "I don't know. Not long though I promise you. Maybe 3 days or so. Depends on how much ground we cover and how the weather is being. I don't want to be caught out on the beach when it starts to storm. But being on the beach will make catching food easier for us. A never ending supply of fish is at the waters edge. We'll catch some when it gets closer to the time for us to unpack and rest."

We all nodded. I looked back. Zuko didn't give any indication that he heard us. I doubted he would've said anything anyway.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I hadn't heard a word come out of Zuko's mouth. Every hour that went by I felt more and more desperate to hear something some from him. Though I could feel him watching me every now and then. But that was all. I had to talk to him.

When we had settled in for the night and fish lay roasting on arrows over the fire (courtesy of Longshot), I went over to Zuko. The others were to busy eating to notice that I was gone. Zuko looked away but I would not let him ignore me this time. I grabbed his arm, "I want to talk to you. And I will not take 'No' for an answer Zuko." He looked at me. I could see that the cut on his eyebrow was swollen. Damn.

"I'm not going to talk while _they're_ there." He said finally.

"Fine. Then let's go where they can't see or hear us. Will you be content that way?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Don't make him any madder than he already was.

He nodded. He got up and we went away from the beach and away from Jet. I had suspected that Zuko wouldn't want to talk where Jet could hear. And that was fine with me. It was awhile before Zuko was satisfied that we were far enough from him and the others. He stood awkwardly. He would not start.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked.

He crossed his arms, "You were mad."

"So?" I said, "You started a fight which was really immature. We are lucky that he has allowed us to come along with them to Ba Sing Sae. I think you should be more grateful to him. Thanking him instead of beating him up."

"I didn't beat him up that bad. Look what he did to me!" He pointed to the swollen cut.

"Well that was your own fault Zuko! If you would've let me clean it up then it wouldn't have gotten infected!"

"You went to him first! And you moved over and slept with them Koima!"

"You were ignoring me Zuko. You obviously didn't want me near you so I moved away to allow you to cool down. Anyways, I went to him first because you attacked him."

"I will not be second to him!"

"Is that what this is really about?! Because I went to him instead of you? Why do you hate him so much? He hasn't done anything but help us!"

"You just don't get it." Zuko growled.

"Oh?" I said sarcastically, "What don't I get, Zuko? Tell Me? Enlighten me."

_(A.N... This was me and my boyfriend on our many fights... "You just don't get it Amy..." I hated it when he said that. It was easy writing this...)_

"You don't notice how he fucking looks at you! You don't know how guys think! He's trying something and it pisses me off and he knows it! I don't like you near him!"

"Why does it bother you so much?! Why Zuko?!" I cried.

"Why? Why?! This is why!" He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me forward and kissed me.

**OMG! WEEEEEE! OMG! How will she take it? How?! Tell me what you think!!! Things are starting to heat up... **

**Thanks to MoriBunny I have the trailer to the new season 3 of Avatar on my myspace! Scroll down the page until you find it! I hope you like it! I was like OMG! You get to see Zuko kiss () and you see Ozai's face!! And AANG HAS A NEW HAIRDO! LOL! Go to my profile and click on the link to my myspace! And if you're one of my friends you will get updates on myspace for when I will post a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews yall!**

**Zeeva: You are Oh so evil! I've toyed around with that idea for awhile. Maybe I'll use it...**

**Affectionate-Sinner: Haha! Torture is fun for me! My fav past time.**

**LightintheDarkness: Yeah it was short... I hated that I had nothing to add for awhile...**

**divinedragon7: My most loyal reviwers! Thanks for the info!**

**fanficismything: Drama! OMG! I like Bane though... Poor guy. I would never kill him!**

**Lunaverserocks: Yes you were right!**

**wastelander1230: You will hate Jet even more soon. Wait until they get to Ba Sing Sae... (shivers)**

**Jewely2951: Hope you got my message on where to find them!**

**Love Shatters Windows: I used your advice! I love how it turned out and I hope you do too!**

**Lintered: My first review for the chapter! WOOT!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and Bane.

OMG! Thank you so much for your reviews! They were awesome!

Chapter 18

The Question

Zuko had surprised himself by his actions... It was a spur of the moment sort of thing that he had wanted to do for a long...long time, but it was now an action he could never take back in a hundred years.

Her lips were soft and warm, like they were when he first kissed her on the ship only this time he was as himself instead of his alias: The Blue Spirit.

She...pulled...away.

Zuko released her shoulders in shock. Her hand went up to her mouth, she stared at him wide eyed with shock and astonishment as she backed away.

Zuko cursed himself with every curse that came to mind as he reached for her, "Koi-- I... Koima. I didn't-"

She was shaking her head, "Zu-Zuko. Did you... Did you mean to... do that? Why?"

Zuko was glad she hadn't bolted as he had feared, "Koima..." He took a deep breath, "Yes... I don't like any of them, Jet, around you... He likes you... But I like you...I have for... quite a while." He admitted. He had to get it all out. Not leave anything in the dark. He watched her reaction. It hadn't changed...

"B-But you're... you're a Prince... The Prince of the Fire Nation... I'm just... I'm sorry. I can't... I can't... I need to think!" Her eyes were damp and her hands were trembling.

Zuko's heart... which had been pounding, stopped cold.

She... She didn't want to be with him? He knew it. In some part of his mind he knew that this would happen...

He swallowed the horrible taste in his throat, and nodded, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Koima blinked away her tears and shook her head, hesitant.

"But..." Zuko paused, "Will you come back and sleep with Kotori and me?" He tried not to sound desperate though that is how he felt. He wanted things to go back to normal as it had been yesterday before any of this had happened.

Koima looked unsure, no doubt wondering what choice she would regret. She rubbed her cheeks hard, pushing her hair out of her face roughly and said, "I don't know Zuko. I don't know I don't know I don't know. I need to think. One moment we were fighting the next... you kissed me! I don't know what to think?!"

Zuko nodded, "I'll let you think then." he said quietly. He turned but before he walked away he sighed, "I'm sorry for the situation I've put you in."

He took a deep breath and went back to camp. Leaving her behind.

:Bane:

He had watched Zuko leave with Koima and had grown curious about where they were going and why.

"I'll be back." He told the others. Jet took a bite out of his fish, "Tell me what happens." he swallowed.

Bane nodded and set off after Koima and Zuko quickly and quietly to not lose them. It was Koima who had almost dragged Zuko away from camp and Bane was curious about what the hell was going on between them too since Koima had come to join their fire last night and Zuko slept alone.

Bane does remember the fight and remembered the grin Jet had sent to Zuko. That no doubt had pissed Zuko off. It was obvious to everyone that Jet liked Koima, everyone, that is, except Koima.

The beach thinned away to the trees. Bane could hear voices.

"You were mad." This was Zuko.

"So? You started a fight which was really immature. We are lucky that he has allowed us to come along with them to Ba Sing Sae. I think you should be more grateful to him. Thanking him instead of beating him up." Bane winced, Koima sounded pissed. It was almost as frightening when she pulled Jet and Zuko apart.

"I didn't beat him up that bad. Look what he did to me!"

"Well that was your own fault Zuko! If you would've let me clean it up then it wouldn't have gotten infected!"

Bane snuck up and hid behind a tree and watched them duke it out. It was strange seeing Koima yell at Zuko. Zuko being a lot taller than her. It was like a child talking back to a parent or older brother.

"You went to him first! And you moved over and slept with them Koima!"

"You were ignoring me Zuko. You obviously didn't want me near you so I moved away to allow you to cool down. Anyways, I went to him first because you attacked him."

"I will not be second to him!"

"Is that what this is really about?! Because I went to him instead of you? Why do you hate him so much? He hasn't done anything but help us!" _She doesn't get it... _Bane thought, watching them. He knew what Jet was doing and knew Zuko was getting pissed about it. Bane guessed that Koima really hasn't been around guys her age. And from her story she told him the night they met, he was right.

"You just don't get it." Zuko growled. _Here we go... Now she's gonna get mad. _

"Oh?" Koi said sarcastically, "What don't I get, Zuko? Tell Me? Enlighten me."q

"You don't notice how he fucking looks at you! You don't know how guys think! He's trying something and it pisses me off and he knows it! I don't like you near him!"

"Why does it bother you so much?! Why Zuko?!" Bane was wondering the same thing. It would piss him off if it was happening to him, but not this much. Bane shook his head, this was getting confusing for him.

"Why? Why?! This is why!" He saw Zuko grab Koima's shoulder and Bane knew what he was going to do a split second before Zuko's lips met Koi's.

_HOLY SHIT!_

It took him a moment to keep himself from not freaking out. He had forgotten that they were not really brother and sister. But that did not stop the surprise and totally shock of it! He kissed her... Prince Zuko liked Koima!

He saw Koima pull away from Zuko. She seemed really freaked out. Dear Kyoshi...

Bane didn't want to watch but he did.

_(A.N.// Don't wanna repeat the whole thing that happened at the beginning of the chapter so I'll go ahead and skip ahead)_

Koima collapsed against a tree shortly after Zuko left. Her face in her hands. Bane stayed behind his tree and gazed at her, wishing he could help in some way.

"I don't know what to do... I don't know... Agni I'm so confused..." He heard her cry silently. It tore his heart to hear her. He had only known her for awhile but she was already a friend to him.

_If this is how she feels, imagine how Li-Zuko feels... _Bane didn't want to think about it. He had to do something...

He made sure he couldn't see or hear Zuko before he stepped out from behind his tree. Koima didn't see him, but she lifted her head when she heard him approach. Her face was red and tear stained.

"Bane?... How.. How long were you standing there?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Not long."

Koima hid her face in her arms, "So you saw everything..." It wasn't a question. It was fact. Bane sighed, "Yeah.."

She groaned, "Oh Spirits. I don't know what to do Bane..."

He sat down next to her, his back against the tree, "Well... It's your choice... But you already know his. It had taken him a lot of guts to do what he did. I doubt it was easy for him. But you do care for him don't you?"

"Yes.. I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's a Prince, Bane. Of the Fire Nation. He's royalty! I'm a common peasant. Royalty don't like common people! It just doesn't happen. I've been with him and Uncle for a long time and I've always thought of them as a family."

"It will still be a family no matter what you choose. Let me ask you this: Have you seen yourself living without him?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, "Yes. And I dreaded it. That's why I went with him instead of staying with Uncle."

Bane looked at her pointedly, "And being with him would be the same, but on a deeper level. Do you get upset when he's around other girls?"

"...Um... With this one girl. She liked him and told me so. I didn't want her near him."

"Like Zuko doesn't want you near Jet. Koima, You never want to be away from him and you don't like it when he's around girls. Have you ever gotten this funny feeling inside you when something happens between you two? Has that ever happened?"

:Koima:

I looked at him and thought back. The most resent was the cave... when I woke up in his arms and he had told me I was beautiful and that had made me feel lighter than air with happiness even though the rest of the day was kinda awkward but enjoyable. I thought further back to when we were on Zuko's ship. I had the same feeling back then and I still didn't know what it was until Bane brought it back up. When Zuko invited me to sit with him and teach me how to meditate and I looked at his face closely for the first time.

Numbly I nodded, almost fearing what it meant. Bane patted me on the shoulder gently and stood up, "Think on all that. I won't tell you my opinion, but i already think you know. I'll keep dinner warm for you."

"Thank you." I murmured and watched him leave with a tinge of disappointment. He made things seem so clear and easy. Why couldn't I be like that?

:Bane:

"So what happened?" Jet questioned when he got back. Bane looked over his shoulder at Zuko, but Zuko wasn't paying any attention to any of them. He was brooding by his own fire, his back to them. Bane shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't find them until I saw Li coming back. I don't know where Koima is or what happened. Sorry Jet."

Jet grouched, "Dammit Bane. Couldn't even do simple tracking."  
"It's none of our business anyway Jet."

Jet glared and ignored Bane the rest of the night. Bane sat down with his share of the fish and tried not to smile. He hoped Koima was doing alright.

:Koima:

I touched the hand shaped scar on my back, remembering that Zuko had given it to me to take away those horrible tattoos. He had been the one to comfort me when I first woke up on his ship and had talked to me every day. I didn't want anyone but him. I had hated Song for liking him and that's why I had lied and told her that he was taken. I had chosen to stay on earth when Yue gave me the option of leaving to be with my parents...

He likes me.

He kissed me.

He told me he's liked me for awhile. But how long was awhile? A week, a month...two months or more?

What would my mother tell me if she was here? I didn't even know... we had never really talked about boys unless she was joking that I was like one.

He had kissed me... and I realize now that I liked it. I touched my lips. It had felt familiar somehow... But that was impossible. I wasn't revolted by him at all. He wasn't like Zhao at all. The kiss was nothing like Zhao's. And I wasn't afraid to be around Zuko. And the thought of Zuko being with someone else made my face go hot and my stomach sick.

I stood up and wiped of my face with a sleeve. I couldn't stay out here any longer. It was getting late and it was time to eat.

One thing at a time.

I returned to camp and say Zuko alone by his own fire.

I had hoped that my eyes were red anymore and I went to Jet's fire. They looked up and Bane offered me two sticks with 2 fish on each one. He already knew.

"Thanks. I'm going to go eat with Li tonight." I said and grabbed my blankets.

Smellerbee grinned, "Goodnight Koima."

I smiled, "Good night."

Jet looked shocked... and not happy at all but Bane was smiling.

I took my stuff and went over to Zuko. I sat beside him. He looked at me. I offered him a stick. He took it, his eyes questioning and wary.

"Is it okay if I can sleep at your fire?" That questioned answered him on my decision. A slow smile spread across his lips. I smiled too.

"Of course."

:Later that Night:

"OW!"

"Stop squirming! This will only take a minute."

"MMMMMGGGGGGRRRRRR!"

"I hate to say this but this is kinda your fault you know." She pointed out, tapping on his head, "Thank the Spirits that it's not any worse but you will scar."

"A scar on your eyebrow and mine. Only on opposite sides." He looked up to where she kneeled behind and over him. The cut from the boat explosion that long time ago had left a scar on her eyebrow.

"We will be twins." Koi said and concentrated on the cut. Zuko clamped his teeth down and tried not to groan again.

"There you go. You will need stitches though I'm afraid." She was already threading the needle. Zuko lurched away, freaked, "No."

"Li, if I can stitch up my own leg, You can bear to stitch up an eyebrow. It won't hurt. I promise. It will feel like a mosquito bite at the most. Stay still and close your eyes."

"How can you do this?"

"Col taught me well. I was squeamish at first and then Col taught me some good advice."

"And what's that?"

" 'Just pretend it's not real and they can't feel pain' Good advice. It helped a lot. Okay, here we go."

Zuko closed his eyes and waited for the pain. All he felt was a slight pressure after she had put some numb weed over it. At took maybe 2 minutes before she was done and taped a bandage on. He enjoyed the close proximity of their bodies but reminded himself to not show it, at least not in front of Jet. They still have to keep up the pretense that they are brother and sister.

"Done. Now that wasn't bad at all was it?" Koi brushed the sand off her hands after she pushed herself off of the ground, "Ugh. Sand. It gets everywhere!" She settled into her sleeping blankets after she washed her hands and looked at him.

He got into his own as well, "So…" he said, facing her.

"Can I ask you something?" She said shyly, snuggling into her blankets till only her eyes showed in the firelight.

"Sure."

"... How long?" She looked embarrassed to ask it. Zuko was too, "Um... Heh. Awhile."

"Is that the best answer your going to give?" He could hear the smile in her words.

"For now."

"Mmm. I wounder what Uncle would say."

"I know. "About time" He would say."

"So he knew?"

"Yeah." He said chagrined.

Koima was silent for awhile. Zuko was thinking she fell asleep then she whispered, "It's... It's not going to be easy." She was serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"Do...do you remember what we talked about in the cave when I was bit? Zuko... It's going to be hard to get over him, over what he's done."

Zuko knew all too well. He had seen the tattoos, the bite mark on her breast, the nightmares she's had. How could anyone forget? It hasn't even been a year since all that has happened.

He reached a hand out from under his blankets and took hers, looking in her eyes, "I know. What ever it takes and how long it will take. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you want, as long as you're happy." He felt her squeeze his hand and saw that she was crying. She shifted closer to him, "Thank you." She whispered.

"No, Thank you." he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, "Goodnight Koima."

She smiled, "Goodnight Zuko." She whispered.

Zuko watched her fall asleep first before succumbing to it next.

* * *

**I was so proud of this chapter. It took me one day to do it instead of a week. It was because it was a rainy day and I didn't have work. And your reviews helped me! OMG! They were amazing you guys! You made my day! And thank you to all who checked out my myspace! Amazing yall, absolutly amazing! Please review!**

**Aug-2-07**

**The day I typed all of this up was horrible. I had the laptop on my lap and was fixing up all the little things, misspellings and what not. Me and my dad had been fighting earlier and he came into my room all slow like and scary. If yall had been on my myspace and seen my pictures you saw how big my dad is. (Biker) He slaps the laptop out of my hands, sending it crashing into my chest and slamming it to the ground.**

**I won't tell you what happened next, but the next morning when I went to go find it because dad took it away I found it under the couch in the living room. I turned it on and the whole damn screen was shattered. My laptop that he had given to me and my sister for Christmas was now broken beyond repair. I thought I had lost all of this and my CapStone paper which decides my future. I was inconsolable. **

**Then, today. I was looking at it and noticed… Hey, it still works… I just need to hook it up to a screen to work. And for the last 5 minutes I was fiddling with wires and did it! I saved it to my USB and now I'm posting it.**

**I will never forgive my father.**

**I used of few of yalls advice for the story if you had noticed!**


	19. Hey Yall

Hey Yall. You remember my message about my dad bustin my laptop? Yeah, well it got worse. I ran away from home and I am now living with a friend. My parents don't even know where I'm at.

I'm still writing stories and on myspace i made a group called Fanfiction writers UNITE! So come join. It has the unfinished next chapter up there for you to read and wait for any ideas. I've gotten some good ones from you and would appreciate some more constructive critisism!

I don't know when i'm coming home. My parents still have to cool down.

Have any of you ever run away before? Please let me know. Any tips? I love you all! Hopefully this will all pass over soon.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Koima and Bane.

Chapter 19

Screams

Even after what had happened, Zuko still wanted me to be careful around Jet. It still confused me as to why he wanted me to do this and I tried my best. Besides that, things ran like they always had with the group. Bane and I became closer. He reminded me of Jin whom I missed terribly…

I told Zuko everything that happened after he left and Zuko said that he was starting to like Bane as well.

But things between Jet and Zuko haven't changed.

"How much longer do we have to stay with them?" Zuko had asked, trying to keep his temper under control after a rude comment from Jet.

I put a hand on his arm, keeping him from doing anything, "As long as we need them. Probably when we get to Ba Sing Sae but try not to fight with him at all anymore? Please?"

Zuko rolled his eyes but nodded, "As long as he keeps his distance…"

That was the best answer I was going to get it seemed.

"How're the stitches?"

"Itchy as hell."

"Just wait about one more week and I'll take them out."

:Zuko:

He looked up at the sky and surrounding trees. Even though it was the afternoon… things looked… hazy. Odd. None of the others had noticed it but he had. He sniffed the air. Smoke.

"What is it?" Koima asked, walking beside him.

Zuko sniffed again to make sure that's what it was but he had grown up around that unforgettable odor.

"There's a fire nearby, a big one."

Smellerbee heard him; she turned around, "A fire?"

Zuko nodded.

Jet scoffed, "How do you know?"

Zuko glared at him, "Smell the air, look around. There's smoke haze everywhere."

"Where is it coming from then?" Bane questioned, looking around to discover the direction.

"I don't know… Everyone spread out, but be careful." Jet ordered.

_I'm not taking any orders from him! _Zuko smoldered. A hand rested on his arm. It was Koima, "Let's go look. Where is the smell the strongest?" She whispered as she pulled him away from the rest of the group who had also split into two groups of two.

_Well at least I'm with her._ Zuko's mood lightened. He kept swinging his head around, trying to detect the strongest wiff of smoke. It came to the west.

"C'mon." He urged and they both disappeared into the undergrowth.

:Later:

"Zuko."

"What?" He looked over to her. Koima's eyes were blinking rapidly, her eyes watering.

She covered her nose and coughed, "Can't you smell it?"

Zuko was puzzled and smelled the air. The smoke? No… It was something more.

Burnt flesh.

The air was thick with it. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He could see a red haze through the trees and the air was becoming hard to bare.

"Koima, get in the tree and hide until I come and get you."

"But what are you going to do Zuko?" She held onto his sleeve, keeping him from going anywhere. She would not let go but it would be so easy for him to pry her fingers off if he really wanted to.

"Take a look. I'll be careful." He said, reading her eyes, "Please do as I say." He kissed her forehead and without warning, lifted her up and over to the nearest tree and settled her into the nook of a thick bough. "Hey!"

"Shhh. Koima. Please. Get up higher and keep quiet. We don't know who is around or anything. I'll be back."

Koi opened her small mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded, though it was plain to see she was not happy about his little plan.

Zuko made sure she was out of sight before leaving in the direction of the fire. He was wary of what he was going to find, but had an idea of what it was going to be.

FireNation.

It had to be them.

A scream pierced the air, scaring Zuko into falling back away from the sound. What the Hell was that?!

There was another and another. Zuko jumped up and went forward, his heart pounding in his throat. _Careful Zuko! We don't know what's going on! Don't rush blindly in!_

Zuko halted his mad dash and proceeded cautiously.

:Koima:

I covered my nose, trying not to inhale the acrid smell. I had smelled this before, almost 4 years ago. _Don't think about it!_

I couldn't see Zuko trough the branches anymore. I climbed higher to see him but when I did I could see blackened rooftops in the distance. Oh Agni.

I wanted to get down, but I couldn't. Oh no… I can't get down! I looked down at the ground far underneath me and started to feel dizzy and clutched at the tree branch a bit tighter. Zuko said to stay up here. But I would feel much safer on the ground. Oh this sucks.

That's when I heard the screams. I jumped, startled by the noise and lost my grip on the branch and slipped down 4 feet with a yelp. My back connected with a sharp branch and drew blood. I hissed in pain, but thankful it wasn't worse than that. I froze, staying where I was so I didn't fall anymore.

Great. I'm Stuck.

"Koima?"

I twisted as well as I could to see. It was Bane, looking up at me, trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?"

I gave him a look, "No, I'm not. I'm stuck."

"Why are you up there in the first place?" Jet came into view. Unlike Bane, He could not keep the smirk of his face, "Need help?"

"Li told me to hide up here. There's a burning village just up ahead. Did you hear them? The screams?"

They nodded and Jet used his two hooked swords to swing up to me. He settled on the bough just below me and grabbed me by one arm and around the waist, "That's why we came." He hoisted me over his shoulder, "Ow, That looks like it hurts." He said, seeing my back. Good thing he couldn't see me blush. Zuko would not be happy if he saw this, "I'm fine."

"You're stupid brother put you up here? And you got hurt."  
"He's not stupid! He wanted me hidden. I slipped on Accident because those screams scared me. Speaking of which, We have to go find him and help whoever screamed! Now put me down!" I was getting angrier and angrier. Jet carried me down and allowed me to slip off his back onto the ground. Bane picked a few leaves out of my hair, "Which way did Li go?"

I pointed North, "That way."

Jet didn't sheath his swords, keeping them ready by his sides, "Smellerbee and Longshot will catch up later. This is great. The first Fire Nation soldiers we have had the pleasure to meet in a long time. Too bad they have to miss it." He took off… I could see that he was smiling?

Bane put a hand on my shoulder, "C'mon. When he gets like this… It's bad. You already know that the Fire Nation killed his parents. He likes revenge."

I swallowed. I wonder what he would do if he found out that Zuko and I were Fire Nation, even though I was part. I didn't want to think about it.

:Zuko:

Zuko stood in front of the fallen woman, his swords poised and pointed to the Soldier on the Rhino who carried a long whip.

When Zuko had come to the village, it was just a mass of charred embers and few survivors.

A Fire Nation raid on a small Earth Kingdom village.

The raiders were gathered around him and this man carrying the whip.

"Well Well?" He had said, "I thought all the men had left this place for the war?"

Zuko deflected the whip as it snaked towards him, the action almost knocking him off balance. Should he use his fire bending? No. Only as a last resort would he use it.

He could not take all of them on his own! There were three more. What could he do?!

"Need some help?" Zuko looked over his shoulder, Jet and Bane were there. With Koima.

"Hey! There're more of them!" One of the Rhino Riders exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter!" The one that had Zuko snapped, "Deal with them!"

Jet didn't wait for Zuko to answer him. He leapt onto the back of one of the Rhino's and overbalanced the man controlling it. Bane stepped back from Koima and lifted his hands and brought them together, causing a great slab of earth to lift from the ground, right from under two big riders. Zuko was momentarily stunned from watching Bane when he felt a stab of pain in his side. The whip reeled back and was preparing to lash again. Zuko leapt out of the way and darted forward, "Koima! Get her out of the way!" He yelled.

:Koima:

I ran towards the woman and saw that she was half conscious, blood stained her upper arm and part of her face was flushed red, no doubt from the being burned by the heat. She looked to be about twenty or so, and bigger than me. I grabbed under her arms and tried to pull her behind one of the ruined houses. "Please, you have to help me. Try to walk a little." I was trying to move as fast as I could but she was too heavy!

She revived a little and managed to get her feet under her and stand a little, not much but I could deal with it.

I saw her mouth move and strained to hear what she was saying.

"fire…fire…"

"C'mon. We have to get to the trees. We will be safe there." I said, even though I didn't know it to be true. She nodded and put on a fresh burst of energy.

:Jet:

Oh how happy he felt! Revived! This is what he lived to do! It was his destiny! Every son of a fire nation whore would die under his swords! Jet jumped down and helped Bane with the last rhino. Li had already finished off his. The Rhino ran away with an unconscious soldier in his saddle. Li bled from a small wound in his side but other than that he was fine.

"Damn" Jet muttered. For all he cared he could've died. No loss there.

Bane held the Rhino in a sinking sand pit while Jet dismembered the bow and arrows from the soldier's grasp.

"Any survivors?" Bane asked afterwards.

Li came up, limping slightly, "Only that woman Koima took away. I didn't see any others."

Jet looked around, "Go check the place out." He commanded.

Li was about to argue, but Bane put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away to go search the houses. Good. Jet was waiting for another opportunity to fight Li. This time he wouldn't be caught off guard.

He left in the direction where he saw Koima last and followed the drag marks in the dirt until he found them. Koima was kneeling over the lady, laying damp rags over her face to cool the burns.

"Hey." Jet said. Koi looked up and relief was plain to see on her small heart-shaped face, "Oh good. You're alive. What about Bane and Z-Li? Where are they?"

"In search for survivors. How is she?"

"Alive. It's not too bad. Shock, blood loss and a bit burned. She'll be fine with one nights rest." Koima cleaned off the wound in the woman's arm and bandaged it, "Any wounds you would like to share?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm fine."

"They're no more survivors!" Bane called out, both he and Li coming up to them. Once Koima caught sight of the blood stain on Li's side she scrambled up, "What happened!" She ran to his side and demanded.

"Stupidity." Jet muttered.

Li glared at him, "I'm fine. The tip of the guy's whip caught me. No big deal."

"Let me look at it." She would not be deterred so easily.

"Well I'm going to go find Longshot and Smellerbee. They'll be upset that they missed all the action." Jet laughed.

When he was gone, the atmosphere relaxed and Bane hunkered down to sit beside where Zuko lay, Koima prodding and cleaning his wound.

"I'm fine." Zuko protested, hissing at the pain. Kinda ironic.

"Blood is not good. Be more careful next time."

"How is she?'

"Fine. She'll wake soon. Found out that her name is Yoma, she's a widow. That's all I could get out of her."

"Sad." Bane murmured. They nodded and waited for the others to join them. Kotori was with them as well and they all settled in for the night.

* * *

**Crappy ending for the chapter. I'm sorry!!! I've had the worst Brain block ever!**

**Thanks to all my helpers! Yall are great! I was suppose to post this yesterday but I ended up being called into work.**

**I'm home guys.**

**Stayed at my boyfriends house until Tuesday, mom came and got me. Long story. I'll type it up when I have time. Thank you to all your reviews! You all helped me a lot!. My email isn't working. So anyone who sent me a message thru I'm sorry that I can't answer or read what you put! I'll try to read it as soon as possible. **

**Uncle is coming back, I think in the next chapter…. Maybe….**


	21. Chapter 20!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and Bane.. And Yoma… Even though she left... Whatever. She didn't want to stay.

Chapter 20

Family

_(Hey. Couldn't think of anything to do with Yoma… So I kicked her out of the story… I wanted to get on with it because I've left yall hanging for far too long.)_

"Hey, wake up. Koima."

No… more sleep… so sleepy. I batted the person away and turned over in my sleeping blankets. I fell back asleep for about two seconds before the person tried again, this time, tickling my sides to wake me up. I shot out of the blankets with a "WOOO!" I was fully awake.

There was Zuko, with an amused smile on his scarred face and he was so going to pay for that.

"Hey!"

He smiled, "Woke you up didn't it?"

I stuck my tongue out at him impudently.

He shook his head, "So lady-like." I sucked it back in and straightened my clothes and rolled up my blankets and stowed them on Kotori.

Smellerbee had seen everything and hid a giggle behind her hand; I mock glared at her but ended up smiling anyway.

After everyone had a quick meal we packed up and left quickly.

Today was the day we were to arrive at the Ferry. Thank Agni. I was tired of walking a nice boat ride would be great.

"Zuko?" I whispered, "Do we have enough money?"

"I think we have enough money… But I really don't want to pay for _him_" He muttered, casting a scathing glance at Jet's back. I poked his side, "Be nice. He hasn't tried anything. I think it's just you being paranoid. He's sweet and responsible. Remember, you were still the one who started the fight."

"I thought we were passed all this?" He looked injured and I felt a pang of regret, "Sorry. I was just trying to-"

"Defend him?"

I shrugged, "Somewhat. I don't think he's a bad as you say and perceive him to be."

"Koima." He said, looking up at the sky as if seeking an answer written in the clouds, "He makes me nervous. Something is not right about him. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Promise me to never be alone with him."

"What?" I asked, confused. Alone? Is he that dangerous? Zuko is just way too paranoid.

"Promise me. It would make me feel better." He looked almost pleadingly to me. I sighed and nodded, hugging his arm slightly, "Alright."

He gave me an affectionate squeeze and we continued on our way.

:Zuko:

:Later that Day. At the Ferry:

"Stay here with Bane, Koi. I'll go get our passes." He said, collecting his coin purse. They had sold Kotori, which helped their money problem. Honestly, Zuko wasn't sad to see him go.

But Koima was. She kissed his beak, saying that he was a good bird right before they sold him. Because Koima had asked, they sold it to the family she wanted him to go to: A nice one that promised to treat him well. She was a bit teary eyed.

Koima nodded and sat on the bench next to Bane, "Are you sure we have enough?"

"Yes Koima." He repeated, "How expensive could they possibly be?"

Oh how wrong he was!

"50 gold pieces?!" He exclaimed, "That's robbery!"

The young woman in the window of the booth didn't look up at him even after that outcry. She turned the page to her newspaper, _The Earth Nation Boulder, _and continued reading, "Yes Sir. 25 pieces for each. I do not make the prices." She said, monotone and expressionless. Zuko cursed his luck but dug around in his coin bag and counted out 50 gold pieces onto the table.

"There!" He swiped up the two passes and walked away to go find Koima again. Great… now they were low on money…

How could these people afford the passes, Zuko wondered. He could barely afford it himself. He doubted that even Jet had enough to pay for his whole crew, but he did have a feeling that won't stop Jet.

"Tea! Fresh Sweet Tea!" A vender called. Zuko turned when he heard 'Tea' Oh how Uncle would've jumped at the name of it. Zuko smiled slightly and turned away. But what he heard next froze him in his tracks.

"Tea! One Cup of Ginseng Please?"

Zuko whirled around to see his jolly fat uncle make a beeline for the vender cart. His hair and beard had grown longer and he looked pretty rough. How long has it been since he's seen him? A month? Not that long… but close. Why was he here? Zuko smiled and went up to him from behind quietly.

"I should've known you'd be close to a tea station." He said just as his Uncle turned.

Uncle's eyes met his and Zuko got showered with hot jasmine tea as Uncle sprayed what he had in his mouth, "ZU-!"

"Uncle!" Zuko covered his mouth to stop the last part of his name that would surely give them both away. Uncle torn himself from the hand and grabbed Zuko in the biggest unclebear-hug he had ever received.

"ACK! UnKLE!" He grunted, "I've missed you too! Let me go! Air!"

"I've missed you more than you could believe! Where have you been?! What happened to your eyebrow? Why are you here? Are you getting on the Ferry to Ba Sing Sae? Where has your adventures taken you and Koima? Where's Koima? Is she with you? Did something happen to her?"

So many questions! Zuko put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him, "Uncle, Calm down. Everything is fine. Koima's with a friend. Yes we are getting on the ferry with a few other people. Speaking of which, I need to tell you our situation…"

Zuko told him about Jet and his Freedom fighters and Bane. Saying that Bane was the only one that knew what and who they are. Zuko gave Uncle the rough summary about both his and Koima's parents being killed in a Fire Nation raid and they both brainstormed on how Uncle was going to be brought into this.

Uncle had a strange look on his face as Zuko said this.

"What?" Zuko questioned.

Uncle folded his arms into his sleeves, "Does this mean that our small family is together again?"

Oh…

Zuko looked down, "Uncle… I realized that it's not the best thing to be alone in this world. I need you, and Koima needs you."

"You didn't know that I need you too Nephew."

Zuko looked up, Uncle smiled, "Can I hug you again or is that asking for too much?"

Zuko chuckled softly and gave his Uncle another hug, really meaning it. This was the only family he had. He's not going to lose this again. "You already have your pass?"

Uncle nodded.

"I better take you to Koima then. She would be so happy to see you."

:Koima:

"I spy… something…purple."

I looked around, "That woman's dress." I pointed.

Bane sighed, "You win again. I'm bored."

I agreed, "Me too. When is everyone going to get back? When does the next Ferry leave? Are we even going to get to ride it?"

"You worry too much Koi." Bane laughed. I crossed my arms over my knees and rested my chin on them, "I have good reason to." I sniffed, "Think of it. While we are on the Ferry, if we can afford it, we could be ambushed by Fire Nation armada and everything sinks. No Ba Sing Sae… No nothing."

"Lighten up!" Bane sighed, "This place is hidden from the Fire Nation, That's why it's still functional. Stop thinking those thoughts. They will only put you in a bad mood. Zuko wouldn't like that. He would think that I put you in that mood. We will get to Ba Sing Sae, as will these other people. We have Jet and Zuko, they'll find a way." He tried to convince me. I nodded absentmindedly and watched the refugee families move about, some setting up in odd corners like they will be there for awhile. It was so sad. The most prominent noise I could here were children, mainly babies, crying.

Babies babies babies… I would love to have one but I know I couldn't. Adoption would be the only thing I could do. But it's best not to think on that at the moment considering what's happening now.

"Zuko's been gone a bit too long for my liking." I murmured, half to myself. How long could it possibly take to buy a couple tickets? Once again the money issue popped into my head but I shook it away.

"Maybe it's a long line." Bane answered, resting his eyes, "calm down."

I huffed and was quiet. Jet and the others still weren't back yet as well. My eyes scanned the crowd back and forth, watching and analyzing each person my eyes fell on. A young girl holding her little brother was walking after her mother it seemed like. A young couple was holding each other in the corner, looking sadly at one of the ferry's departing. And many others, sad, blank, and happy, the rare.

I perked up. There was Zuko! I sat up and waved. Then my eyes fell on the man behind him.

UNCLE!

I was startled… then I jumped up, "UNCLE!" I ran forward and launched myself at him, "UNCLE!"

He caught me and held me tight, my feet not touching the ground, "Koima! Oh my dear!" I didn't care about anything thing else now. Uncle was back!

"Uncle! Where were you?! How'd you get here?! Are you staying with us now? Are you going on the Ferry to Ba Sing Sae too?! Your hair grown so long!...Uncle… Uncle I can't breathe!" he was hugging me so tightly that my lungs had so space to expand!

Uncle set me down but still had his arms around me, looking into my face. I smiled and gave him a kiss on a rosy cheek, "I've missed you."

"I'm back with you both now. Yes, I'm going to Ba Sing Sae." YES! I hugged him.

"You're Uncle?" I looked back at Bane. He indicated Zuko, "You mean… his Uncle?" The question was clear. Was this the Dragon of the West? Retired General Iroh?

Zuko nodded, "Yes. This is Uncle _Mushi_, Bane. Mushi, this is Bane."

Iroh bowed to Bane, and Bane did the same, "It's an honor to meet you Sir." Bane said.

"And I as well." Iroh replied.

It was at that moment that Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot appeared, each holding a pass. Jet's eyes were on Uncle, questioning, "Who is this?" he said, seizing him up suspiciously.

"Jet, this is Li's and my Uncle Mushi." I introduced him. Jet's eyes widened, "Oh. Well. It's nice to meet you sir."

Uncle looked at Zuko but nodded/ bowed to Jet as well, "likewise."

Smellerbee handed Bane his ticket. I looked at Zuko, "Did you get ours?"

Zuko nodded and held out mine. I took it, "Thank the Spirits." I kept hugging Iroh, feeling that if I let him go then he would somehow disappear. Jet snickered at me, "What a big happy family we are." He laughed. I didn't care what he said. I had Uncle back and I was not losing him again no matter what.

:Zuko:

:On the Ferry deck:

:Nighttime:

Zuko was not ready for sleep. No. Not yet. Koi was already fast asleep. Her head in Uncle's lap with a blanket pulled over her. Uncle gently stroked her hair and back, keeping her asleep. She had been telling him all about Smellerbee and Bane and Longshot when she fell asleep, mid sentence.

"Poor thing." He chuckled, "She's tuckered out."

Zuko nodded, "We all are. We've been walking every day since we left."

"Tell me all that has happened. Don't leave anything out. I want to know all that has happened on your and Koima's journey."

Zuko really hadn't wanted to tell him all that had transpired. But he knew Koima would and he didn't want her to have to tell Uncle about the slavers.

"Well… It went like this Uncle:" He relayed all that had happened. The slavers. Koima fed up with one of them and kicking his butt with her earthbending, Jet appearing and killing both Kajo and Ginta. Him and Koi joining with them for protection. The fight and all that had transpired afterwards.

Uncle was silent as he absorbed all of this information, "So this Jet fella… you don't trust him?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah. But Koima doesn't seem to have a problem with him. She's friends with the others. I get along with Bane and that's it."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"So… you and Koima?"

Zuko felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he looked down. Uncle chuckled, freeing a hand to pat Zuko's shoulder, "My boy. We've both have waited for this to happen. She is happy?"

"She doesn't give me any reason to think she's not." Zuko said, a little snappishly. But Uncle only smiled, "She will be good for you, as you will for her."

"For her?"

"Love her. She needs it. Not just family love, Zuko." Uncle sighed, "It doesn't take much thinking to figure out all that happened when she was with Zhao-"

Koima whimpered, hearing the name even in her dreams and shifted, burrowing her face further into Iroh's comfort and was calm when he resumed stroking her hair.

"-She needs help to get past all of that. It will be hard, I know, but you need to show her love because she needs it. Show her that men aren't hurtful bastards as he was."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Zuko did not want the sex talk now of all places and times!

"My boy, it's perfectly normal for-"

"Stop! I need to sleep tonight. No more!" Zuko jerked away and rolled into his sleeping blankets, "Goodnight Uncle."

His uncle sighed, "Goodnight nephew."

Uncle kept stroking Koi's hair and Zuko watched her face. It was calm, and even in the dark he could see her eyelids twitching from dreams. What was she dreaming about? Her parents? Him? Uncle? Jet? Zuko didn't like the last one.

"Are you going to be her pillow all night?" Zuko asked in a low voice. Uncle shrugged, "I really don't mind. I haven't seen her in so long. But you're too grown up to fall asleep in my lap anymore." Uncle smiled, "You used to do that a lot a few years ago." Zuko remembered the times. It was especially after his mother…left.

Zuko sat up, "You need sleep Uncle. Give her to me." He beckoned. Uncle was reluctant, but glad he was now able to get some well-deserved sleep. He slipped an arm under her neck and one under her legs, lifting her up to settle her beside Zuko. She awoke slightly when moved.

"Wha?-no. sleep." She murmured, trying to fall back asleep.

Uncle laid her beside Zuko and she instinctively latched herself to him under the blankets, her face nestled into his chest. "Mmm."

Zuko put a protective arm around her as Uncle replaced the blanket over them. Koima snuggled further into his embrace, relaxing when she could feel his warmth surround her and was calm.

Uncle chuckled, "She's like a barnacle, or a monkey the way she's latched to you." Zuko didn't mind at all, quite the opposite. It was very nice to be held onto like this. Made better by the fact of who it is. She was so small…

"G'night."

Uncle leaned against the railing and was fast asleep within a minute, his snores audible. Zuko hugged Koima to him, kissed her forehead and fell asleep. Unaware that he was being watched…

:Jet:

Jet looked down at them from the roof of one of the overhangs. He hadn't heard much. He had come to say Goodnight to Koima when he overheard part of Li and his Uncle's conversation.

"-doesn't take much thinking to figure out all that happened when she was with Zhao-"

Jet paused and watched them both, Koima asleep on the Uncle's lap. He was quiet as he heard everything. At first he was confused but some of the pieces began fitting together. Li and Koima were not brother and sister! Who is this Zhao guy that hurt Koima? Then Jet grew angry by the way the conversation turned. Koima and Li are… Jet shook his head furiously. No. This can't be! Oh but it was. He could see by the tenderness Li held her and kissed her before he went to sleep. And what his Uncle was 'implying!' NO!

He had been lied to.

No wonder Li had been so pissed by Jet making passes at Koi.

Jet's anger was immeasurable. He toyed with the idea of swinging down and killing Li where he lay.

No.

He would bide his time and watch. An idea formed in his mind. He smiled viciously. He would have to get Koima alone and speak with her. Jet took one last hateful look at Li and pulled back, going back to his group on the other side of the ferry. Bane was awake, waiting up for him.

"Did you tell Li and Koima I said G'night?" Did Bane know of Li and Koima? Jet wondered, growing irate.

"They were already asleep." He said and crawled into his blanket and went to sleep.

_What's up with him, _Bane wondered. He shrugged it off. Jet was normally in a bad mood at night anyway. He lay down and was fast asleep.

* * *

**I hope this chapter gave you a lot to think about. Lol. I worked hard. The Big Bad Thing will come soon…. I want some reviews please!**

**Child Services was brought into this whole thing because of my father smashing my laptop into me and last year he slapped me across the face with my RunAway Composition book… Has any of y'all ever been abused? Mentally, Verbally, Physically, Emotionally? Tell me if you have please. Writing is my only escape now… I can't see Brandon anymore it seems like. My dad is ruining my life and now my mother is helping him. I want to get out of here. I've also been drawing emotions too. I have a deviantart account and I need to put some of my drawings up there for y'all to see. My email is still down. Sorry. The only way to really get to talk to me is myspace and through reviews. Pick a chapter you haven't reviewed on, even if its another story and leave me a message that way. I don't really care about the amount of reviews I get, but they do make me feel better.**

**My common reviewers, Y'all do make me feel better all the time. Y'all feel like close friends to me. Thank you for everything you've ever said. I would kill to meet all of you! Myspace makes that possible and I love yall for talking to me on there! It's great!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter? I can tell that one of my readers is cursing Jet's name to the bottom pit of hell. You know who you are! He's about to get a lot worse…**

**Review if you want me to continue!!**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and Bane.

Chapter 21

Paranoia

"I don't mean to complain… but I'm bored to death."

Zuko nodded, leaning against the railing and looking out at the water. Uncle was in the shade, catching an afternoon nap since there wasn't anything else to do on the Ferry.

"One more day is what the captain said, and then we will be at the train station." Zuko said to reassure me. I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers, flexing and stretching them out with boredom.

"Having fun?"

"I'm being amused." I corrected, "You bite your nails."

"So do you." He pointed out.

"I keep them short. I don't like long nails." I smiled.

"You're so interesting." Zuko smiled back. I blushed, "By interesting, you mean weird? Yes. Weird."

"No. not weird. You look at things differently than other people. That's one of the countless reasons why I like you so much."

"Stop it." My face was burning like a Fire Bender's. How could he be so laid back now? When a week ago he was so uptight about everything, "Remember, We are supposed to be brother and sister." I reminded him.

"Then I will give you a brotherly kiss, if you'll have it?" He was grinning now as he said it. A kiss?!

"Ah. Um. S-sure."

He leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek. The skin tingled when he pulled away. He smiled, his eyes on mine, "Did you like that?"

I nodded; my face couldn't possible get any redder.

"Hey guys!"

We both turned. It was Bane and Smellerbee coming towards us.

"Hello."

"What are you guys up to? We are bored to death on this thing." Bane said, yawning.

"Glad to see that you are over your seasickness." I said. Yesterday, not even an hour after we set sail, Bane was at the rail, 'feedin' the fish' as Zuko put it. Bane was still a little woozy, but in better health to complain. Bane shrugged, a bit embarrassed.

Zuko smiled a little at this, "We are bored as well. There's nothing to do." He slid down the rail to sit down on the deck, too bored to stand. I did what he did and the others followed.

"Where's Jet and Longshot?" I asked. Smellerbee was always with Longshot, it was rare to see them apart. I had a feeling that there was something between those two but it was probably my imagination. Smellerbee waved her hand, "They're off doing something, dunno what. Probably planning what we are going to do in Ba Sing Sae."

"Yeah, What are your plans?" Bane said.

Zuko and I looked at each other, "I don't know. Does Uncle know?" Li said.

Uncle was already awake, sipping on his cup, "Uncle!" Li called. Iroh stood up and came over to us, "Ah. Yes nephew?"

"Do we have any plans for Ba Sing Sae?"

Iroh sat down between me and Smellerbee and sighed thoughtfully, "No exact details. Start over with a new life, new home. Wait for this war to end. I think that's what everyone wants to do. Ba Sing Sae is a great place to live. You're protected by the biggest walls you have ever clapped your little eyes on. The King keeps everyone protected. Ba Sing Sae is where most of the refugees are going."

"To start a new life…" Someone said quietly. We turned, it was Jet and Longshot. Smellerbee made room for Longshot to sit beside her and Jet sat across from me.

"Why is that?" Uncle asked.

"I've done some things that I'm not proud of. We are going to Ba Sing Sae to start a new life, a new chapter of our story. We are not going to be tied down to the things we have done in the past. Mainly me."

"That is very noble of you." Uncle mused, "We make our own destinies I believe. The past should not interfere with your future." He was looking at Zuko and me when he said that.

I looked away.

How can you do that? When what happened is still so fresh in your mind and will stay with you for the rest of your life. Scars don't heal. No matter what people will tell you… No one has gone through exactly what you have so how can they say that and expect you to just…forget about it? One incident, a small one _might_ heal over.

But something that has lasted for over three years?

Close to impossible. There are still after effects… I can't have a baby. I'm not comfortable to be intimate… His name will always make me flinch.

Waking up in Zuko's arms this morning…um… to put it easily, I was startled. Zuko has a bruise on his leg where I had kicked him in my scramble to get away. I had no idea it was him… I thought it was Zhao even though their smell was different and the hold was gentle. I was sorry… and apologized over and over… but Zuko reassured me he was okay. It took awhile to explain it to him. I want to be close… So I know I will have to try to get over it. So part of what Uncle said made sense.

You have to try.

:Later:

I found out that when you're bored… you can find interesting things.

An example: The back of the Ferry has stairs leading down to the propellers. No one was done there. So it was quiet besides the gentle whirl of the twin propellers. Plus, it was shady and cool, very comfortable. Above me were the two decks and I could faintly here conversation and some snores. It was getting close to night fall. The sun was setting low in the sky, the bottom touching the ocean. It was beautiful. I missed these kind of sights on Zuko's ship, so it brought me back and put a smile on my face. I have to show Zuko this place. I think he would like it.

"Koima."

I whirled around, "Oh!... Jet you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." My heart banged in my chest. I was zoning out so deep…

He strolled over to my side and looked at the now black sky, "Why are you down here? Everyone is on the deck."

"I know. I was exploring and found this place. How did you find it?" Something that Zuko had said was niggling the back of my mind about Jet… what was it?

He shrugged, not looking at me, "Same way you found it."

Then he was silent. I started feeling uneasy and a bit paranoid… Zuko was starting to rub off on me I guess. Wait…

_(Flash back)_

"_Koima," He said, looking up at the sky as if seeking an answer written in the clouds, "He makes me nervous. Something is not right about him. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Promise me to never be alone with him."_

_(End Flashback)_

Um… I pulled away from the railing, "Well, it's late. I'm going back up for bed-"

"Wait."

I stopped, used to commands, "Jet-"

"I want to ask you something." Let him ask his question and leave. How hard could that be?

"Sh-sure."

He turned his back to the rail, now looking at me with his sharp brown eyes. The wheat grass was in his mouth and I felt a quick impulse to pluck it from his mouth and throw it overboard. He always had that damn thing in. It was annoying. But that wasn't important now…

He tilted his head, his eyes staring, "Is there…anything, going on between you and… Li? Just wondering."

My heart stopped. Wha? Did he… know…? Lie! Lie!

"Jet," I was surprised but pleased that my voice was even, "Li is my brother. What are you saying?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering. Like I said." He pushed himself off the railing, coming over to me. I was frozen where I was, wanting to run but couldn't. Jet stood in front of me and reached forward to pick a stray lock of hair that had escaped my bun and twirled it in his fingers, coming closer to where I had to crane my neck up to look at his face. It was pensive, but something else was in his eyes, something I haven't seen since Zhao.

"Koima…" he whispered, my hair in his fist now, "You like me… don't you?"

I swallowed, panic rising in my throat, "Y-yes. O-of cour-se I d-do Jet." I swallowed again, "You're my friend."

He chuckled softly, "That's not what I meant _my_ little Koi." His thumb was under my chin now, his fingers coaxing my face to look fully up to his. His thumb brushed my lower lip softly, but it felt like his skin was scratching mine. "I want to be more than that. I want you to be mine." He urged quietly, but the undertone was saying he wasn't going to take a No. I want Zuko… I need to get to Zuko now! I jerked away from his hold, "NO!" I yelled, almost overbalancing as I lurched away, breathing hard and heart pounding. His eyes narrowed as I backed away from him. Then I turned and ran back up to the deck, my heart in my throat. I could feel his stare still, piercing my back as I ran up the stairs. I needed to get away.

:Zuko:

Koima showed up just as he was getting under his sleeping blankets. Without a word, she got under there with him, her face in his chest. "Wha? Koima. Are you alright?" Zuko pulled her face away to where he could look at her.

This was the second time he had ever seen her this scared as she seemed now. She would not meet his eyes, but she was shaking.

"Koima. What is wrong? What happened?" Zuko pressed. Koima shook her head and burrowed her face back into his chest. What was wrong with her? What in Agni's name happened?! It was obvious that something had scared her. But what? He couldn't get an answer from her. She was holding onto him for dear life. Zuko stroked her hair, trying to calm her down to where she would tell him.

:Koima:

I can't tell him. I can't tell him. Something bad will happen. I know it will. Zuko will go after Jet. Jet must know. He wouldn't have asked it if he didn't. Did Bane tell him? No. I trust Bane, he would never tell. I try to keep the tears at bay and focus on Zuko stroking my hair. I could hear his heart beat under my ear and I listened to that, forcing my heart to calm down to match the beat to his. I was scared of Jet now. This was all because I didn't listen to what Zuko had said about him. He is right. I was wrong.

Zuko's arms encircled me and pulled me up to where he could look at me. I forced myself to open my eyes to look at him. He was worried.

I had to think up of something to explain, "I-I almost fell overboard. But I caught myself before I did."

Zuko stopped his ministrations with a frown, "You know… you're a horrible liar. What really happened Koi?"

I couldn't think up of anything else. I shook my head, and hid my face, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to sleep."

Zuko didn't say anything for a long time. So long, in fact, that I thought he had fallen asleep. I ventured a peek and saw that he was staring up at the stars, blinking every once in a while. I watched him, wanting to tell him but I was afraid that he would go do something that would get him in trouble. Why hadn't I believed him?

I curled up closer to him, feeling safer that way and fell asleep. But did not sleep well.

:Zuko:

She had fallen asleep without telling him what had scared her so badly. Who or what had scared her? Zuko pulled out of the sleeping blankets, careful not to wake her as he got up. He was going to have a quick look around before going to sleep, maybe he will find what scared her.

Uncle was asleep in the corner, his head resting on a pile of rope and was snoring softly when Zuko passed him.

Zuko checked every Ferry level and couldn't find anything amiss. When he was back on the first level he found some stairs leading down toward the back end of the ship. What was down there? He wondered before descending the stairs.

He stopped before he stepped down on the floor. Someone was already there. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see it was the last person he ever wanted to see. Jet had his back to him, looking out at the sea and the whirl of the propellers could be heard below. Zuko wondered how long he had been down here. Was he the one who scared Koima? They were alone. No one would see him kill Jet… Zuko was sure that his disappearance would be labeled as an accidental man overboard.

"Jet."

Jet turned, looking over his shoulder at him, not seeming surprised that he was there, "What do you want?"

Zuko would've loved to have punched in his face with the disrespect he was showing, "Did you scare Koima?" He said harshly.

Jet crossed his arms and shook his head, "No. Not that I know of. Last time I saw her was a couple hours ago on deck with you and your Uncle. Why? What happened?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Nothing you need to know of." He turned and went back to Koima, not seeing the triumphant smirk on Jet's face.

:Next Day:

"We're almost there." Uncle patted my arm as we waited at the train terminal. We were finally off the Ferry and I had the chance to see my first train. What a weird way to travel… but effective and fast. We haven't been inside of it since we don't have the tickets yet, which Zuko was off getting right now. There were so many people around it was hard to move without being bumped into or bumping someone else. I stayed close to Uncle and we waited for Zuko to return.

"Hmmm, I wonder where your friends are… I haven't seen yet about since we departed the Ferry. Do you suppose they are lost?" Uncle wondered aloud. I shrugged and hoped we did not see Jet anymore. But of course, my prayers went unanswered.

"Not lost, Old man, just hanging about."

I winced at the voice, getting closer to Uncle as Jet and Bane came up. Uncle smiled at them, "Well that's good. The man and the young lady getting the tickets?"

Jet nodded. I kept my eyes to the floor and could still feel his gaze on me. My stomach roiled with sickness ever since last night. Why couldn't he just stay away?

"What are ya looking at Koi?" I heard him ask me. I cursed his name when I felt the attention on me. I willed myself to look up at him, he was smirking.

"An ant crawling over my shoe," I said, wanting to tell him to go away but knew that would be a bad idea for so many reasons. Jet flicked the hair from his face, "Ahh. Sleep well?" He asked, his eyebrow rose leeringly.

"Fine." I said, glaring at him. He smiled wider, "Well that's good," he turned to Uncle, "Sir, is it alright if I speak with Koima?" He said, almost sweetly. What?! My heart banged in my head. I opened my mouth to say 'No', but Uncle smiled, "Of course. I'll be over here getting some tea." Uncle left in search for the tea vender cart with Bane following him, but before Bane left, he gave me a quizzical glance. I hope my eyes answered his. Bane glanced at Jet and when Jet glared at him, he left.

"Let us talk Koima." Jet said in a low voice. I clasped my hands in front of me, hoping that would stop the trembling, "What do you want?" I said with as much venom as I could muster. Jet smiled at this, "Oh you know what I want Koima, I told you last night."

"Then you would remember my answer then. Or do you need to be remembered?!"

Jet acted like this was of no offence to him, "It was late, you were not thinking rationally. I admit, the… request, could've been better spoken… It surprised you, I understand. Look at it this way, you would have me looking over you and caring for you in Ba Sing Sae-"

"I already have Li." I said, angry, "I don't need you."

"He couldn't protect you against those slavers that _I _saved you from. He's not your boyfriend. He's your brother. He can't care for you in the way I can." Jet reached out a hand and caressed my arm. The gesture both surprising, and revolting me. I backed away, "Don't touch me!" I hissed, "You saved us and I've thanked you for that. You allowed us to travel with you this far safely and we have been grateful. I owe you, but not to the point where I am willing to offer myself as payment for you're charitable services."

"You will regret this." His tone was low and angry but he was still holding that damn smirk, "I guess I be seeing you in Ba Sing Sae. You'll change your mind eventually."

Uncle was on a stone bench to my left, and I could hear him complaining about how cold the tea was that he had just bought.

"Not going to happen." I turned my back to him, "Stay away from me and my family in Ba Sing Sae. I mean it." And walked back to Uncle. I breathed out a sigh of relief that I was away from him. But what will happen? I didn't know.

I sat down next to Uncle and he handed me a hot cup of tea, "Did you have a nice talk with Jet?"

I nodded and took a sip, "Yes… Uncle… Just a second ago these were…" I looked at him, "You didn't did you?" Oh my… Uncle!

He shrugged, "They were cold." Like it was the most simple reason in whole world.

"Someone could have seen you." I whispered, not realizing that someone had indeed noticed about the odd occurrence.

"Oh don't worry dear. I won't do it again. Ah! There's Zuko."

"SHH! Spirits Uncle!"

Zuko arrived, giving us our tickets, "Our train leaves in 5 minutes. Let's go."

On our way to the train, I looked over my shoulder when I heard my name called. It was Bane. He and Smellerbee were waving and calling, "See you in Ba Sing Sae!" Zuko heard and waved back with me.

To Ba Sing Sae…

* * *

**AWESOME!**

**I got 23 reviews on the last chapter from you guys and that was unbelievable! I love it! You Loved it! **

**I was able to get on my mom's/dad's computer and reply to some of yalls reviews and messages so that was great!**

**What happened in this chapter was not the "Big Bad Thing"… You will know it when it comes. **

**Who all hates Jet Raise Your Hands! (wastelander raises and ax) Okay! Let's go kill Jet! **


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 22

Tea Shoppe!

The train ride was over and they are now in Ba Sing Sae… Koima had been stuck to the window during the train ride, fascinated by the travel and the sight that they were seeing. They had sat next to a couple holding a new born baby when they went to their seats. Uncle talked to the couple the duration of the trip and they even allowed Koima to hold their little daughter. Zuko would never forget the look on her face as she held the little baby in her arms. She was so happy.

"Li." She whispered, "Look at her."

"I see her Koi. I see her." He put an arm around her and watched the baby sleep in her arms.

"What's her name?" Koima asked the parents.

They smiled at her, "Her name is Hope."

Zuko walked on ahead through the city as Uncle and Koima came up from behind. Uncle appeared with a vase full of bright yellow flowers. Zuko looked at the flowers and frowned. Uncle noticed his look and grinned, "I just want our new place to look nice. It will be our home now."

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." He didn't have a home anywhere, he reminded himself. Not even at the palace. That's why they're outcasts, refugees. Their home no longer existed to them. Uncle shook his head, "Life happens wherever you are, make it or not. Now come on! I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

Koima picked a flower out of the vase and smelled it, a smudge of pollen left on her nose, "Where would that be? What will be doing Uncle?" Zuko hid a smile at how cute Koima looked with the pollen and flower. Zuko extended his hand and wiped the pollen off her nose and showed her the yellow sleeve before laying it back by his side. Uncle chuckled, "I will give you a hint, dear girl. What does Zuko hate, and we enjoy?" Zuko shot Uncle a glare. Koima frowned, "Um…Sorry to say this, Zuko…but that could be anything. Music, Shopping, Parties…"

"Hey!"

Uncle looked at Zuko pointedly, "She's right."

Zuko grouched, "I do not hate _everything."_

Koima kept thinking, "Um… Are we working at a Music shop?"

"Nope. Keep guessing."

"What else do you an I enjoy….hmm….. Oh! I think I got it! Tea!"

Uncle laughed, "Haha! You got it. You got a smart head on those shoulders, Koi. We're working at a tea shop."

Zuko groaned, "Agni help me."

:Koima:

I pulled on the light green apron and tied the strings around my back. The apron was too big, so I had to wrap the strings around my waist twice before tying the strings behind me. Zuko looked utterly miserable, and Uncle was having trouble tying his.

Our new boss smiled at us, "Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?"

Zuko glared, "Ridiculous."

I shrugged, not feeling any different.

Uncle shifted and twisted, "Uh. Does this possibly come in a larger size?" The strings barely touched in the back.

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait." He handed us each a cup of steaming tea before walking away. Zuko stared at his in disgust and I was about to drink mine when all of a sudden, Uncle was spluttering in his, coughing with disgust and staring at it with the utmost loathing, "BLEH! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" I took a small sip, finding it quite bland. I guess Uncle has a better sense of taste than I.

Zuko sighed, "Uncle. That's what all tea is!"

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?! We'll have you make some major changes around here!" While he had spoke, he had grabbed the pot of tea and went to the window and tossed the contents out onto the street. I frowned and went to the door. Did I hear something? I could've sworn I heard someone stumble from the window and walk away. As Uncle and Zuko fought, I stepped outside and looked around. Who was that? It could've been anybody for all I know. Hmmm. I stepped back inside and shut the door feeling uneasy… dunno why.

:Jet:

Jet watched the small girl go back into the store. He was lucky that he wasn't seen but cautioned himself to be more careful. She almost saw him. Jet was the only one who tracked them to their new job. Was she also a Firebender? He couldn't help but wonder? Her 'brother' and Uncle were; that he was sure of.

'_I like the girlfriend of a Firebender.'_ Jet was disgusted that he had feelings for her. The smile, the little way her amber eyes seemed to twinkle…wait…Amber eyes? He had paid exceptional attention to her eyes. Gold eyes are a Fire Nation trait… why hadn't he noticed it before? This convinced Jet that she was indeed Fire Nation. He clenched his fists in anger. They had to be taken down. But he needed more evidence! Smellerbee and Longshot didn't believe him, they wanted a new beginning. Why couldn't Jet let this go?

'_Because their kind killed my parents.' _

After they had left the train, Jet pulled Bane aside in a secluded place. "Bane. I know that you and Koima are close. Are they Firebenders? Tell me the truth now!" Oh how big Bane's eyes had gone at this question. "I saw their Uncle firebend!"

"What did he do?"

"He had a hot cup of tea."

Bane gave him a weird look, "What? Jet. A hot cup of tea? Hot-cup-of-tea? That doesn't prove anything."

"It wasn't hot before!"

"Then he got a new cup of tea. Jet, calm down. You didn't see anybody bend." Jet grew angry, "I know Li and Koima are not brother and sister! How do we know that they are not lying to us about anything else!"

"Why are you so damn fixated on this? They have their own business so leave them alone. Why would Firebenders come here where there are Earthbenders everywhere? That's suicide. Jet, let the past go."

Jet hated Bane now… beyond comprehension. So he had known that Li and Koima were not related.

He would bide his time and watch patiently from afar. He would also have to watch Bane. He didn't trust Bane anymore… would he go warn them? Jet made sure that only he saw where Koima and her Fire Nation family lives.

Now… The Waiting Game.

:Zuko:

He noticed Koima coming back in the shop, going to the back of the store where Uncle was making a fresh pot of tea and took a cup and settled at a table, obviously thinking about something troubling. Zuko hadn't noticed that she had left. Where had she gone?

"Junior." Uncle called. Zuko gritted his teeth. "Could you please sweep the floor and clean the window shutters? No one would come into a teashop if it looks dirty. Spruce it up a bit."

_I don't want anybody coming in. _Zuko scowled, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm making the tea, of course."

Zuko growled, shoving himself away from his table and getting a broom from the closet. With no art or coordination whatsoever, he began brutally swapping at the wooden floor, raising a plume of dust in an attempt to get the chore finished quickly.

"Li! Li!" Koima coughed, covering her mouth and teacup with a hand, "Stop! All you're doing is making the dust go into the air! Put the broom down before we suffocate." She sneezed into her handkerchief violently, causing her whole body to spasm with the force.

"YAAAACHHHEWWWWWW!" Zuko snickered, finding it funny that such a loud sneeze could come from such a small body! After regaining her breath and wiping the tears out of her eyes, Koima stood up, "Ugh. I felt that one down to my toes. Here. Let me show you." She beckoned for the broom.

Zuko leaned back to watch Koima sweep the floor. She did it slowly to not raise the dust and swept them into little piles before scooping them up into dustpans to throw in the trash. Besides cooking, Zuko had never done any sort of labor work. Having Koi show him how to do a simple task of sweeping embarrassed him to no end. She pulled out some of the tables so she was able to sweep behind and under them. When she pulled out one of the counter tops and was bending down to sweep between it and the wall she screamed!

"What is it?!" Zuko said, startled.

She was jumping up and down, practically dancing in disgust, "Eww Eww Eww! I don't know! But it's a thing! A dead thing! UGGHHH! Eww! Dead thing! Get it Get it Get it! GROSS!"

"What the hell? Koi?" He had never seen her act like this, "C'mon it can't be that gross-What the FUCK!?" What in Agni's name was that thing? It looked like some sort of Lizard-bird-like-thing that seemed plastered to the wall behind the counter. Zuko stepped back, "That's just wrong." Koima was covering her mouth, still repeating "Gross Gross!"

Uncle Iroh came over to investigate, "I wonder how long that's been there? What are you waiting for Zuko? Get it out of here."

"No way Uncle. I'm not getting near that thing." Zuko handed him the broom Koima had been using, "You get it."

"But I'm making the tea-"

"If you don't get it I'll dump it in your tea!"

That scared him. Iroh took the broom and tried to scrape the carcass off the wall. The thing fell onto the broom and Iroh took it over to the garbage, but not without a grin to Zuko, "Who's hungry?"

Koima gagged.

:Time Gap:

There were no customers that night. Koima, Zuko and Uncle Iroh assumed that the establishment wasn't very popular before they got there. So they relaxed in their new room for the night, unpacking their supplies and claiming territory. Zuko had the bed by the window and Koima had the one on the other side of the window. Uncle claimed the big arm chair, finding it more comfortable than the beds. The room was not big, but rather small and cramped. Even Koima was not too happy, "It makes me feel claustrophobic." She was curled up on her claimed bed, fiddling with a stray thread of the blanket.

Zuko agreed and without being noticed, unpacked his covered "Blue Spirit Mask and slipped it in his pillow case. He will hide it in a better spot when no one is around.

"I'm sure that once we've settled down and comfortable you'll begin to like it here." Uncle said.

Koima and Zuko said nothing. Uncle tried to liven them up, "How about you sing us one of your songs, Koi? I'm sure that will cheer you both up. An Earth Nation song."

Zuko glanced over at Koima on her bed, he wanted a song. Any song from Koima would put him in a better mood. Koima thought for a moment before coming up with one. "Alright. Here's one I haven't sung for you before. It's called "The song of the Earth." She sat up and crossed her legs.

Uncle stood making the tea while Koima sang.

"Flow'rs of the forest 

_Are bright in the spring,_

_Wake with the dawn_

_Hear a lone lark sing._

_Brooks gaily babble_

_O'er hillsides so green,_

_Streams ripple secrets_

_Of what they have seen,_

_Small birds give voice_

_Mid the leaves of great trees_

_Which rustle softly_

_In time with the breeze._

_I'll add my music_

_For what it is worth,_

_And sing just for you, love,_

_The song of the Earth."_

There was a banging on the door of their home just as Koima finished her song, the interruption almost ruining it. Startled, Zuko and Koima turned to the door, "What is it?" Uncle called out.

The voice of their boss called out to them from behind the door, "Get down stairs now. We have customers demanding entertainment and refreshments. They heard singing and demand more. Who was that? Was that little Koi?"

Uncle and Zuko looked at said person, "Yes. We'll be down shortly."

Koima was blushing behind her hands, "Eh, Sorry. I'll sing quieter next time." She looked wholly embarrassed.

"It's alright dear. More business means more money. But do you mind singing for the customers?"

"Um. Sure. I guess."

"I say we make them charge extra. Singing wasn't in the job requirements."

"Zuko. Be more open minded. Anything for money."

Zuko grumbled but put on his apron, "This sucks, but the first one to try to make a pass at Koima is a dead man."

Koima sighed, "Thank you." Zuko kissed her cheek before tying on his apron once more.

Uncle chuckled, "Clean yourselves up, both of you. Remember, smile when you take their order and be polite… Zuko, I'm talking to you."

Koima giggled at Zuko's irritated frown, "No worries Uncle, I'll keep a close eye on him." She said.

They went off to wash as Uncle went down stairs to start taking orders. Their first night of work…

"You don't mind singing do you?" Zuko questioned her, wanting to know the truth.

She shrugged, "I don't mind as long as I don't have to sing any lewd ones or dance." She dried her hands on a towel and raised up on her toes to give him a kiss, her first one she had given him. Zuko smiled, "Ready?"

She nodded, pulling him to the door for their first night on the job.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Got the song from one of Brian Jacques books… forgot which one. I wrote this a long while ago.**

**I added my little "EWWW! IT'S A DEAD THING!" from personal experience. I was at work (Sonic) one night, closing (Which means stocking up all the food and cleaning at 12:00 a.m. in the morning for opening at 5. Tiring work. I hate it.) Anyways. I was cleaning behind the IceCream machine when I saw what Koima saw. I freaked out. This thing was a mutated Sonic monster! So gross. And part of it was covered in Reeses and Butterfinger crumbs! (Sonic Blasts require M&M's, Reeses, Butterfinger, Cookiedough, and Oreo's.) I had to unstick that thing with the powerwasher! UGH! I have no clue how long that had been there.**

**What's your favorite thing to get at Sonic? Tell me! Next time you go there, Get the New Java Chillers with Mocha and Caramel! They're GRRRREEEAAATTTTT! LOL!**

**Any Constructive critisism is appreciated.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

I decided to let you all know Koima's history. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took me so long. I wish I could get to the point where I stop apologizing….

Chapter 23

Fish tells her tale

"Have you ever dreamed of anything like this ever happening Zuko?"

Zuko could not help but rolling his eyes, "Never in a Million Years." Koima gave him a look, "Was that sarcasm?" She was playing with his fingers again while they sat on Zuko's bed. Uncle was downstairs tiding up things. It had been a whole week of work for them and they had just now gotten the hang of things… But Uncle Iroh took to it like a Turtle-Duck to Water.

"Maybe."

"Well that's how I feel also."

Zuko played with her hair, "In that case, what do you think you'd be doing right now if not here."

Koima didn't say anything for the longest time.

Zuko leaned over to look at her. She was staring off into space. She focused on him when he came into her view and shrugged somewhat, "Stuck in that cage." Zuko sighed and pulled her close to his chest, his arms around her stomach. Koima allowed him too, "I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's hard to forget it."

"It's something you can't forget Koi. I know how that feels." He brought her hand up to his scar, letting her feel the rough skin of his father's punishment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why?" Koima sank backwards into his hold, her knees drawn up to her chest.

Zuko pulled her onto his lap.

"Uncle said it would help."

"You and Uncle have talked about me?"

Zuko bit his lip but answered truthfully, "Yeah. But it's because we care-"

"What else have you talked about when I'm not around?" She cut in.

"Um… Nothing Koima." Zuko was getting worried by the way she was acting.

"Can I believe that?" Koima had pulled out of his arm to look at him, her eyes skeptical but amused, which somewhat lessened Zuko's anxiety. She was just curious. He guessed.

He nodded, "Koima. You and I are together now, but how can we move past all that had happened with him when I don't know where to start?"

Koima paused, thinking. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up, "Okay. I'll tell you later tonight. But I don't want Uncle to know about it."

Zuko was fine with that and they made the plan for when Uncle came up for bed, they would pretend to be asleep until they were sure he was and they would go downstairs and she would tell him everything there.

Zuko stood up and tilted up her chin to kiss her, "You might not feel the same, but know that whatever you tell me, I will still love you." It was the first time he had said it aloud to her. Koima opened her mouth to respond and Uncle walked in with a tea stained apron.

"Well thank you both for helping out today." He said as he removed his apron and set it on a hook. Zuko lay back on his bed and Koima went to hers as Uncle set a pot of water on the stove over a small pile of fuel.

"Would any of you like a pot of tea?"

:Koima:

"Tazo please."

Zuko almost spat in disgust, "We've been working in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!"

Iroh was horrified, "Sick of Tea?! That's like being sick of breathing!" I giggled. Uncle looked around for something before asking, "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?"

I shook my head, "I didn't notice them when I came in. They were there when we left this morning though. Maybe the maid misplaced them when she cleaned?"

Zuko was indifferent.

"Hmm." Uncle left the room and shortly he came back with two in his hand, "I borrowed our neighbor's. Such kind people." He said.

It was then that I noticed a weird sensation… of being watched. I looked at Zuko, it wasn't him. His eyes were closed. I look behind me, out the window to the roofs of surrounding homes and buildings. I think I saw something move out of my sight. I sat up higher and stared closely. What was that?

A cat jumped across the rooftop, landing where I had seen the first thing. It was just a cat… But why am I feeling so paranoid lately?

"Koima? What is it dear?"

I turn back around and accepted the cup of Tazo tea offered by Uncle, "Nothing. Saw a cat up on the roof is all." Yummmm…… I take another sip of the tea. I found I was like Uncle. I can never get tired of tea. Zuko paid us no attention and was dozing off. I might as well also for I didn't know how late we would be up.

What Zuko had said both surprised… and relieved me. I was afraid of what he might think when I tell him. But when he said otherwise…well, I wasn't as scared anymore.

Later that night I awoke from my nap. Sitting up I saw that Uncle was asleep and so was Zuko. I pull the covers away and tip toe over to him and gently tapped his shoulder to not startle him. One eye opened and focused on me, "Mgh… Koi?" he muttered sleepily. I almost rolled my eyes, "Zuko get up or do you wanna just sleep? Either is fine with me."

This seems to wake him up as he remembered tonight, "I'm up, I'm up." He yawns. Uncle didn't even stir from his slumber as we slipped past him and down the stairs to the actual shop. I had my nightgown on and Zuko had his pants on as his sleep wear. It was dark when we got to the shop and Zuko lit up a few lamps and was courteous enough to bring a blanket for us since the bare benches were not the most comfortable seats.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked, making room for me in the corner with the blanket, he held it open for me and I go in, curling up against the chill.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it depends where you want me to start…"

Zuko thought for a moment before saying, "When you got taken from your village."

"Alright… You can tell me to stop anytime you want." I gave him the choice and he shook his head that he wouldn't need to do that.

:Zuko:

Zuko put an arm around her and let her lean against him like a low-back chair and twisted his head so that he could give her a kiss. She returned his kiss shyly, blushing heatedly as she laced her fingers in his across her stomach and she begun with what happened…

"Do you remember what I told you on the ship a long time ago?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I'm picking up where I left off…

After Zhao killed my father tried to kill him for what he's done by trying to throw the biggest rocks I had at him. He managed to deflect each one I threw. I was only 13 at the time and I couldn't bend very well. He came towards me and I tried to run but he caught me easily by the neck. I froze because I thought he was going to break my neck like he did to my father. All I kept thinking was not to die. Not to die. I cried non stop it seemed like… Zhao knelt down with his hand still on the back of my neck and wiped my tears away and smiled at me. I hated it! He was mocking me for trying to kill him.

"You're coming with me," he said. And then I felt him move his thumb to a spot on my neck and press down. I blacked out.

"I awoke to darkness I don't know how long after. For a few moments I thought I was blind, that he had done something to blind me. But I was able to see a small light coming through the bottom of a door close to my face. I was lying in a closet. There were robes and pieces of armor hanging up over me. I still felt dried blood and my head hurt from the slightest movement.

"Zhao must have given me some sort of drug because I couldn't move my arms or legs at all. Even though it hurt, I could move my head a bit and it was hard to think and form thoughts. I kept getting confused, like my memory lasted three seconds and I would be back at wondering where I was. I don't know how long I waited… but I couldn't figure out what I was waiting for. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. All I could do at the time was listen. I heard the faint call of birds and felt the floor rock under me and concluded that I was on a ship. I tried to move my fingers and hands, but it felt like they weren't mine to command. I dozed off over and over, waking up to only fall back to asleep again.

"It must have been hours before I awoke and heard someone come into the room and over to the closet where I was. Seeing the shadow through the crack under the door scared me more than any nightmare could. The door unlocked and opened and he was standing there. I couldn't move to get away or anything! He picked me up and… held me."

She sounded disgusted as she said this, "I could see into the room. It was small, without many furnishings. "You killed him. You killed my Papa." I remember saying to him.

"You're father deserved to die for the crimes he committed. You being one of them." He told me. What he said confused me. My Father committing crimes? The very man who in the past had punished me severely for stealing one of the neighbor's pies?

"You're lying! My Papa never did anything wrong!"

That was the first time he had hit me. He slapped me across the face as he carried me to another room. The wash room."

Koima put a hand to her left cheek, remembering the sting of the first time she'd been hit. Zuko took her hand away and held her cheek to his and kissed it, knowing it was hard for her to do this.

"The drug that he gave me was still in my system, making my limbs dead and heavy. There was a tub of water in the room. I told him to let me go, I started to yell it before he hit me again.

"You stink of blood." He said after his slap silenced me.

"He sat me down on a small table and from somewhere he pulled out weird purple leaves. '"Chew them."' He commanded me. But I wouldn't even though I knew he would hit me again. He stuffed them in my mouth. I bit him and he hit me again, the force of it causing me to fall over backwards, hitting my head on a small mirror he had up probably to use for him to shave. That hurt." She put a hand on the back of her head rubbing it as if still feeling the ache of it, "Anyways, it cracked the mirror but he didn't pay much attention to it, '"Stupid girl. That's what happens when you don't do as you're told!"' He said and grabbed my jaw and moved it to where he was making me chew it. It was bittersweet and made me dizzy. I closed my eyes and he left that stuff in my mouth as he undressed me to put me in the tub of water. I could feel all of it happening. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move.

"When I was in the water I was able to open my eyes. I couldn't hold my own head up so I was looking down at the water and watched reddish pink swirls come off me. I can still hear him saying, '"Good Girl. That's a Good Girl."' It made me sick! Why had he taken me from my village? To let me take a bath? He washed me off… though he didn't _touch_ me. I don't know how long I stayed in that tub. I could not tell a minute from an hour at that point, but it was enough time for him to wash my hair and all the blood off of me."

Koima broke off, revulsion racking her. Zuko held her hand, but wanted to do more for her, "It's okay." He murmured, "You can stop if you want to."

But she shook her head, "It feels better to get it out. It doesn't feel like it's a bad secret anymore."

Zuko kissed her forehead. Koima closed her eyes, leaning into him and continued…

"He took me out of the tub and dried me off. I had never been undressed by a man and naked in front of one before. He had to hold me up as he dried me off. It felt so wrong. He was as old as my father was and he was holding me like that and I couldn't stop him! I couldn't even try… I was too numb as it was. I had seen my mother and father killed right before my eyes. I saw my friends dead in the dirt… My village on fire… There had been so many soldiers, they killed everyone except me… I was the only one left. That thought alone filled me with an emptiness to unbelievable that it made everything numb."

"He put me in a pair of his clothes all of which were gigantic on me and he took me into the other room, laying me on his bed. I was so fuddled by the drugs and the effect made me fall asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I was asleep for a few hours because when I woke up it was dark. Not the kind of dark you see when you're in a closed-off room, but the kind of which you know it's late or you can tell it is. I was alone on the bed and couldn't see anything. He had left me there and instead of being relieved I was frightened because I had no idea what was going top happen to me. The drugs must have worn off while I was asleep and I was able to move around. I sat up and tried to get off the bed, but that was when I noticed that my ankle was tied to a bed post by thick rope. I couldn't undo the knot in the dark, also the knot was too complicated for just my fingers to undo. This freaked me out and I started to cry and scratch at the rope. Someone probably heard me and informed Zhao. He came in, and he was angry; his fists were on fire.

'"What Are You Doing!?"' he almost yelled at me. I was too scared to answer him. You've seen him mad before and I was 13 at the time. He came over to where I was tied up and told me that I better behave or I would regret it. I asked him why he took me instead of killing me at the village. He said that because of one of the laws of combat I know belong to him.

"Then why didn't you just kill me with everyone else?"

'"You are the daughter of a traitor."' He said, as if that was reason enough to justify his actions. I didn't understand. '"I kept you as to further my revenge on Commander Keijo. There is no better joy to me than causing others pain. Especially him."' Zhao began to laugh. What had my father ever done to him! The answer Zhao gave me was so stupid! He said it was because my father had surpassed him on everything in the Navy. It was a grudge… "He beat me at everything. And now, I can take it out on his only precious daughter as he looks up from hell!"

"You killed him! That should be enough for you! I want to go HOME!" I tried to beg him. But No. He said the thing that I had been dreading. I didn't have a home to go back to. My village was destroyed and that I was lucky to be alive. I wasn't lucky at all. I wished that he had killed me… because of what had happened next."

Koima wiped away a tear hastily and Zuko held her tighter as she shook. "Koima. It's in the past. He can never hurt you again. I have you no." He smoothed the hair away from her heart-shaped face, "You'll never go through that again. I promise."

"I know Zuko. But it hurts. I can never forget what happened. The only good that has come from him is meeting you." She managed to smiled and Zuko kissed her softly, nodding.

Koima swallowed back the lump in her throat, "Have you ever had 'the talk'? You know… with your parents… your mom?

"Um," Really, he hadn't. He was blushing at the memory of his 13th birthday: when he became a man. His present from his father had been a servant girl picked out especially for this _honor._ That's how Zuko had learned about Sex.

"Yeah," He told Koima, to escape any questions…

"Well, my mother explained it to me when I turned twelve. She said that the act should only be shared with someone you love and they love you back. Someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. I had always kept that in mind since she told me. Then when Zhao did what he did… I was broken. I thought I was dying the first time. It hurt and there was so much blood…

"It was supposed to be with someone special. Not with someone who killed my whole village! I was so ashamed. Afterwards, he fell asleep. I was still tied up. I thought of killing him while he slept but I didn't have anything that could help. I couldn't get my hands around his neck; that, I already knew." Koima sighed, "This went on until we arrived at that tower, his Fortress. The first night there he gave me that "Bird" Tattoo after he found me singing to myself. I was lonely and it was comforting to hear someone's voice, even if it was mine. He heard me and demanded me to sing more. He liked it and that's when he gave me the name _Bird_, and, like a pet bird, he kept me in a cage in his room. Whenever I didn't do anything to his liking he would punish me by with holding food and water or beat me… and he would threaten to share me with his men…" Koima had a weird look on her face as she explained what happened next, "He did share me sometimes… with a few of his men.

"There was one man though… he didn't treat me like Zhao or the others did. Kuo. He would still have me, but he was kind and gentle about it if that was possible. He would feed me and let me bathe afterwards. He was the only one that showed me it didn't always have to be painful or numb." Strangely, Zuko found himself silently thanking this man for being kind to her when others weren't.

"What happened to him?"

Koi's eyes were downcast as she told him, "Zhao sent a platoon of his soldier off for an attack on another village to have their own colony. It was a total failure. I remember Zhao being in a rage because your father was questioning his ability as Commander. None of them made it back. Kuo and the others were apart of that platoon… I was forgotten. They were the only ones beside Zhao that knew of my existence. I always wonder if that was one of the reasons that Zhao sent them on that mission. Day after day, Zhao kept me in that damn cage to sing like a song bird. I hated that thing so much even though it provided a barrier between me and him."

"Did anyone try to help you?" Zuko asked.

"No one knew about me. But yes, one day a maid came in. She was probably new and had gotten lost in the huge palace. She found me and tried to get me out. Zhao had the key though. He came in and found her trying to melt open the lock. He killed her right in front of me to teach me that anyone would be killed if they tried to help me. It was my fault she died, he said. He hid her body in the woods and when she was discovered weeks later, the Earth Nation was blamed." Koi snorted softly, "If they had found her a few weeks earlier they would've seen she was burned! She was the only one. So that was how I lived until one night…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"The Blue Spirit. He found me and freed me and took me to your ship."

Zuko was silent, Koima noticed this, "What? Oh- sorry. Um… I haven't seen him since the ship blew up…." She probably thought that he didn't want to hear about another man. Zuko hid a smile and hugged her even tighter than before, "Well I'm glad he brought you. My life would be utter shit right now without you. I love you Koima."

Koima smiled, kissing his jaw, trying to reach his mouth. Zuko allowed her too.

"Could you imagine life without all of this happening?" She asked him, "I can't… it seems impossible."

"Everything happens for a reason." One of Uncle's favorite sayings. Zuko used to be bitter towards it. What reason could banishment mean for him? Now he sees why. He was sure there were many more reasons why. But without him being banished… No one would've found Koima up in that cage. She would've died from the conditions there without him… Zuko pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Not wanting to think on it anymore.

Koima yawned, "There goes 2 hours of sleep." She smiled, "Hopefully it won't be too busy tomorrow."

"I better take you back up-"

"No." She stopped him, "It's nice down here. Just a little longer?" she asked him.

Zuko couldn't say no. In answer he moved them both so they would be able to lay down on the floor, the blanket covering them both. Koima rested her head on his arm, facing him. Zuko's hand covered the left side of her face, tracing her nose and mouth with a thumb before pulling her in to kiss her. She responded readily, a bit more than she ever had. Her hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him closer this time. _Be calm_, Zuko told himself, _Don't scare her just when she's starting. _Oh but it was so hard to! Zuko opened her mouth, and gently bit her lip seeing what she would do. He felt her smile and nip his back a little harder, daring him almost. He turned, guiding her to be on top slightly. Her lower body was still on the floor but her torso rested on his; letting her pull back when she wanted to. So she could be in control: something which she had never had in the past. His hand drifted down her back to his handprint scar and back up, tickling and rubbing the skin along the way.

Koima put a hand on his chest and pulled up and smiled down at him, small tendrils of dark hair had come loose from her braid and now framed her face, making Zuko have to restrain himself even more from rushing. Instead of going back to where she was, Koima laid down, propping her chin with her hands on his chest to look at him. Zuko returned her gaze with as much adoration.

"You're so beautiful."

It was not he who said this… it was Koima. What? "Me? Beautiful." Zuko chuckled.

"You are." She pressed, her big eyes glinting as she grinned, "I bet that at the palace you had girls falling all over you." Zuko thought of Mai when she said that. One of his sister's _friends_. There was a little childhood attraction but that disappeared as soon as Zuko left. He didn't want to think of her. Koima is the one for him.

Koima traced his scar and kissed it, "Even your scar is beautiful."

Zuko brushed one of the strays out of her face, "Then what are you if I am beautiful? I don't believe there are words to describe how you are… especially to me."

"You are a Prince. I'm common." She said as in way of explanation.

"Banished Prince," He corrected, "There are no boundaries." He sat up, "It's late." He took her hands and picked her up and grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped her up in it, "You need sleep as do I. We will continue this another night." Koima covered her mouth with the blanket to stifle a giggle and they went back to bed.

**PHEW! Hoped yall likey! I had written this last year… That's how slow I've been. **

**Guess what guys! We got a cat! His name is K.C. and we got him from a friend that has moved to the Middle East on deployment. He's a purebred Himalayan and he's 10 years old. He's beautiful! Mom keeps calling him a 'Her' saying that something that beautiful can't be a guy. Lol. Poor K.C.**

**Hey guys. I got hit by car! No lie! I was taking out an order while at work. Sonic. And there is a sign right by the drive thru saying watch out for car hoppers. This dumb ass didn't check and hit me when I was crossing in front of his truck. Food went everywhere and I got by shoulder and hip busted. Not fun. I got back up on my skates and they kept apologizing and the people I was bringing the food out to tipped me $5.. Not bad. But I was stupid and didn't report it. I was too busy and I don't like causing drama like that though I did tell the truck where he could go. lol. My shoulder still hurts. TTYL! Review!**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and Bane.

Warning: Um… Just… be careful what you are about to read. The Big Bad Thing has come… **Rated: M for BAD SHIT!!!!**

Chapter 24

I Know What You Are

"I can't keep track of him. Have you guys seen where he keeps going?"

"Yes. But he told us not to talk about it."

"Smellerbee please! I'm afraid he's going to do something to them if we don't stop him!"

"I'm sure he won't do anything stupid. We are trying to start over and he knows that. Once he sees that they aren't who he thinks they are then he'll give up."  
"Don't lie to yourself. Has he ever let an innocent by? You know he'll keep trying!"

"…"

"What are you guys whispering about?"

"Jet!... Um… nothing… Hey, where are you going? It's dark out."

"That's none of your concern, Bane. I'll be back later."

: Koima:

"Koima dear, I need you for a moment!"

I set aside the broom and went to go find Uncle, "Coming! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen"

I soon find him and Zuko as well… there was a tea pot shattered on the wood floor.

"What happened?" Zuko looked upset, his arms crossed, glaring off away from the mess.

"Zuko broke one of the last tea pots-"  
"I didn't touch it! It fell by itself!" I smothered a laugh knowing that Zuko was just embarrassed.

Uncle was counting out gold pieces in a bag and handed them to me, "I need you to go to the Potter's and pick up two new tea pots. Regular size please. This should be enough for them."

I went to the coat hooks by the door and grabbed my small jacket and put it on. Though it was hot during the day, once night fell so did the temperature.

"Save dinner for me please!" I called while I headed out the door.

It was dark out, probably about nine o'clock by my reckoning. A little late, but we need these pots for tomorrow or we would be far behind on orders…

I was scarcely twenty feet away from our shop when one of _them _stopped me.

"Miss! It's almost curfew. I'll have to ask you to return home."

It was one of the Dai-Li.

I stopped where I was and waited for the Dai-Li to come to me. There were many of these everywhere. Like soldiers. They all gave me a creepy feeling. When we had first seen them, a customer told us about these strange men. We learned that they are the Agent's of the Dai-Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Sae and the guardians of traditions. They just look like mean guys in robes to me. At night they are everywhere making sure everyone is inside, keeping the peace and order in the city.

I had forgotten about the curfew. This Dai-Li had a long braid that reached down far on his back and was clean shaven but did have an interesting long scar on his right cheek. He didn't look as mean as the others or as old. 25 or so.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry but my Uncle sent me on an errand."  
"You're Uncle should know the rules about curfew."

"Please. We are new here. We own that tea shop and my brother broke one of our last tea pots and we need more for tomorrow. Please Sir." I pleaded, "It will only take ten minutes at the most."

The man seemed to think it over. He looked at me and I clasped my hands together pleadingly and hoped my act works. It did!

"Fine. But this is the first and last time. Hurry up."

I bowed, "Thank you sir, Thank you!" I dash off quickly before he could change his mind. I was able to sneak past two additional Dai-Li on the way and made it to the Potter's just as he was putting up his "Closed" sign.

"Hold on!" I waved.

He looked up through the window and indicated the sign, shaking his head. Crap! I was too late. I have to give it a try though.

"I'm from the tea shop! Hu-Lin's Tea! We need more tea pots! Or no more tea!" I held up the money bag and shook it till it jingled.

The store owner smiled and opened the door for me.

A short while later I left with two brand new tea pots and a lighter coin bag. At least it was done. Now to get home to dinner.

My stomach growled, wanting roast duck and noodles. I walked home as fast as I could without attracting any further Dai-Li.

I passed by an alley, nothing special about it. It was like any other alley I've seen before. But when I passed this one, a pair of hands darted out, grabbing me and pulling me in!

The two tea pots which I had been carrying fell to the cobblestones and shattered loudly! My pots! I bit the hand covering my mouth. The person released me and I whirled around to face him.

JET?! "Hey! I just bought those! Why the hell did you do that?!" I hissed, glaring at him. He stood there, looking at me with a strange expression. What the hell was he up to! He just cost me 10 gold pieces!

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" I said, fuming.

"Shut up."

"What?" That brought me up short. I realized who I was talking to. I had been too angry to understand the situation I was in, "Jet. I told you to stay away from us."

"I said Shut UP!"

He Hit Me.

With that first hit, my head collided with the brick wall behind me. I saw stars.

"I know what you are." Jet growled coming for me again. Oh no…, "I've been watching you all. Everyday. Waiting. And I'm sick of it! I Know You're Fire Nation!"

"We're not-!" He covered my mouth and pulled me to him to where my back was to him, pinning me against his chest his mouth at my ear, "Make another sound… and I'll kill you." He whispered. I was immediately silent. He was watching the entrance of the alley.

One of the Dai-Li walked by, a lantern in his hand.

_Look here! Look to your right! Look! Please Agni! LOOK! HELP ME! _I begged in my mind. But he didn't look. He kept walking.

Jet was silent, waiting for the last little bit of light was out of sight before he spoke again.

"I can't believe you Koima…" He said quietly, "I know you are not related to Li. I've known since we got on the Ferry… Both Fire benders… I saw your Uncle with the tea when you left me. Liars."

"Jet." I pleaded against his hand.

"Shut up." He said, pulling his hand away from my mouth and moving it to my throat grabbing it but still allowing me to breathe.

"You scream. I squeeze." He said as warning, "I thought you were smart Koima. Now do you see how stupid you are refusing me? You got yourself in deeper trouble by staying with him when you could have me. But that doesn't matter anymore now does it?" He smirked, "You disgust me. I'm disgusted in myself for even liking you. Fire Nation Bitch."  
Oh Agni! I tried to pull away the hand that held my throat, "Jet." I breathed, "We're not Fire benders! Gah!" He squeezed. I was getting dizzy and more frightened by the second.

"-et me GOH!" I pushed his face away and tried to kick him, "ELP!"

It had no effect other than making him mad, and he hit me across the face, pain exploding from my cheek, rocking my senses. My legs gave out from underneath me, his hand on my throat the only thing keeping me from falling to the ground.

"You are going to come with me and admit everything to the Dai-Li here. There's no use lying now."

"Your –ong!" I kept trying to swallow, "We're –rth ation! –chk- I c-n prove it!" I coughed. At that point it felt like I was under water and my face felt like I was going to explode! AIR!

Jet wasn't going to listen to anything I say, "I'm not falling for that. As soon as I allow you to, you will turn around and burn me to a crisp and you and your so-called family will continue to spy on us and sell the information to the Fire Nation. How stupid do you think I am?"

So stupid. But not in the way he was thinking. I needed air. And badly. We were found out… What are we going to do? Jet will tell everyone and we will be ruined. Killed. Or turned over to Azula. If only he would let me bend! I could prove that I'm not a Fire Bender!

"-yur crazy!" I started thrashing in his arms, anything to get him to let me go so I can breathe! I scored a kick in his knee, it buckled and he fell along with me, "BITCH!"

OW! The rush of blood and oxygen made me nauseous almost pass out. I felt like I was going to throw up. _I'm going to die…_

:Jet:

BITCH BITCH BITCH! His knee sang with pain, with an extra bolt going through at as it hit the ground.

Koima was coughing and gagging, wheezing as she breathed and tried to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet launched himself at her, grabbing her about the waist. She twisted like an eel and her hand flashed at his face, her nails gouging three bloody scratches in his cheek.

"YAGH!" He grabbed his cheek in pain, "You'll pay for that!"

It seemed that she didn't hear. She scrambled out from under him, kicking to get him off of her, trying everything to get away from him. Stupid girl. No one will get away from him. Especially some Fire Nation Bitch! Jet swung his fist, catching her in the back. She cried out, the pain slowing her down.

Perfect. He turned her over, avoiding a hit from a balled fist, "Please! Stop!" She was crying.

"The Fire Nation gets what they deserve." He hit her, again and again. She still fought back, but each time her punch grew weaker and weaker. Jet grabbed both of her hands, twisting them until they were under her, his and her own weight holding them down while he covered her mouth to prevent her from crying.

Tears ran on either side of Koima's face as she stared at him through enemy eyes. He smiled at her.

Little Koima…

A spy for the Fire Nation.

The very people who killed his family.

"I can't believe I liked you, I even wanted you." He gritted out from between clenched teeth, "Heh, the Fire nation killed your parents too, huh? What a lie."

Koima shook her head from side to side to dislodge his hand, "I'm Not Fire nation!" She managed to get out when his hand slipped. "Let me go! Ah!" Her lip now bled and bruises were starting to show up on her cheeks and her right eye. Jet smiled, loving the feel of being in control. Oh how he had missed it. Make her feel the humiliation and helplessness! Hurt her for what she's done!

What Li and his Uncle spoke when he overheard on the Ferry came to his mind and he put his hand between them. Get to the goods before he does. Ruin her. Hurt Li as well.

He leaned forward to whisper in Koima's ear, "On the Ferry… I overheard your _uncle _and Li talking… about someone named Zhao-" That got a reaction out of her! She started to thrash, her eyes wide open in terror, "-I guess he had hurt you in the past… well that's the least of your worries now…" He pulled down the waist band of her long skirt.

She started screaming against his hand.

Jet laughed softly, bending his head down to kiss the tears on her cheek, "Now Now. It'll be alright. How about this: You tell me that you are Fire Nation and I'll turn you all over to the Dai-Li, or…" He enjoyed the pure fear on her face as his hand went down to where the skirt and undergarments wasn't covering anymore, "Well, you get the hint. What will it be Koima?" He pressed his hand down, receiving a sob against his hand.

Her eyes were shut tightly and tears leaked through them, she did not say a word other than her muffled sobs. She would not give up her family. Stupid Bitch. He would still find a way to prove that her family is Fire Nation even if it kills him! But now for some enjoyable punishment. The lack of oxygen was making her weak, but he didn't want her to pass out just yet. He was going to enjoy this.

"Too bad for your boyfriend, huh? I get to the goods before he does. I wonder how pissed he will be. If they even find you alive after I'm done." He pulled her skirt down farther, and undid his pants as she screamed and screamed.

"No on is going to hear you." He chuckled and looked into her eyes as he thrust.

:Koima:

(I'm not going to put it in "I" format. Too fucking wrong)

She cried out in pain, pain that she hadn't felt since Master claimed her as his own. Why was Jet doing this? Because she wouldn't tell?! ZUKO! ZUKO! She needed Zuko! She had to get out of there alive! Jet was going to kill her! There is no way he was going to let her live to tell that he knows about Zuko and Uncle Iroh.

Jet grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so he could look into her eyes as he did it and groaned. It felt like she was being torn up! It wasn't as bad as Zhao, he wasn't burning her, but the time it had taken to heal physically and mentally was now all for nothing and made it that much more painful. Jet was rubbing salt in old wounds.

Zuko had promised this would never happen to her again! But it was not in his power to make this promise!

"You like that huh?" Jet panted, "Poor Li." Koima cried even harder. She felt sick by what was happening. STOP! STOP!

"Stop thrashing!" He hit her in the jaw, busting her lip and stunned her long enough for him to grab her hip and pull her leg up.

_I should've listened to Zuko!_ She cried out silently_ I'm so stupid! I should've told him! AAAAGGGHHH! _

"Uhn! Uhh! Yeah." He jerked, groaning as he finished. His hand slipped off her mouth a fraction. Koima jerked her head up and bit down hard on his hand, the delicate part between his thumb and index.

Jet yelled, "Bitch!" yanking his hand out of her mouth, whip lashing her neck, and hit her across the face. Her head bounced off the filthy ground, white flashes exploding behind her eyes. Was this what dying felt like? This didn't feel like before… She hadn't felt pain like this in a long time.

Jet pulled out of her, and covered himself up, standing above her, looking down and pulling his leg back. She closed her eyes as it came towards her. The kicks connected with her stomach, her ribs, her hip, her arm, her chest.

"You get what you deserve you cunt." He punctuated each word with a swift kick, "Fire Nation scum."

I couldn't see straight anymore… everything was a fuzzy glow framed in black… My whole body felt swollen and heavy. I was curled up against his assault but that didn't seem to help. I was falling… falling into the ground…

:Jet:

She wasn't moving anymore.

She wasn't crying.

Her eyes were closed and unmoving…

Jet straightened his clothes and wiped the blood from his hand on his pants, noticing that it was shaking a little. He balled it when he saw it, and hissed when the movement made the bite hurt more. _She deserved everything_, he assured himself, _We trusted them and they are the enemy. _He looked at the entrance of the alley. _If anyone looked in they would see her._ He grabbed the limp girl's arm and dragged her to a pile of garbage he saw lining the wall of the alley and dumped her body there. There, Now she looks like trash or an old mannequin. There was some blood on her blouse and jacket. If it was hers or his or both, he couldn't tell.

_You killed her._

Jet touched the scratches on his face. Too bad she couldn't heal them for him.He almost smiled.

Fire Nation Bitch.

He went to the mouth of the alley and looked out. No Dai-Li. He was safe. Jet didn't even look back as he left the half-dead girl in the trash.

:Zuko:

"Uncle, she's been gone for far too long! It doesn't take this long to buy a couple tea pots!"  
Uncle Iroh put the leftover stew in the pot on the stove, waiting for the remaining member of the family to come home, "Zuko. She's fine. Koima probably took a little side trip on the way. There's no reason for you to worry about her."

"Why would she need to take a side trip! There's a curfew and it's past that already! Whatever! I'm going to go look for her."

"Be safe."

Zuko barely made it out of the door when he was stopped by the Dai-Li.

"Sir, Back Inside. No civilians out past curfew!" The man with a long braid came forward, "Back inside your home now until morning."

Zuko was not about to have this, "But my sister is still out-"

"I will not ask again Sir."

Zuko was about to lose his temper when he paused and took a deep breath. Uncle had said that more often than not, if you are calm and not so quick to back talk, people will listen. He was worried about Koima and losing his temper would not make the situation better. He gave it a try.

"Yes Sir. But I'm worried about my little sister. She was sent out on an errand for my Uncle and has not returned. She's about 17 and this high with long black hair."

The Dai-Li's face softened, "Was she out to get some sort of pot?"

Zuko's eyes widened, "Yes. Tea Pots! Have you seen her? Where is she?"

The Dai-Li shook his head, "I only saw her when she was leaving your shop. I haven't seen her on the return trip. It's been a few hours."

Worry ate at him, "Please! Can I go look for her?!"

Again, the Dai-Li shook his head, "I can't allow you to do that. Is there someone she could have possible stayed with?"

"We just moved here. She doesn't know anyone. Why can't I go look for her?!"

"Sir, please calm down. It's past curfew and I can't allow you to get arrested for looking for your little sister. During my shift I'll keep an eye out for her and if I see her I will personally escort her home."

It was the best that was going to come out of the situation. Zuko took a deep breath and bowed, "Thank you Sir."

"Now head on in. Oh, what's her name?"

"Koima, Sir."

Zuko was made to go back inside. Uncle had heard what went on.

"Go to sleep Zuko." He said, handing him a cup of green tea, "I'll have her wake you up when she gets home."

Zuko didn't say anything and didn't take the cup. He went to the back of the store and climbed up the stairs to their rooms and lay down on Koima's bed. Her doll, Mona, sagged against him when he laid down. He picked her up and looked at the small hand painted mouth, eyes and nose and hugged her to him.

_Dammit Koima… _He sighs, _You worry me to death._

:Mohto of the Dai-Li:

How hard could it be to find a small girl during the night when the streets are deserted? Pretty hard, Mohto came to realize. He scratched at his scar and yawned, "Guh, Dammit." He muttered.

He shouldn't have offered to do this. He would be out all night it seems. But he could not feel angry or regretful. He had seen the look on the young man's face, scared for his little sister. Mohto had a little sister as well and felt he would be the same way if his little sister went missing. _Koima Koima Koima_, he chided softly, _too late to be out at night alone._

The stores should all be closed by now since all the people are ordered to stay indoors since it minimized the crime rate because most crimes happen at night. The girl should've left the store ages ago and be home.

Mohto held up his lantern and peered around, eyes sharp and ears alert for any sound of small footsteps. Maybe one of his colleagues had already found her? He would've been alerted if that happened no he banished the idea.

_I hate this city_, How often he had said it during his many rounds of the huge city. It's dirty and filled with secrets.

Mohto looked at the moon, trying to determine how much longer he had by judging where the moon hung in the sky. It wasn't as close as he wanted. He had four more hours. Shit… Where was this girl. It was easy to get lost in this city especially at night but she couldn't have gotten far.

His lantern went out.

He cursed softly as he dug out another candle from his side bag and relit it. As he did, the glow from the lantern reflected on something near the mouth of one of the alleys to his right. It wasn't glass… Mohto stood up from his kneel over the lantern and went over to investigate.

There was a big pile of shattered pottery it looked like. Mohto frowned and bent to pick a piece of the pottery up. It was large enough to see that it was a spout… of a tea pot. He looked at the two shattered pots lying forgotten on the ground. Then it clicked.

The girl was out to get teapots.

What are they doing here? Broken.  
Mohto dropped the spout and stood up, looking into the alley. It was dark, he held up his lantern and even by it's light he couldn't see very much.

"Hello? Koima? Are you in there?" he calls into the narrow passage. There was no answer. _Might as well check it over._ He didn't have a good feeling about this. It seemed to eerie. He steps into the alley and gazes around its walls, "Koima. Are you there?" he says again, a little softer. He wanted to get out of here but he has to give it a try. Her pots were there. But where was she?

The lantern's glow made something shine on the ground. They were drops of blood not yet dried in the chilly night. Mohto swallowed, _It was probably just some cats getting into a fight. _

Something moved.

Mohto jumped and was immediately alert, "Who's there?!" he said, all fear gone and his training kicking into place, "Come out now." He commanded the unseen presence. There was no answer once again. No noise either.

He did not lower his pose and stepped forward, ready to attack if need be.

That's when he saw her.

He lowered his pose and went to her, "Dear Kyoshi…" It was the little girl he had seen hours before, the one who's brother was looking for her. She lay in a pile of garbage, unmoving. Was she dead? Mohto went over to her and felt for a pulse. The crime that had been committed was plain to see…

He could feel a pulse, not very strong but still there. She was alive. Thank Kyoshi. Poor girl. Mohto thought of her brother and dreaded telling his family of what happened. He hated this city even more. Any man that would attack a girl should be punished by death or worse.

"I'll take you home Koima." He spoke even if she couldn't hear him. He set down his lantern and went to cover the girl up modestly. When he pulled up her skirt back into its place, the girl woke up slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, her hand trying to push his away from her, "N-No..oh.." She whimpered, and passed out again.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." She was beat up, but he couldn't see any excessively bleeding wounds that required any immediate attention so he set down his lantern and put an arm under her legs and back and hoisted her up. The movement made her moan in pain but he knew he needed to get her home. He left the lantern where it was and headed off in the direction of her Uncle's tea shop.

:Zuko:

Zuko was pulled out of sleep by someone banging on the door. In his doze he turned around to go back asleep, "Ugh, Make it stop." He waited for Uncle to answer the door so he could go back to sleep.

"Koima!" He heard Uncle cry. He was instantly awake, jumping out of bed in a flash and racing downstairs. Koima was back! But something was wrong.

He stopped on the stair above the floor, and looked at the door where Uncle… and the Dai-Li he'd met from earlier. Koima was in his arms, limp as a rag doll.

Uncle was dumbstruck, his hands on Koima's face, lightly tapping her cheeks, "Wake up Koima… Wake up." Zuko noticed that Uncle's voice was shaking… That never happened.

Zuko stepped down, coming to them. He couldn't take his eyes off of Koima's face. The bruises… the blood…

"Kh-Koi?" Zuko breathed, grabbing onto his Uncle's shoulder for support. Oh Dear Agni…

"What happened!" Zuko found his voice, not able to look away from her battered face.

The Dai-Li stepped inside, "I think it better if we get her more comfortable."

"Of course of course! Upstairs please! That's where her room is-"

"What is going on in here?!"

It was the store manager; Hu-Lin, standing in the doorway connecting his own home in his pajamas, "Who is this? What is going on?" He looked terribly irritated. He looked at the Dai-Li and paled when he saw what was in his arms, "Oh Dear! Is she dead?"

"Sir," The Dai-Li said dominantly, "I think it best that you return to your bed." Hu-Lin nodded and scurried off to his chambers. No one argued with a Dai-Li and goes unpunished.

When the man was gone, they went upstairs to their own quarters. Zuko watched him closely as he carried Koima. He noticed that Koima's waistband to her skirt seemed looser… Neither Iroh nor Zuko could get any information out of the man until Koima was lying in her own bed. She looked asleep but in the mist of a terrible dream. Zuko sat beside her on the bed; almost afraid to touch her in case he hurt her more. There was blood on her tunic and her jacket that she had bought a few days ago was torn and looked dirty; like she had been lying on the ground and gotten mud on it. Could all that blood be hers?

Uncle, distraught and worried, would not stop asking the man what happened. The Dai-Li turned to Zuko, "It will be best if her brother is not here…"

Zuko was about to protest when Uncle cut him off, "Li, go down stairs and make our guest some tea."

"What?!" Zuko was stunned, "Uncle no I-"

"LI!"

Zuko shut his mouth.

"Down Stairs Now!" He had never seen Uncle like this…

Zuko stood up, glaring at both of them as he went downstairs. It was no fair! He loves Koima and they make him leave?! He wanted to go back up there so bad. He needed to hear what happened. He's a man! Yet they keep it from him like he is a child. Zuko clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, "Dammit!" He hit the countertop, leaving a dent in its wood. Koima is hurt and he has no idea what happened! Why does everything happen to her! Why is she always the one that gets hurt! Hasn't enough happened to her already?!

Zuko wanted to kill somebody…

After he calmed down a little, he did what his Uncle had said and made up some fresh tea for the Dai-Li. It wasn't long after that Zuko heard someone walking down the stairs. It was him. He looked exhausted and drained. Zuko poured him a cup and waited.

The Dai-Li took the cup and mumbled a thanks before drinking it in two gulps, not caring that it was still hot.

Zuko waited until he was done and finally was able to ask the question.

"What happened? Is she going to be alright?"

Mohto set the cup down and shook his head, "You're Uncle should tell you boy. But I will tell you this: She will live but it's not going to be easy. Keep a closer eye on her. I'm sorry."

Once he left, Zuko ran upstairs to his family's room. Uncle was sitting in his favorite chair, his face in his hands. Zuko stopped in the doorway, wary of coming in.

"Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh didn't even lift his face from his hands but Zuko heard him clearly enough, "Go back downstairs Zuko."

Zuko snapped, "No Uncle! I will not be kept from this like a child! I have every right to know! Tell me now!" He took Uncle's hands, bringing them down from his tear-stained face. Uncle looked at him, knowing that Zuko would not be quieted until he was told. But Uncle was afraid how he would then act to the news.

"Zuko… Sh-She was… attacked… she was raped Zuko."

* * *

**Wow guys… Sorry it took me so long but yeah, my mom accidentally threw that whole scene away. I should've typed it up a long time ago but I was too lazy.**

**My shoulder is doing better. Every once in a while it will act up and my people at work are saying it was dumb of me not to file the car accident… I feel stupid now!**

**Merry Christmas yall! I'm getting my license this week. I was supposed to get it in September but I ran away and by parents withheld it.**

**I'm engaged guys! How awesome is that!!! The ring is beautiful! It happened last night and I am so excited! Not going to get married till after college. We have been together for 1 year and 7 months!**

**Anyways for Christmas I got two tickets to go see FooFighters in concert with fiancée. I also got a shirt that says "Careful, or you'll end up in my novel." That is so me! Got a Karma necklace, Naruto DVD, Faery blanket, Money, Body butter, 3 books, Two pairs of shoes, two outfits and a sweater, and some decorations for my car! Oh! And a new cell phone. That's pretty cool.**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. I had been planning this for a long time. Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 25

Re-Cap: _Zuko snapped, "No Uncle! I will not be kept from this like a child! I have every right to know! Tell me now!" He took Uncle's hands, bringing them down from his tear-stained face. Uncle looked at him, knowing that Zuko would not be quieted until he was told. But Uncle was afraid how he would then act to the news._

"_Zuko… Sh-She was… attacked… she was raped Zuko."_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and this story!

Chapter 25

Not Again

Zuko's heart stopped.

"Raped?... She was… raped?" Zuko couldn't believe it. How could this of happened. But Uncle nodded and wept into his hands, "Why?" he sobbed, "Dear Agni, Why?!" Zuko couldn't breathe. Every thought in his mind shouting out in rage. His Koima had been raped again. Just as they were starting to get over it! As he was trying to help her heal… this happens!

"He found her in an alley not far from here." He heard Uncle say, "She was in a pile of… trash! Thrown there like she was garbage! He didn't see anyone else there. Whoever had done this had disappeared. The bastard! Who would hurt a young girl like Koima?!"

He had promised Koima that she would never be hurt again… This was the second time he had broken his promise.

Zhao had found her.

She was raped again.

He was a failure. A complete failure. When she needed him most he wasn't there to protect her. Zuko swallowed back the lump in his throat, trying to find his voice, "This-s has happened to her before… she'll… she'll be okay won't she?"

Uncle shook his head, "We can't predict that Zuko. Who knows what that did to her. Dammit! I shouldn't have sent her out!-"

"Don't do that to yourself Uncle. It's not your fault. It's that bastard's fault." Zuko said. He sat down on the bed beside Koima and dabbed at her lip to stop it bleeding. When he pulled the cloth away it still bled.

Zuko cried.

"I'm so sorry." He said, over and over. FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO FUCKING HAPPEN?! "I'LL KILL HIM DAMMIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

:Uncle Iroh:

He had to stop Zuko before he did something drastic! "Zuko." Uncle got up from his chair, seizing Zuko's fists to stop him from burning up the whole place, "Stop it now. This is not helping anything. We can't just sit here in a fit. Go get some warm clean water and some rags. Let's clean her up." He made Zuko think about their priorities first. He saw the change in Zuko's eyes, changing from vivid yellow… to a more subtle amber… he was calming down.

Zuko nodded, sighing shakily, "Alright." He left the room to go do as he had been asked. This gave Iroh the chance to change Koima out of her torn bloodied clothes. When he removed her blouse he cursed and was glad that Zuko wasn't in the room to see this. Koima's chest was a purple black mess.

He touched her ribs, feeling that a few were broken. Why had that bastard broken her ribs? It was like the person hated her and tried to cause as much harm to her as humanly possible. He had tried to kill her!

"My dear girl…" Iroh murmured sadly as he changed her out of those horrid clothes. When she awoke she was going to be a world of hurt. Where was her medicine bag? He checked under her bed and found it there but couldn't tell what medicine to give her. As wise as he was, he had no knowledge of the healing arts. He found her nightgown and put it on her as gently as he could but the movement still caused her to moan.

"Uncle"

Zuko came in just as the nightgown was in place. Uncle pulled the blanket over her legs and waist and pulled the bottom of her nightgown to her chest so her stomach was visible. Zuko swore angrily once he saw the bruises. He held out the bowl of steaming water which Iroh took. He dampened the cloth in the water and laid the cloth on her ribs to hopefully relieve some of the soreness.

"Zuko, look through her bag and find something that will take away some of the pain. I have no idea what those medicines are."

Zuko took the bag and after a moment of searching, pulled out some tylena and neosporik. "Give her a few drops of this. " He gave him the Tylena. "The neosporik is for the cuts on her face."

Iroh looked at him. Zuko's face was blank and his voice was flat, devoid of anything. Iroh sighed and took the Tylena from him and put a few drops in some water. He dribbled some water into Koima's mouth. She coughed but swallowed. That's when they saw the bruises around her neck. She had been strangled. Iroh closed his eyes, holding back his temper, taking several deep breaths. She had been beaten within an inch of her life. The question was why?

"Uncle"

He opened his eyes. Zuko was sitting beside Koima's head with a rag in his hand, wiping the blood from her face, "Get some sleep. I'll stay up with her. You have to work tomorrow."

"No, we can close for the day. Hu-Lin would understand-"

"Uncle. We can't do that. We would lose our jobs. Koima already thinks herself a burden. If we lose our jobs she would blame herself. It would do more harm than good. I'm fully capable of taking care of her for the night. Get some sleep Uncle. You're exhausted." Zuko lead him to his chair, "Sleep. I can handle it."

:Zuko:

It didn't take long before Uncle fell asleep though fitfully.

Zuko went back to Koima and cleaned off her face and applied a dab of neosporik to her busted lip. She looked like she was asleep, it calmed him somewhat. She's just sleeping now… but can't wake up…

"Who did this to you?" He whispered to her. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He was never going to forgive himself for this. _Don't make promises you can't keep Zuko_, but what could he do? They had tried so hard to work through each of Koima's fears since that night she told him everything that had happened when she was taken away from her home. Agni does hate him. Zuko knew it. But why take it out on Koima? She has done nothing to deserve any of this and yet it always happens to her.

Zuko found Mona and put it beside Koima. How long would it be until she awoke?

He would wait up all night, waiting for her to open her eyes. He would not be able to sleep until she awakes.

"I love you Koima. I'm so sorry. Just please be alright… please…"

:Next Day:

It wasn't until the day after that she finally opened her eyes. Uncle was downstairs tending to the shop and the customers and Zuko stayed upstairs to look after Koima. The day was cold and rainy so there weren't that many customers to Iroh's relief. The day had gone by slowly and midday had passed when Zuko saw that she was awake.

"Koima!" He was so glad as he went to her side. He was reaching out to her when she spoke.

"Stop" She croaked. "Don't –touch me!"

Zuko halted his hand still reaching for her. What?

"Koima-" he stepped closer.

She wouldn't look at him, "Don't touch me. Get away from me!" Why was she doing this?

"Koima, it's me. Zuko."

"Get out. Just get out Zuko." Her eyes met his. She was crying but her eyes were hard, "Get out! Leave me!"

Zuko took a step back. He couldn't believe this was happening. He went to the door, hoping to hear her say to come back. But she didn't. Zuko left her and went downstairs, feeling horrible.

:Koima:

My whole body hurt, even my eyes. No matter how much I blinked my eyes were blurry. I felt dizzy from the constant pounding pain in my head.

It had happened again.

I was alive.

I wish I wasn't. After so long…

Jet… He knew… he knew who we are. He-he raped me!

I bolt of nausea hit me. I stumbled from my bed and collapsed on the floor, crying out as my chest sang with pain. Oh Agni! The bathroom seemed so far away. I crawled on my hands and knees and barely made it before I was violently ill. My throat! My chest! My head! I dry heaved when there was nothing left. It was like my body was trying to remove the memory of Jet through the act. I cried like a little child, wanting my mother. After the heaves subsided, I laid down on the bathroom floor, resting my head on the cool stone. I lied there, watching the room spin then closed my eyes.

I didn't want Zuko to see me like this. After what happened, I didn't want any man to touch me. Even him. The hurt on his face when I told him to Get out was too much… I needed to get back in bed. I felt like an animal; slowly crawling across the floor to my bed. My medicine bag! I took the vials of medicine out but as I tried to read the names… all I saw was blurs. I couldn't read them. Pathetic. That's what Zhao would call me if he could see me right now. I threw the vial down and pulled myself onto my bed. There was something wrong with my ribs… I felt detached. Even the slightest movement hurt. Something was running down my chin. I touched it and when I pulled my hand away I saw that it was blood. That's when I lost it.

"Z-Zu-k-ko."

Did he know? Who found me? Does Zuko know what happened? I looked down at myself. I was in one of my nightgowns; someone had changed my clothes, most likely Uncle. I grabbed Mona and held her to me. I want Zuko. I should've listened to him and avoided Jet. I should've told him what happened on the Ferry… None of this would've happened if I had.

:Zuko:

"So she… yelled? At you?"

"Yes Uncle… She wouldn't let me come near her at all."

"Give her some time. She's shocked as we all are. This is probably the worst thing that's happened to her: She was safe with us, she felt like. We told her she was and look what happens. She probably doesn't feel safe anywhere anymore. Do whatever she says. If she tells you to leave her alone, do it. If she says not to look at her, don't. Make her feel in charge, have her in control of something. That's what rape is, Zuko. It's not the fact of sex, it's the feeling of being in control: controlling someone weaker than you and hurting them in the worst ways possible. This person must have hated her. A normal rape doesn't cause this much damage. I'm pretty sure some of her ribs are cracked or broken."

Zuko winced and handed Uncle the empty tray waiting for it to be laden with more tea. He helped Uncle with the customers as he waited to go back upstairs. Uncle told him to wait a couple hours. Give Koima some time to herself. Who could've hated Koima this bad? Or was this person just crazy…

"Take this tray to table five Li." Uncle gave him the tray and Zuko continued working. No matter how hard he worked and how busy they were, all Zuko could think about was Koima and wondering how she was.

Despite their mood, the day was bright and warm. Not a cloud in the sky. There was a steady stream of customers coming in to Hu-Lin's tea shop. It was getting great publicity due to the fantastic tea Zuko's Uncle brewed and Koima's singing. It was a struggle to get all the tea types to brew because of their lack of tea pots. He would need to go to the Potter's and purchase two more tea pots to replace the ones that were broken. Uncle had to do some 'back-door' fire bending to make enough hot water for all the tea. Uncle didn't know that his bending was the very reason Koima had been attacked in the first place.

"Where is the little nightingale?" A customer called to Zuko as he passed by his table, "Will she sing for us today?"

Zuko shook his head, "She's ill. No singing for awhile."

The customer muttered a sympathetic 'hope she gets well soon' and returned to his tea. Zuko sighed and continued on with his work with as much life as a machine.

It was later that afternoon when the lunch rush died down that Zuko carried a small plate laden with some noodles and tea upstairs to Koima. She was probably hungry. She didn't eat last night and she was sleeping all morning.

Zuko stopped outside of the door and took a deep breathe… and knocked.

"Koima it's me… I-uh. I have your lunch. May I come in?" Oh please don't send him away again, he hoped. He wanted to see her. He wasn't there to help her when it happened so he needed to be there with her now. She can't push him away again.

"Koima?" he called again.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened. She was crying. Zuko took his chance and opened the door quietly and peered in. Koima was sitting on her bed, her bruised knees drawn up to her chest and her small doll, Mona, clutched to her chest so tightly Zuko wondered if it hurt.

She looked up when he entered, "Z-uko…" It was unlike anything he had heard come from her. The pain in her voice made him want to kill the whole city of Ba Sing Sae in order to kill the person responsible for this. He set aside her dinner and went to her and put his arms around her.

"Oh Agni, Koima. I'm so sorry." He said into her hair. He didn't want to hurt her yet he wanted to hug her so tightly and keep everyone away from her. He was never going to forgive himself for this.

Koima was trying to stop crying, Zuko saw, but not having any luck with it.

"I'm sorry." Koima said. Zuko held her out so he could look at her and frowned, "You have no reason to be sorry, Koima. None of this is your fault-"

"Our secret is out." She whispered.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"He knows we aren't Earth Nation. He knows! He's going to tell, Zuko! He knows!"

"Who is it Koima. Do you know who he is?!"

:Koima:

I can't tell him. I can't tell Zuko. Someone will get killed or hurt. Something bad will happen if I tell Zuko it's Jet but what can I do. If I don't tell him and Jet tells the Dai-Li then we are all going to be killed but if I tell Zuko its Jet and Zuko goes to Jet, Jet might kill Zuko or the other way around and in either case we will be investigated.

Zuko took me by the shoulders and made me look at him, "Koima who is it! He hurt you! You have to tell me!"

He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my cheek softly on the bruise, "Please." He whispered.

I felt all the reserves break and I said, "Jet."

Zuko stiffened and I backed away from him. The air had gotten so hot so quickly, it hurt to touch him. He was in a rage I had never seen before in him and I was scared.

"Z-Zuko!" I tried to grab his arm to keep him from standing up but I could only hold it for a few seconds before the heat forced me to let go.

"_Jet." _He growled, animal-like as he made his way to the door. I went to go after him but I hit the floor as soon as I left the bed. AH! "Zuko!" I yelled, "Stop! Please! Don't go after him I beg you!"

Zuko turned around and looked at me, "He hurt you Koima! I can't let him live!"

"I hurt him back." I said, hoping that would calm him down enough to stay, "I bit his hand and scratched his fac-"

"HE _HURT _YOU!"

I couldn't hold my head up any longer and it was no use stopping him now. I curled up with my knees to my chest and could not stop the tears anymore than I could stop Zuko. "Please Zuko. Something bad will happen if you go after him. He might leave us alone now. He must think I'm dead and left. If he comes back you can do whatever you want. Don't go. Please. Please Zuko!" How low I felt. Crying on the floor like a baby, reaching my arms out to be picked up. Zuko goes out. Jet kills him. Me and Uncle are killed. The end of our lives.

"Can you please just hold me." I wept, "Just hold me and tell me that everything is okay."

I heard footsteps and felt Zuko put his arms under me and lift me up and sat down with me on his lap, curled up with my head against his neck. I sighed and felt the tears come back, but not for the same reason.

Zuko rested his cheek on the top of my head and whispered, "Everything will be fine. I promise you, Koima. I love you more than anything in the world."

I closed my eyes and relaxed, "I love you too."

* * *

**I know I know… It took a fucking long time and I feel so bad about leaving yall hanging.**

**I got my license! Woo! Life is going good. Me and my Dad are good since therapy started. I'm on the A&B Honor Roll. I applied for a job at Hooters, as a Hostess until I turn 18 and qualified as a Waitress. My Birthday is Next Month! 18!!! YEAY! MARCH 19! WOOT! Lol. Anyways, I went to the Foo Fighters concert and it was awesome! The best seats ever!! Jimmy Eats World and Against Me opened. I love them both! **

**I want to give some of yall my cell number so you can text me at random times and tell me to update and write! It will only be a select view and you will have to have text messaging on your cell. **

**Send me a PM and I will respond.**

**TTFN!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**FyreFlower**


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter 26

Time does not heal all

Zuko wished she wouldn't due this.

It was too soon.

To Early.

She might hurt herself.

But if he said for her to go back and rest, he would be the one who ended up getting hurt.

"I will tell you one last time!" She said, as he helped pull her hair up in a bun, "I can't stay in bed anymore. I can't stand it! You try staying still for two weeks! Ow!" Zuko had pulled her hair a little too hard. He appologized and wrapped the ribbon around the bun to keep it in place.

Koima fiddled with her apron ties while he finished with her hair. She was feeling worried about something, this he could tell.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked carefully. He didn't want her to blow up at him again. She looked at him and smiled, a pretty one, but fake all the same. "Nothing really. It's been awhile, that's all." The bruises on her face had already vanished but yet the ones on her ribs wouldn't go away. Koima would have Zuko do her hair up, she would be in pain everytime she lifted her arms. She tried not to show it, but Zuko was watching her too carefully not to notice.

Uncle had told him to let her do what she wants and not to stop her. She needed to feel like she has some control over her life again. Zuko agreed but that didn't mean he couldn't watch out for her.

"Are you going to sing?" He questioned. He was washing his face in the sink to wake himself up. He and Uncle had been waking up early every day now that they store was getting more popular as the days went by. Dai-Li were also starting to show up in their shop. But none of them were Mohto.

Koima tied her sandals on and stood up, beating the wrinkles out of her apron with a hand, "Maybe a song or two." she said dismissivly.

"What about your ribs?"

"What about them?" She said, looking at him. Almost daring him to say it.

Zuko threw up his hands, he couldn't take it anymore, "Koima it's too soon for you to be working! You're still hurt and your going to hurt yourself more if you continue like this! Please, just take another week off!"

Koima stood still, glaring at him, but said nothing.

Zuko could tell she was mad at him, but would she listen?

Koima turned around... and walked downstairs to where the shop was located.

"Koima!"

She ignored him.

Zuko sat down on her bed and sighed. Why is she so stubborn. It's been a hard 2 weeks already... He just didn't want her to hurt herself.

:Koima:

_Ill be fine as long as I get to sit down often. _Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do it. I yawned and looked around the tea shoppe. Uncle had handled things well when Zuko and i were in the room. We weren't behind at all. I was waiting for Zuko to come down, who knows how angry he will be. But he can't make me go back up there. I'll tie him to a bed for two weeks and see how much he likes it!

Uncle saw me from the counter and smiled. He handed me a little tray with one cup on it, "Table 2," he said. I smiled. he wasn;t giving me any trouble about being up and about. Thanks Uncle.

As I took the tray to a woman at table two, I saw Zuko come downstairs, looking gloomy as always. I looked away as his eyes went to meet mine and told the woman to have a nice day before I went to get another tray from Uncle. 2 cups this time! I'm working up my strength. I laughed to myself.

I could feel Zuko looking at me, checking to see if I was doing alright. I stood up straighter to show that I was, and cringed inwardly from the pain in my ribs. Good Agni, why won't they fuse back together? I'm still purple underneath my dress though the bruises aren't as dark anymore.

I sighed and continued to work and avoid looks from Zuko.

:That Night:

"Koima"

Zuko was in the doorway, peering in. It was nightfall and I was lighting the candles by the bed for us to see by. Uncle was still downstairs, straightening up for the night.

I looked at Zuko, "What is it?"

Zuko came in and closed the door behind him. He locked it... the dead bolt loud in the still night. It almost rang in my ears. Zuko didn't look right, I noticed.

"Zuko?" I said again, setting the spark rocks down.

"Yes?"

"Whats the matter?"

He just shook his head and smiled. It wasn't his smile. It looked oddly out of place on his scarred face. "Nothing is the matter Koima doll." He whispered. He reached for me, beaconing for me to come into his arms. I went into them before i could stop myself. None of this felt right...

I felt Zuko kiss my neck, my hair... My back was to him with his arms wrapped around me. Instead of the normal tingle i get when he kisses me, my skin crawled and revolsion shivered up my spine. Why did this all feel so wrong? It's Zuko. But i felt as if I was lying to myself.

"stop"

Zuko paused, "Why? Don't you like it Koima? Don't you like the affection I'm giving you?"

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say to him. He touched my cheek, trailing his fingers over the pale skin. It felt as if he was scratching me.

"Doesn't that feel good?"

I tried to pull away from him but his arm was locked around me, like a vise. I pulled harder, and he laughed, "You can't get away from me you little whore."

I turned and instead of Zuko, I saw that it was Jet holding me. I opened my mouth to scream and he covered it, muting my cry. This can't be happening! Where's Zuko?! ZUKO!

Jet grinned sadistically, "No one is going to hear you."

We were in the alley where he had raped me. The stones under my bare feet were so cold and it was dark!

I thrashed in his arms. He rewarded my attempt by punching me in the side! ACH! My ribs sang with pain. My body felt so tired...

"The Dai Li will come for your family soon." Jet whispered in my ear and laughed softly, "I wonder what they will do to Zuko when I tell him who he is? Do you think they'll crush him under tons of boulders? Bury him alive perhaps?" He sounded overjoyed by the prospect of the last one. I shook my head, trying to plead with him. I could see Zuko in a courtyard, tied down and Earthbenders pile rocks ontop of him, one by one. I could hear Zuko scream as his bones started to break. I screamed along with him. My heart was dying as life left Zuko. One last bender rested a giant rock ontop of Zuko. Zuko's strangled cry rang in my ears before the weight of the boulder crushed him. Stopping his scream forever.

I collapsed, sagging to the ground. Jet laughed at the sight, "We're not done yet." We were outside of the city. It was raining. There was a bare patch of earth where the grass did not cover.

Jet pointed it and smiled, "A decent grave for an exiled Prince." I didn't want to look at it. But I heard something coming from the mound of earth.

"_Let me out! Get me out of here!"_ Zuko!

"No!" I screamed running the the mound of earth, "I'll get you out! Hold on Zuko!" I cried. I lifted my hands to bend the earth away. I can save him! He won't die!

The earth didn't move.

"_Koima! ... Get me out!... Can't breathe!" _I could hear his voice getting weaker!

The earth refused to move! My bending wasn't working! I got down on my hands and knees and tries to dig. I scratched away the dirt as tears ran down my face. "ZUKO I"M COMING!" I screamed so he could hear me.

"_hurry..."_

"HOLD ON!" I cried. Every pile of dirt i pulled away, more seemed to fill it up. No! No!NO!

"Aww. Poor Zuko." Jet said, walking around the grave, "You better hurry. I don't think he can last much longer."

I dug away furiously, "Zuko! Speak to me!"

"_can't... Koima..." _I could barely hear him.

"ZUKO!"

There was no answer. The rain was making the dirt turn into mud. I scooped it away, "ZUKO! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" I cried.

I couldn't hear anything. He didn't answer.

"Zuko?" I whispered.

There was silence.

"NO! NO! NO! ZUKO PLEASE!"

Jet smirked, "You're Prince is gone Princess." Jet lurched over and grabbed my hair, pulling me off Zuko's grave. I kicked and screamed, "NO! Let me go! ZUKO!"

"Scream all you want Koima. He's gone. You couldn't save him. Like you can't save yourself." He pulled me to face him, "You're mine now." He crashed his lips on mine, "All mine."

"No! No! NOOO!"

:;:;End Dream:;:;:

"NOOO!" I screamed, lurching up out of bed. I overbalanced and fell to the floor. I heard Zuko and Uncle jump up, "Koima!"

My ribs ached from the fall. I coughed, trying to get my breath back.

"No. Nonononooo." I keened, my head resting on the wooden floor. Zuko had his arm around me, "Koima. Shush... It's okay. It was just a dream. Just a dream. It's okay."

I leaned against him. Feeling his arms and chest. He's here. He's here. He's not dead. Jet's not here. "Don't leave. Please don't leave."

Zuko picked my head up to look at him. I have never been so glad to see him. He held me to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Uncle went down to make us some tea, "It helps with nightmares."

While he was gone, Zuko helped me off the floor and into my bed. I was crying, "I hate nightmares." Zuko wiped my tears away with his thumb and smiled faintly, "I doubt anyone likes bad dreams."

I stared at him, holding onto him, afraid to let go.

He was kneeling at the head of my bed, brushing the hair out of my face, "It's okay Koima. What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "Jet. And you were being killed... rocks... buried alive. I couldn't stop it! i couldn't get you out!" I started cerying again.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. And the next time I see Jet he's a dead man. Don't worry. " He kissed me on my cheek, "Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry about anything."

Uncle came back up with a cup of steaming tea and handed it to Zuko, "Make sure she drinks all of this." After he gave Zuko the tea he came to me and patted my head, "Go back to sleep little fish. You'll feel better in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too." I said. Uncle kissed me on my forehead and went back to his sleeping chair and was soon asleep again.

Zuko pulled me up in a sitting position and gave me the tea cup. I took a sip, tasting all the spices. Mainly cinnamon. Masala.

Zuko took the cup after I was done and set it down on the table. He held me tight, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. "He will pay." Zuko whispered to me.

"Zuko,-"

"No. I am going to deal with it. I can't let him get away with this. You're still hurt. Time doesn't heal all wounds."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear this. Zuko laid me back down on my bed, "Go back to sleep Koi. You won't have anymore nightmares." He kissed my lips and was standing up to go back to his bed but i grabbed his hand.

He stopped and looked at me, "What is it?"

I swallowed, "Can you please... not leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Koi."

"No, can you. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep." I moved over.

He finally understood what I meant. "Oh. Okay. You sure?"

I nodded, "I won't be able to sleep. I need to feel you here or I know I'll have another bad dream."

He got into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me, his face in my hair, "Better."

I nodded, sighing.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the night was peaceful, no more Nightmares.

* * *

**First of all. I've been in India the past month. Look at my myspace link on my profile and you don't have to be logged on to see the pictures on myspace. Stayed in Southern India before the bombings started. I'll write more about it later.**

**I broke up with Brandon in April. Bad break up yall. Now I'm in love with a PFC in the Marine Corp. (Private First Class). Tristan. I call him Triss. It's funny. I love him to death.**

**I'm a Marine Recruit now. I ship off October 27. Thats why I'm trying to finish all of this before that time. **

**Please read and review. Sorry about the large delay!**


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter 27

Headache

It was over a month after the...attack.

The nightmares would never go away.

Zuko and Uncle were awakened almost everynight by my screams. I closed my eyes and I would either see Zhao or Jet. Jet had brought up the most horrible of the nightmares. Before, the nightmares of Zhao had stopped shortly after the North Pole. I was so relieved when I didn't see his face everynight. But now he was back, along with Jet.

It was so common for the nightmares to come that Uncle started to sleep through the noise. But Zuko would get up, comfort me, get tea, and then would come lie down with me and allow me to fall asleep on his arm. After that, I wouldn't have any nightmares.

The nightmares always included Zuko and Uncle dying in some of the worse ways I've heard of or seen. And Jet would be telling everyone of our secret.

Zuko assures me that nothing bad will happen. He has gone out frequently to look around the city to see of he could find Jet. He would always come home in a dark mood, a sure sign that his search yeilded no results.

Uncle would run the tea shop as always. Me and Zuko would wait on the tables and afterwards we would be cleaning up the shop. Uncle was talking to Hu-Lin about hiring some more help since the shop has gotten so much buisness lately but Hu-Lin didn't like the concept of paying more for help.

I felt like I was apart of the problem. I couldn't carry many trays in the first place but now i can only carry one tray with a maximum of 4 cups. Any more than that and i would be spending half the time cleaning up the mess.

My ribs haven't gotten any better. They've been hurting more than usual lately. They are still the nasty purple color like all bruises. Uncle gave me tea everyday and the heat would help. I need to buy more Asprina and Tylena. So getting myself checked out along with buying some more supplies will be like killing two birds with one stone.

I'm planning to go today since the end of the week is the slowest part of the week and Uncle wouldn't need too much help in the shop so I could borrow Zuko and go to the Healers.

But this morning I woke up with the beginnings of a headache. I ran out of Asprina and Tylena two days ago so now I don't have anything for my headache. Great. Just great. Thank Agni I was going to the healers today.

I laid in bed, feeling Zuko stir beside me. It was nice waking up with one of his arms around me. Though I couldn't enjoy it much right now. Zuko kissed my cheek, "Morning."

I smiled half-heartedly, "Morning."

He must have heard it in my voice because he leaned over from behind me to look at my face, "What's wrong?" His hair was getting so long. It was fun to run my fingers through and mess it up. It will go in any direction.

I sat up, trying not to wince at the head rush i got, "I'm fine. A little headache. Where's Uncle?"

He wasn't in his sleeping chair like he normally is. Zuko nodded downstairs, "He got up a little early and went down to start opening the shop. Drink some water, that might help, and eat some breakfast."

I nodded and stood up off the bed.

"Hey."

I looked back at Zuko. He was on his back, laying there looking at me. He held out his arms to me, "You don't have to get up right this minute. Come here."

"But don't we have to get to work?"

Zuko shrugged, smiling faintly, "Its early morning, Koi. We aren't going to be busy until midday and then after that we will be so dead we can close for the night. Uncle's not going to miss us for a few minutes. Come lie down with me. It will help that headache."

I had to smile, "I doubt you're thinking of the headache." But i sat down anyways and Zuko pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

I burrowed into his chest, loving the warmth there, and closed my eyes as Zuko played with my hair.

:Zuko:

Hopefully Uncle will say downstairs granted that it didn't get busy. He hardly ever got to spend any alone time with her. Everytime they really had any time off of work he was out searching the city for the bastard that hurt her in the worst way. She wasn't the Firebender and she almost gets killed.

"Why don't you stay in bed today," he suggested, hoping she would, "get rid of that head ache."

Koima shook her head, her hair tickling his chest, "I stay in bed too much. I've had headaches before. This isn't any different."

Zuko pulled her face up so he could look at her and when he saw her amber eyes he smiled, "Just don't let it get too bad then. Stop working when it gets to be too much."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Anything else Prince Zuko?" she teased.

Dammit she's too cute! He grinned, "A kiss please?"

"As you wish."

:Koima:

Downstairs, I started wishing I did stay in bed. My head was throbbing horribly. The lively chatter of the shop wasn't doing much to improve the headache. It made it worse.

Great...

I handed another man his Green Tea and went back to Uncle for the next order. Zuko was cleaning after a table had vacated and I went over to him, and asked if he wouldn't mind coming with me to the Healers.

"Healers?" he questioned, "Why the Healers?"

"I need to pick up some supplies and I want my ribs looked at. They haven't healed and it feels as though they are getting worse."

Zuko looked at me closely as I told him this. His eyes searching mine.

"What?" I asked, looking away. I hated when he did that. He would always find something to point out when I didn't want him to.

"Your headache's not gone is it." It was more of a statement than a question. Dammit.

When I didn't answer he grabbed my hand, "You're going upstairs to rest until this headache is gone, Koi."

"Z-Li!" I pulled my hand away. And stopped.

:Zuko:

Koima's face went white as linen when she pulled herself out of his hold.

Zuko waited for her to say something, "Koi?"

She swallowed and bolted away from him and out of the tea shop. Zuko was standing there, watching her stagger out.

"Koima?!"

Few people looked up, but went back to their tea. Uncle beckoned him over, concerned, "What's wrong with Koi?"

Zuko shrugged, "I'm going to find out."

He went the same way Koima did. He passed the bathroom and heard someone retching.

"Koima?"

A cough and then, "Guh… I'm here. Urk! Don't come in!" he heard her hiccup behind the door.

"Koima what's going on? Are you alright?" Zuko knocked on the door. It swung open. Koima was next to the toilet, holding her head. She heard the door creak and looked over and then back down, "Go away!" She croaked.

What was wrong with her?

"You're throwing up?" he kneeled down with her, his hand on her back.

She tried to smile, "Headaches make me do that if they are bad enough… I guess I should've stayed up in

the room." Zuko smirked, "What did I tell you?"

"Oh shut up." she hiccupped again. Zuko backed away, wary.

"Any more?"

She shook her head, "I think that's the last of it…" Koi wiped her mouth and got up.

Zuko helped her, "Let's get you upstairs so you can sleep off that headache. We will go to the Healers

once you're feeling better alright?"

She nodded, "Sounds good." She didn't even try to resist the call of rest this time.

A long nap later, Koima was up and ready to go to the healer. Uncle gave them the 'go ahead' and they left the Tea Shoppe early that afternoon. They had enough tips from Koima to buy the Asprina and Tylena. But Zuko wasn't going to let her pay for it all by herself.

"So what's this about your ribs getting worse?"

Koima looked up at him and shrugged, "They just hurt. The Healer will check them out." She said quietly.

They passed by a fruit stand selling leechy nuts, papayas, guavas, Jack fruit and many other fruits. Zuko stopped and bought himself a papaya and bought a Jack fruit for Koi.

"It smells horrible!" He said once he got a whiff of the large fruit. Jack Fruit smells like a rotting carcass.

Koima laughed, "It does smell bad. But the fruit is so good. Look: See" The vendor handed her a portion of the prickly fruit. "You eat the sacks around the seeds." She pulled out a yellow sack and popped the

kidney-looking seed out and stuck the edible portion into her mouth and chewed.

"Oh they are good. Once you get by the smell it's delicious. Try it." She handed him one. Zuko took it and grimaced. Koima raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly, "You scared?"

Zuko watched her from the corner of his eye as he took a small bite out of the fruit. Tangy… and a little chewy. But good. Koima saw the look on his face and beamed, "Better than Papaya isn't it?"

Zuko nodded.

(A.N: We had Jack Fruit in India. It was so good. Most of the girls didn't eat it because of the horrible smell.)

They had to stop and ask for directions to the local Healer's hut and they were soon pointed onto the right path. It was a rather large hut. Once they walked in it was pretty quiet though there were quite a lot of people there. Mostly elderly people and young children and their parents.

Koima sat down in line with him and waited patiently. Zuko was looking around the room and saw a little boy getting his runny nose wiped by his mother and smiled, pointing it out to Koima. She smiled and giggled as the boy tried to wrestle himself away from his mother's caring hand.

"Cute."

Little by little, people went in to the healer's room and came back out carrying something or looking better than they had originally went in as.

An hour later, It was their turn. Zuko was jostled awake by Koima, "Come on."

Koima pulled him along as they went into the room. A woman stood at a table, refilling her bandages and splints. She was tall and like most Earth Nation she wore her long black hair down in a braid. She had a long face but it suited her.

"Ah, Good evening." She heard them come in. She smiled warmly, laugh lines standing out on her tan skin, "I am Yuli. And I will be your healer for today."

Koima and Zuko bowed to her, "Koima."

"Li."

"Nice to meet you both. So we are here for Li's face? Lemme see what I have for him."

Zuko frowned, Koima jumped in, "Ah no. I need to by some medical supplies and something looked at."

_Why is it always my face?_

_:Koima:_

Yuli made me sit on the table and I gave Zuko my money bag to hold onto.

"So what are we looking at today? A toothache? Sprained ankle?" Yuli came over to me, checking to see if I had a fever and looked at my eyes.

I shook my head, "No Ma'am. I need you to look at my ribs." Zuko avoided his gaze as Yuli lifted up my shirt to take a look.

She gasped, "My heavens!" She prodded them softly with the tip of her finger, counting the bruises and fractures.

"What happened and how long ago?"

Zuko looked down, finding interest in the city newspaper, ignoring what was happening. I really didn't want to go into detail so I tried to put it as bluntly as possible.

"I was attacked about a month ago."

Yuli's mouth thinned into a frown, "And why hadn't you come sooner? It would've saved you a lot of pain."

I looked down, "I was hoping that they would heal on their own-"

"And what in heaven's name is this?" She saw the scar on my back. Zuko looked up this time then back down at his paper which I doubt he was really reading.

"Fire Nation... We're refuges."

Yuli seemed to believe this and nodded, "Tell me about your ribs." She continued inspection.

"They've been getting worse though." I said, knowing that something was wrong, "They should've healed within the first 2 weeks but they haven't."

Yuli nodded to Zuko, "I will have to do a better examination. Li is it? I'm going to have to ask you to step out into the waiting room for the time being."

Zuko put aside the paper and nodded to me before stepping out. I sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Yuli watched Zuko go, "Is that young man your brother?"

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"Hmm. Alright, I need you to undress to your underclothes so I can get a better look. What kind of attack was this? Do the Dai Li know there's a perpetrator on the loose."

"Um…" She saw that I wasn't comfortable with telling her, "My dear girl, I am a healer, we have patient confidentiality and anything you tell me with more than likely help me diagnose what you have and so I can give you medicine for it." It sounded like she had that memorized, probably from telling everyone that.

I looked down at the floor as I told her, "Yes the Dai Li know. It was a Dai Li that found me."

"Found you?"

"I was almost beaten to death and left in an alley." I didn't want to talk about this any more but the lady persisted.

"I know this is painful for you but some of these are on a need-to-know basis honey. What happened? Was it a man? What did he do?"

"Broke my ribs… and…" I can't cry now! I couldn't say it. It was still to fresh in my mind. If I knew I was going to be questioned this much I wouldn't have come. None of this would have happened if I had just listened to Zuko and stayed away from Jet.

Yuli handed me a cloth to wipe my eyes, apparently I didn't have to say any thing more. She could guess the rest from the tears.

"You've been through hell dear…" She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Any other problems you've had?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Dizzy spells every once in a while along with lower back pain. I get bad headaches but as soon as I throw up they go away." Today was no exception. I just hated that Zuko saw me. Everything about me has the worst timing… Uh oh. Yuli was frowning again. What now?

"Throwing up?"

I nodded, "I normally throw up if I have a headache. It's been like that since I was little."

Yuli nodded, "Alright. How may headaches have you gotten after the incident?"

I hate these questions, "A couple. I would wake up with one every once in a while."

"Hmm. And this attack was a month ago?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Yuli walked around the room with her parchment and wrote down some things. She looked uneasy which was making me uneasy. I fiddled with my thumbs. She set down her parchment on the table. I strained my eyes to look to see what it said but I couldn't make out her handwriting.

Yuli kneeled in front of me again and prodded my lower stomach this time. I smiled wryly, "We sell cream puffs at the Tea Shop… I like them a little too much. Ha…" I try to laugh. Yuli attempted a smile.

"When was the last time you've had your period?"

That question shocked me.

"Um." I shrugged. I didn't really keep track of that time of the month. I just know its coming the day after I get upset at Zuko for no reason whatsoever.

"Try to remember honey."

I frowned and thought back.

(Insert time here)

"Was that before or after what happened?"

"Before."

"And this happened about a month ago?"

I nodded getting impatient. I wanted to get the medicine and go. Zuko's been waiting for fifteen minutes.

"You haven't had your period since then?"

I shook my head and sat down, growing tired of this. I want the medicine and I want to leave. What does late periods have to do with anything?

"I'm sorry honey, but these things can be helped?"

I lifted my head up, "What things?"

:Zuko:

What is taking so long? He was tired and wanted to go back to the shop for a nap.

Dear Agni he was turning into his Uncle!

Zuko watched as more people came into the waiting area of the hut. Families and loners. How much longer is this going to take?Whump!

What the hell was that? It came from the room that Koima and that lady are in.

"Oh Dear Kyoshi." He heard the lady say from behind the door. She came out and saw Zuko.

"Young man come here please!" She said, her voice shrill.

Oh no. Zuko stood up and followed her in the room. He saw Koima lying in a heap on the floor, out cold.

"Koima!" He ran to her and picked her up, "What happened?! Koima?!"

Yuli closed the door behind them and shook her head, "It's not for me to tell you. She is going to have to do it."

Yuli walked to one of her many cabinets and pulled a little stick out and broke it. She went over to Zuko with Koima in his arms and swayed the stick under Koima's nose. An acrid smell rose up from it and it his Zuko's nose and made his eyes water. What was that stuff?

Apparently it was powerful enough to wake Koima up. She coughed and grimaced. Her eyes opened and focused in on the woman and then up at Zuko. She closed her eyes again and tears leaked from under them.

"Koima? What's wrong?"

Koima looked exactly like Zuko had found her in the bathroom. All the color had drained out of her face and she looked sick to her stomach.

"Nononoooo, I can't be. I've never been… for so long." Koima sobbed. Zuko was at a lost at what she was talking about.

"Koima what is it?"

Koima looked up at him, "I'm… pregnant."

* * *

****

Hope this helped a bit guys. Some weird stuff has been going on in my life.

1. Broke up with Tristan

2. Met a new guy at a Party

3. Found out he lives 4 houses down from me

4. Fell In Love like never before

5. Was going to Bootcamp tomorrow October 26 for the Marine Corp

6. Found out Im delayed until November

7. Discovered that I'm Pagan

8. Quite Crazy…

9. You would already know this if you have access to my myspace. Go to my profile and go to the link

10. Im gonna try to finish this story before Bootcamp.

Leave me a review!

Sorry about the wait!


End file.
